Fell in love with the Game
by Luvia
Summary: Chapter 13 start of the sequel: Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I’ve ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he’s out to get me. And I, unseeingly ... fell in love with the game. sxs
1. Chapter 1

Fell in love with the game

Out to Get Me

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

This idea just … came to me. It's based off of a weird dream I had and I needed to write it down before I lost my inspiration.

I decided to take off Finding Mar Right because I thought the plot was messed up. I moved way too quickly in the earlier stages because I was too excited to get it out and didn't take the time to write it properly.

I don't know if it'll come back or not …

But I wanted to try something different.

A story from a one person P.O.V and a high school story, I know there are tons out there, but I feel that this'll be different.

So …

Please, read and review.

----------

Chapter One

"Sakura Kinomoto?"

I lifted my head off my desk and my eyes came into focus as an old fat lady stood in front of me. "Yes?" I said as I looked around the classroom. Many eyes were on me, and I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Your father wants you. He came to pick you up. You're … _leaving_" She said as she smiled horrendously down at me.

"Finally!" I said as I picked my bag up, took a look at the classroom I'd never see again and headed down the old rustic hallways.

Say goodbye to Morumi High and say hello to … Seiju High. Father was being relocated in a new city.

We moved from Tokyo back here to Tomoeda, a little shit town. Father ran for mayor here and won but instead they're moving us to Tokyo where he'll become a mayor.

Mayor of Tokyo? I kind of like that. Mother wasn't impressed at first but … the huge mansion that she'd be living in changed her mind awfully quick.

Getting into the red minivan, I buckled up and looked at father who was smiling at me. "Mother and your brother have already left. We're taking the next plane to Tokyo" He said as he pulled out of the school's parking lot and drove to the airport.

Tokyo is about 6 hours away from Tomoeda, and father didn't want to drive, so we're just taking a plane there.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm named after a tree. Cherry Blossoms. Mother insisted and said it's so beautiful. I used to really really hate my name; I even made up altercations that people could call me.

And then one kid called me in 5th grade and asked for Stacy. Mother was shocked that I was telling kids to call me Stacy (Which is by far, the ugliest name ever!) and of course, I got out of it by saying, "I told them that it's my SPY name!"

Oh the lies you tell your parents to get out of a week of horrendous chores.

I live at home with my mother, father, and older brother. Who has mental issues I swear. He's almost twenty and he still lives at home. But he's moving in with his girlfriend when we get settled in Tokyo. She lives in Tokyo, and now that we're moving back … they can live their story tail love life. I even think she's pregnant, which the thought of my brother coming in contact with another woman … scares me. I'm even more scared for HER sake, who'd want to love that big monster of a brother?

I'm entering grade 11 at Seiju High, which makes me 17. I'm a year older than most people just because of the month my birthday is. And I think in grade 1, I was advanced a year early.

Yeah, I'm that smart.

Pushing my auburn hair back out of my eyes, I sighed as I examined my face in the van's mirror. My eyes looked tired.

Staring at my pale complexion, I wanted to puke. The last week, has been HELL. Dad made me finish exams early, so I had to learn the rest of the 5 months work in about a week and then write the exam.

Haven't slept since like last Thursday and I've been living off Coffee.

"Sakura? Are you listening?" I heard my name and looked towards my father. His eyes bore into mine and I realized we were sitting in the airport parking lot.

Giggling, I unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed my bag and headed into the airport without a word.

Showing the doorman my ticket, he allowed me and my father into first class seating. Never in my life have I ever been in first class seating. We're always thrown at the back like a dirty rag towel with thousand of rips in it.

Okay… so my family doesn't have "thousand of rips in it" but you get what I'm saying … right?

--

"Sakura, we're here" I could hear my fathers' voice drowning out my dreams making them disappear. Dammit dad, I was having a good one too!

Sitting up, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sighed. Grabbing my carry on bag, I stood up and brushed off my black jeans and white tank top.

The only thing I really hated about this new school is the fact that we have school uniforms. How ugly!

Stepping into the sunshine, I yawned and blocked the sun out of my eyes. Following father into the black limo, I sighed. I could defiantly get used to luxurious treatment like this.

--

The next week passed quickly, or at least for me it did. But all I did was catch up on my sleep.

Glancing up at the alarm clock, I sighed and got up. First day of school. At least, I know someone at that school.

Oh yes, I completely forgot to mention her. Tomoyo Daidouji, probably my best friend in the entire world. When we moved back to Tomoeda, I had to leave her. At least it was only for three months.

And now, I'm going back to school with her, a rich school. Where all the snobby rich kids go, oh kami save me.

--

Dad dropped me off at the school gates and I grabbed my stuff before turning around and waving. Heading up the stairs people stopped and stared. What, did I have something on my face?

Glaring, I pushed the door open and walked through the airily hallway looking for a sign that directed me to the office. Seeing one, I turned right, and headed down a more crowded hallway. People didn't seem to notice, which was nice.

Pushing the glass doors open, I stepped in, the beige carpet looking dull. This school seemed worse than my old one already and I haven't even met the principal.

I headed up to the secretary's desk and smiled seeing her nice warm smile. "Hello there." She said as she turned to me, her back to her computer, which had a picture of a little boy on it.

Must have been her kid or something I'm guessing.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, and I'm new here." I said as I looked around the office tapping my freshly manicured nails on the marble top.

Tomoyo would call me a prep, but I defiantly do not have that attitude. Sure, I dress like one and I like the color pink but I'm very bitter. I'm sarcastic and can be a bitch. Not that I'm proud or anything, I'm just a bitch and cruel.

The secretary moved back to her computer and typed in my name, and a few minutes a piece of paper shot out of the printer. She grabbed it and rolled back to me. "Here" She said as she handed me the piece of paper, and a yellow sheet of paper.

"The white piece of paper is obviously your times table and the yellow is a map of the school. Your locker is … down along here…" she said as she circled the east hallway on the piece of paper. "And … your locker number 166, next to Tomoyo Daidouji, your father requested it." She said as she sat back up, and smiled warmly. "Here is your lock and you should probably head to your locker now" she said glancing up at the clock which displayed 15 minutes before class officially starts.

I smiled warmly, gave her my thanks and headed out to the easy hallway. Trying to read the map, I headed down the west hallway going the wrong way. Heading into the popular kids hallway.

Glancing at some of the numbers, I realized this isn't my hallway and the kids defiantly did NOT want me there. Turning on my heel, I noticed more girls coming up towards me. Shit, my mind screamed as I looked for a way out. I didn't want to get the shit kicked out of me.

Pushing through the girls, I almost broke into a run to get away from them, and when I came back to the main hallway, I glanced behind me to see what was happening.

The girls decided to make their way down the hall towards me.

'FUCK' I screamed inside before turning left and heading down the east hallway and finally found my locker. Opening it quickly, I shoved my books into the locker and slammed it shut before making my way to my first class.

Forensic Sciences. Room 006.

Taking the nearest flight of stairs, I hurried myself down the stairs and into the hallway. Tomoyo was in this class, in fact, we had every class together … fathers request again.

I sighed and pushed my medium length auburn hair behind my ears to get it away from my face. Seeing room 006, I hurried towards it only to be pulled back. Turning around, I glared and sighed. "Oh, its you…" I said as I came face to face with a pretty dark haired girl.

Her hair was parted perfectly on the side and she had a purple striped shirt on with a belt tied around the middle. And some black jeans adorned her legs.

"Hi, why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" She asked me, as we both entered the class together. "Ah, I was trying to find my locker and I walked down the wrong hallway. Probably the ….west hallway." I said as I focused my eyes on the yellow sheet of paper I still had clutched in my hand.

She looked at me, her eyes widening. Taking the yellow sheet of paper, she grabbed her pen and started scribbling all over it. "Okay so for your sake, do not go down that hallway anymore. You're a very very pretty girl and most of the girls there feel very threatened. They wouldn't want you to meet Syaoran Li." She said in a hushed voice as students began to pile into the class.

I nodded, confused sprayed all over my face. "Who's Syaoran Li?" I said as I glanced up at the teacher, her eyes focused on the table in front of her.

"He… he's a bad guy to be around okay? We do not talk about him here. Ever." She said, her eyes clouding over. The teacher looked up at her and glared when she mentioned his name.

"It's taboo. Even though he does go here, we do not mention him. **Under any circumstances, you do not need to meet him.**" Tomoyo said, her eyes holding a dark look.

I nodded and opened up my binder, but in the back of my mind I wondered who this Syaoran Li guy could really be. And why is he so dangerous? What could a 17 year old be really capable of?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think?

Like it so far?

I hope so, I really like this story. 

My first, first person P.O.V ever!

Reviews please!!

I'm going to update A touch of Fate soon

Luvia.


	2. Chapter 2

Fell in love with the game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Two

Lunch time came pretty quickly for me. My forensic class is easy, or seems easy. The teacher is kind of a loser though. Tomoyo and I wrote notes all class.

And then I got to math class with her but she has friends in that class. So like the warm hearted girl she is, she introduced me to some of them.

They seemed nice. There was a brown haired girl, and her name is Chiharu. She's the leader of the Social Union Group. Morumi High didn't have anything, there wasn't even like 800 kids. That is really pathetic if you ask me.

We came to a big round lunch table, and I sat down. Of course, by both Chiharu and Tomoyo, I was introduced to like twenty other kids.

"So, Sakura…." A red haired girl began; I think her name is Rika. She's pretty cool, I guess.

"Mhm?" I hummed looking up, my mouth full of salad.

"What classes are you in? Maybe we have classes together or something" She said, looking at me, her eyes shimmering.

Swallowing down the salad, I grabbed my time table out of my backpack and handed it to her.

She looked up at me, her eyes suddenly cold.

"You're taking … _Bio 30 IB_?" She asked, her voice lowered and everyone interested had to lean in to hear her.

IB classes are the classes for the people who are extremely smart, the ones who get 99 in that class.

"Yeah, I am. Is that a problem? I love Bio, so I took a higher level course; I excel really well in that class." I said, as I looked at everyone, they were all wearing the same face. What is up with these people and grave faces!?

"Okay something you need to know…" Rika started as she grabbed a nearby napkin and took out a pen and began drawing on the napkin.

"There are rules at this school. If you're not a wealthy person … then you do not get into these classes." She said as she drew a pyramid. "It just doesn't work that way, so either someone slipped you in accidentally or you're…. _wealthy_." She said the last word like its some sort of bad word.

I didn't understand the rules of this school. I thought everyone who went here … were wealthy? I couldn't go around flaunting the fact that I'm in fact the new mayors' daughter.

I never really thought about this, or well it never really occurred to me, what if they want to come to my house? And see that I live in a huge house by the river.

How am I going to explain that one?

Opening my mouth to think of a worthy comeback, Tomoyo came to the rescue to save me. "She's smart guys. Her father requested that she be in Bio 30 IB" She said as she looked at them, trying to convince them about her white lie.

Smiling, I nodded and stood up. "I need to go to my locker now, are you coming Tomoyo-Chan?" I asked as I grabbed the red tray and made my way over to the garbage can. Looking back at them, I watched as she smiled and got up before coming over to me.

"That was a close one…" she whispered as we headed out towards our locker.

I nodded and stopped, suddenly feeling very angry and irrational. "What's up with this school; and what's with the word wealthy anyways?! We're not like 30 years old; we're _kids in high school._" I said, my green eyes flaring as I huffed.

Tomoyo stood there shocked and I grumpily pushed my way by her. On my way past her, I mumbled; "What, too immature to handle the truth?" I said it loud enough for her to here, and I headed to my locker.

The bell rang and I headed to my class. Room 004, turning to the nearest stair case, I almost ran into the fake blonde haired looking bitch. She glared at me, and I insisted on glaring right back. Fucking people at this stupid damn school, I already hate this damn place.

Heading into the classroom I took a spot near the back and close to the window. That way if the teacher was so boring, I could at least drift off to la-la land or something.

Students filled in, and I watched all of them. Criticizing them in every way I could, but not out loud at least. It's a habit I have.

They weren't like the other students, most of them didn't wear uniforms and wore whatever they wanted. They filed in, and most of them had cliques they belonged too. Funny thing is, they kinda all chatted together.

Girls had either blonde hair, or black. I sunk into my chair and looked out the window. There were the girls from this morning. 'Fuck' I swore inwardly and looked down, hoping they wouldn't see me.

But, thanks to Kami they did.

"What the _hell_ is _she_ doing here?" I looked up, and some fake over tanned Barbie doll was staring down at me. Glaring back, I swore inwardly. How was I going to get out of this one…?

The teacher just shrugged and paid attention. 'What the fuck? Teachers get off on school fights…' Glaring at him too, I turned and ignored her. Which she didn't take as a compliment.

"BITCH. I asked you WHAT THE HELL YOUR DOING HERE?"

Glaring, I looked back. "I don't talk to fucking fakes."

She grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me up. I winced and sighed rolling my eyes. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" I said, as I punched her with my right hand. Fucking hurt like a bitch after.

Father and Touya, (my brother) always made me take Defense Classes. Tomoeda had a very high crime rate, and they didn't want me being the cute little girl who couldn't defend herself.

Kids were forming a circle; some were moving desks so we could have room to fight. She grabbed my collar and tried to lift me off the floor. I stared at her with a bored look. "Is… Is that all … a-all you got?" I was pretty sure my face was growing purple due to the lack of air.

I glared as she slapped my face. What a wussy move. I managed to look behind her head and see a crowd of prestigious high up kids. The one guy with messy dark chocolate hair was smirking at me, obviously watching the fight and liking it.

He noticed me, and winked at me, obviously flirting. Growling, I kicked the girl hard in the stomach, she didn't see it coming, and she let me go.

I fell to the floor in a heap and she was holding her stomach. The teacher was on his feet in a quick second checking the girl and she got up before screaming.

I quickly got up, and glared at her. Wiping my mouth, I noticed a bit of blood coming out of my lip. She must have busted it open.

"You know you will pay! My daddy is the on the school board. I can have you expelled." She said, as she leaned forward and poked me in the chest.

I leaned back, totally unphased by her.

Looking at my nails, I flashed her a quick smile. "I'd like to see you try."

She flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder and growled. "And what are you? Just a geeky smart poor girl? A _commoner_?"

Then it hit me. There was such a gap between the students here. There was the commoner, the people who didn't wear Chanel or Gucci, but had _a lot_ of money.

And there were the people who were unbelievably rich and they spent it fooshlishly on stupid things.

The school divided everything up into sections. The no names that got in with smarts, the commoners who made friends with each other and had food fights in the cafeteria (gross) and then the higher up commoners (where Rika and Chiharu sit), and then the grossly rich population. (Where Tomoyo sits, but doesn't associate with any of the people).

"I'm not a commoner!" I said as my anger flared up again. When ever I get very very angry, apparently my eyes flash a dark green.

"Then what are you?" That really hot dark haired guy said as he looked at me, his eyebrow cocked up.

I growled, "I'm … uh…" I couldn't say it, could I? That I'm the mayors' daughter? They'd probably egg my house after.

"You're what? A nobody?" he said once more, as he pushed through the crowd and I soon found himself standing beside that girl. She had snaked her hand around his waist, but he didn't seem to mind. His eyes flickered over to the girl, and she immediately removed her hand before staring back at me.

"I'm not a nobody you idiot. You're the guy who obviously walks around thinking his shit doesn't stink when it obviously does." I said, as I picked up my bag and got ready to bolt out the door.

"I asked who you are, I demand an answer, and you're not leaving until I get the truth. You just show up here, trying to run our school. What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said once more, as he watched me, I felt like his eyes were boring into my soul … and then I started to feel like he was imagining me naked by the way his eyes crept up and down my figure.

"My mother is the maid for the mayor." I said foolishly, trying to make up a fake excise. It was close, but it would work… right?

He rolled his eyes, and looked back at one of his companions, he had dark blue hair and round rimmed glasses making his eyes appear larger than they actually were.

"Your momma works for the mayor? Then how did you get in this school? You need to make a deposit of 25 thousand dollars. No maid makes that, not even the pope, you retard." Someone from the back piped up. Some kids laughed at his idiotic-ness, and others just watched on.

I laughed out loud at this kid. Is he really all that stupid? And since when did this become 'lets-ask-Sakura-questions'!?!

The hot sexy dark haired guy piped up again, before I had time to answer. "She's not a maid's daughter. She's the mayors' daughter. I've seen the mayor on TV, and they both have the last name, or maybe he's your uncle and your mom and him had incest sex, but I highly doubt that. And nice lie." He said as he stepped forward, closing the gap between us.

Glaring up at him, I watched as his hand reached down to touch my chin, I slapped it away, and he stared at me looking stunned. This was my perfect opportunity; I pushed him away and grabbed my bag bolting for the exit.

Opening my cell phone with my chin, I pushed my bag into my locker and slammed it shut. Resting my head against my locker, I sighed into the phone.

"Hey mama, it's me… can you send someone to come and get me please?" I said into the phone, and immediately rolled my eyes at her response.

"I know that its only 1:30, but I got into a fight with a girl and-" I couldn't even stop my sentence, and here she was bulldozing in and telling me how to live.

"Yes mom! I know, but this girl started it! This school is so messed up! You can't be in classes with wealthy people because they don't like it!" I paused and she muttered on how she was sending my brother to get me from school and how I needed to sign out.

Before I hung up, I muttered "By the way… they know about me" and snapped my phone shut ending the conversation.

What a fucking shit school.

Slamming my locker, I turned around and smacked into a chest. "Fuck, sor-" I said, as I looked up and saw that tall hottie from inside the classroom.

Great, I inwardly groaned and prepared myself for the worst.

Let's see what this guy has got.

--

Review please.

Thanks.

Took me a while to figure out how I was going to make these two meet, but I think I made it work well!

A touch of fate should be updated ASAP.

Review Please

Luvia.


	3. Chapter 3

Fell in love with the game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Three

It had been a few days since the encounter with the over tanned blonde bitch. I found out her name too, _Amaya Tirayuki_ and apparently she dated the one and only Syaoran Li. The cockiest asshole on the planet. Someone give me a drum role please, here he is, thinking he's hot shit because he's on the soccer team and his momma is rich. She doesn't need to bring home the bacon, or as Tomoyo would say.

Yeah, about me and Tomoyo? We actually made up, she said she understood my frustration, coming from a small town where the school's to ghetto to really give a shit about what formal group you sit in and then I move to this new school and don't understand that there are "rules" to this school.

Okkaayyy, whatever you say there.

Bio class has been going well, I sit at the back of the class and the teacher drowns on about the male organ; _the penis_. A lot of girls giggled and stared over at Syaoran and his geeky companion _Eriol Hiiragizawa _and like the fake fuckers they are, they look back with a smug look on their faces, like if they can't help being the most wanted guys at this school. I hope both of them get AIDS before they turn 20.

I ended up giggling out loud when the teacher was talking about foreskin and a few people shot me a dirty look. I just snarled and vowed to keep quiet for the rest of my life in that class.

The end of the day came soon, and I found myself getting in Tomoyo's car. We planned to go to the ice cream parlor after school by my house, but I asked her if we could stop at my house so I could tell my overprotective mother and change so I don't go into the parlor looking like some geek.

She parked her car and we climbed the stairs to my expensive looking house. She was telling me about some geeky looking blue hair – wait...

"Eriol?" I asked looking over to her, she blushed and sighed – a dreamy sigh though.

I widened my eyes and nearly gagged, "I think I just puked in my mouth a little" I said as I opened the door and hollered out 'I'm home!'

She giggled, "Why what's wrong with Eriol?"

We climbed the stairs to my room, two by two. She was going to help me pick out an outfit, because we were meeting some of our friends there. I don't wanna look like a sleaze bag or anything like that.

Oh yeah, about me being the mayors' daughter...

That had gotten out too, now all my friends know why I'm so rich. Hahaha in their face, most of them gawked at me when I finally admitted that the rumors are true.

Any ways, back to Tomoyo's conversation, I heard my name being repeated twice and I snapped back to reality. "Yeah, sorry."

"Anyways, what's wrong with Eriol?" She repeated the question and I got back into my train of thought, my eyes narrowing as I flung my bedroom door open and was greeted with a room filled of sunshine and clean warm air.

"He's in bio class, he's a retard and he's friends with ..." I don't even want to continue, saying that boys name is like committing a horrible sin and God wouldn't ever forgive you, but its not like I'm religious or anything ...

Tomoyo just laughed as she shuffled through my closet while I sat on my bed and glared at her back. She doesn't know what it's like to be around that boy...

"Just because he hangs around Syaoran doesn't mean he is bad..." Tomoyo said as she sighed again and flung me a white skirt and a light pink tank top. "Put those on," she said before emerging back into my walk in closet for some shoes. I could hear her humming as I quickly changed into the top and skirt. It's pretty cute I must say...

"Yes, Tomoyo. They are both bad, they both think their so hot and just ... UGH" I screamed in frustration and brushed my hair and applying some makeup to my eyes and cheeks. Slipping the pink flats that were in front of me on, I applied my lip gloss, grabbed my purse and we both headed down the stairs together.

"There's nothing wrong with Eriol, I'm serious, and he's a nice boy..." she said, before letting out a sneeze.

"You're lying," It was our trait, when you told someone close to you, a lie you ended up sneezing right away. It's been in our families forever, I grew up based on that little trick. I concurred it though, by age 8.

"Okay, so he's a bit bad, but that's what so fucking hot about him!" She giggled as we got into her car and headed to the ice cream parlor just around the corner.

"Ew, so dirty" I let out a giggle and we both started laughing, here we are talking about the nastiest guys in the school (or so I happen to think).

We pulled up to the parlor and I took note of how many cars were in front of the shop, before getting out. "They must already be here." I said, to no one particular as I headed into the shop, Tomoyo tagging behind me.

The little bell above the door chimed, and I wish it hadn't. There were tons of kids in there from my bio class. Giving Tomoyo a glance, I tightened my hand on my new Chanel purse that my dad bought for me, (a present for saying; good girl, don't let anyone tell you who you have to be).

They noticed me right away, and fake over tanned bitch Barbie came walking up to me. Her lip was still slightly blue, I smirked at that. She looked good with a blue lip; because I could tell it kept the boys away.

I looked at Tomoyo out of the corner of my eye and she was looking around for Eriol and Syaoran, I knew it. If they were there ... it meant bad trouble, considering what happened last week. I'd rather not talk about that now though – it's a different story for one of those nights that I finally use the expensive diary that mom bought for me.

"What are you doing here?" She said to me and I glared.

"Oh, last time I checked, you didn't own the whole city of Tokyo, nice try though." I said as I pushed past her and saw my friends over in the far corner of the parlor; they had turned to me and were watching.

She stood there, seething before turning around and glaring at the back of my head, I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head.

Tomoyo was talking to me about school, and I let out a squeal as I fell forward, doing a face plant in front of tons of kids.

She giggled, and I growled. That was enough to set me off; I got up, and dusted my skirt off playing off the little innocent act. Tomoyo was holding my shoulder, but I shrugged it off and turned around, my eyes flashed a dark green and I smirked.

"Want to try that again? Or are you afraid I'm going to kick your ass again?" I bit out, looking around and locking eyes with Syaoran.

I growled more, and pushed Tomoyo back. "Go. Sit. Get away from here. They'll end up beating you up too, and I can't look after myself and you." I whispered to her before glancing back at the Barbie doll.

She let out a high pitched squeak, her hands clenched by her side. "I really fucking dislike you Sakura Kinomoto!" She said as she glared at me with her ugly red eyes. _God, get some contacts or something._

"Ohh let me turn on the part of my brain that gives a damn." I said as I stared smugly at her, I'm sure Tomoyo was sitting at the table wondering if I'd be okay. But I'm a big girl, I can take care of my shit, and I do it well.

I noticed that Syaoran was staring at me, glaring at him; I looked back to Amaya who was standing there, glaring at me. _What is this, a big glaring match? Can't these kids fight? Or is it all words and no talk?_

"Well, if nothings happening then ... If you'll excuse me, I'll be enjoying my delicious ice cream now." I said before turning my back on them and walking away.

--

I chatted up a storm with my friends and we laughed and threw ice cream at each other. The owner, Lisa was smiling at us. I giggled and looked back over my shoulder and immediately scowled, Syaoran was watching me again.

Man, what does that kid have with me? He probably stalks me and knows where I live.

Glaring at him, I turned around and proceeded to laugh with my friends.

After an hour, my phone rang and I stepped outside to answer it. "Hello?"

"That skirt looks really hot on you ... you're toned legs are glistening in the sun. I wish I could see you naked..." A voice that I didn't know said.

"W-who are you?" I asked, beginning to look around the busy streets. No one was staring at me.

"My, my Sakura, don't get worried now ... I wouldn't want you to scream rape in the middle of the street. And oh, I can see the left side of your belly. Tsk Tsk, you've been a bad girl!" The voice repeated, I swear, someone's watching me.

I nervously looked around. "Okay, I gotta go bye" I said it all in one big breath before walking back into the parlor, looking as calm and collected as I could. My eyes roamed the parlor, stopping at Syaoran Li's table. They were all laughing, and I glared.

I returned to my seat and gulped, Tomoyo shot me a glance and I leaned over, pretending to giggle. My table was chatting up a storm so not many noticed my strange behavior.

"Can we leave?" I asked, keeping my voice down and I looked around, trying to be cautious, incase they were in here.

"Why?"

"Uhh... I got a call from someone and they told me they could see me and wanted to see me naked. And that I've been a bad girl." Usually I don't get spooked by shit like this, but I had a bad feeling about this one.

And it's probably better to walk away now.

My phone vibrated again, and I pulled it out glancing at the number. "It's them again!" I whispered before sliding the phone open and putting it to my ear.

Tomoyo watched me, her face covered with worry. She glanced around and noticed Eriol on his cell phone. Glaring angrily, she snatched the phone from me.

"Hello asshole. I can fucking see you. If you're going to be a dickweed and make stupid prank phone calls at least do it somewhere where we can't see you. And where did you get this fucking number from?" I've never seen Tomoyo so angry.

She shut my phone and smiled at me. "Let's go." We both pushed our chairs back and got up.

Walking by the table, I stopped and stared. My face held a blank look and I stared into Syaoran's eyes.

We kinda just stood there for a few minutes, before I flipped him off and left the parlor. I could hear them laughing once more.

--

Tomoyo giggled at me, as we bumped shoulders and walked to class together. "So in my math class ... me and Eriol are assigned a project together!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Man, I'm telling you – that boy is bad news. First you like him, then you call him a dickweed and an asshole and now you're back to square one!" We stopped and I turned to my bio class, "Just ... be careful and don't fall for him Tomo." I said, walking into class leaving her in the middle of the hallway.

Taking a seat in the back, I pulled out my binder and flipped it open reading over the notes. Unaware to the figure that sat down, I kept on reading until they cleared their throat. I flicked my eyes up and looked up at the person sitting in front of me.

"What do you want? Another free show?" I bit out, and stared at him. He sat there and didn't say anything. I growled and continued with my reading, we had a test today on the male anatomy. I don't want to fail another test.

"You're a feisty one,"

"Yeah so what? Have a problem with it Hiiragizawa?" I bit out, continue to read about the male penis in the morning. _Fuck, who cares._

"I want to invite you to a party this Saturday." Eriol said, his navy eyes twinkling.

I shrugged, "I don't associate myself with assholes."

"Aw, come on. You gotta come, Tomoyo is coming..." he said, hoping I'd take the bait.

"Hah, you're on first term name bases with my best friend? Are you trying to get her into bed? Yeah, well listen here buddy; it ain't going to happen as long as she is my friend. So turn around and take a walk back to your pussy friends." I said, as I slammed my binder shut and stared at him.

Mother always told me that my mouth would get me into trouble, hell she didn't know half of the shit that went down in Tomoeda. I was a badass there, I always had something to say, and when I did, bitches better move, because I said it. No matter how offending it was, I said it.

Eriol slid the invitation on my binder, and got up. But before leaving he turned around, "Think about it" he said before returning to Syaoran and their gang of guys who were laughing.

I scowled and grabbed the invitation:

_You're invited to Syaoran Li's & Eriol Hiiragizawa's beach party._

_Bathing suits only._

Seriously, I get into fights with their bitches and I always glare. Why the fuck would they invite me?

Standing up, I took the long way to the garbage can which insisted of walking by their desks.

Locking eyes with Syaoran, I walked down the row and stopped at the garbage can that was off to the side by the door.

He was watching me, like a dog watching its owner eat food. I showed him the invitation, and smiled before ripping it up and watching it flow into the garbage.

Walking back up to my desk, I stopped in front of his and met his eyes, "Never. Ever fucking invite me to a party, I'll turn it into one hell of a shit hole"

I returned to my desk and listened as the teacher began his instructions. Amaya kept sending glares over to me and I was more than happy to return them.

--

"All classes, resume to the gymnasium right away" The intercom blared and me and Tomoyo got up from our seats. Father was making an appearance at school today, and Tomoyo told me to expect the worse. I laughed though; I think it'll be funny when kids ask questions.

We arrived at the gym pretty quickly even though it's pretty far from our first class. Me and Tomoyo found seats near the back of the gym, I didn't want father to see me and point me out.

He wouldn't though; we were at the back section of the bleachers. Don't forget there are the rows that are below on the bottom floor. Complicated gym system if you ask me.

I held onto the railing that was in front of us, there was only the one row that we were sitting in, and then the other rows were placed off to the left of us. There must have been about 15 seats in this one row, I asked my teacher my first day why it was like this, and she said that the school forgot to add onto these sections of bleachers, so they just left them like this.

The school piled in, and the principal filed in. He grabbed the microphone, and began talking.

"Students, we welcome you here today to do a demonstration about racism. We've invited the govern general and the mayor of Tokyo.

Please, give a warm welcome to Fujitaka Kinomoto and Yashimoto Ho." The school clapped, some cheered and on walked father and some other dude.

Father was wearing a tie, his hair was combed neatly and I nearly laughed. He looked pretty warm and ready to start, while his companion looked rather nervous and didn't know how to take on the situation of a bunch of high school kids. Grow up man, seeeriously.

Father grabbed the microphone and started conducting a power point to show all the aspects of racism. A lot of kids laughed, not at my father but at the stupid presentation and how boring it was.

I mostly slept through it and Tomoyo just watched it.

She shook me awake when it was the question time and I held onto the railing, looking over at father.

"Any questions?" He asked out loud and I looked up seeing numerous hands in the air. Oh, this was going to be gooood.

"Are you really Sakura's father!?" some black haired bitch from the back called out, I snarled at her. Do I look like I'd be lying?

"Yes." He said, glancing around the gym, I sank into my seat.

"Really? Did you raise her to be the bitch that she is?" Amaya asked, earning her a bunch of 'cool 'points.

My father squinted and opened his mouth to say something. _Come on dad; don't embarrass me or yourself.._.

"No, I raised my daughter just fine. If you have an issue with her, don't bring it up in front of the whole school, take it to the office." He replied coolly, his dark brown eyes focusing on the girl.

"What's your name anyways?"

She fluttered her eye lashes at him, before responding "Amaya Tirayuki" she said sweetly.

My father handed the principal the mic before walking away, I could tell he was annoyed. I hope he'll do something and get her in trouble.

I chuckled out loud and before I knew it, kids were standing to leave. When I exited the gym, I saw Amaya and her group standing there. "Got a problem?" I said, as Tomoyo and I stopped in front of them. I noticed the way Tomoyo was blushing a light blush and looking away and Eriol wore a small smile. Seriously...

Amaya stepped forward, her mini skirt flowing behind her. "Stop trying to be cool Kinomoto by having your dad come to the school"

I giggled, the first time I've ever let out a giggle in front of them.

"Oh please, like I wanted my father here. How embarrassing is that for me?! Come on guys, don't be silly" I said in an extra sugary tone.

Father once told me, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Except, I'm not going to join them – I'm only going to ruin them.

Amaya smiled at me, her face curling up into a vicious smile. I smiled prettily back, catching the eye of every guy standing there. My eyes lingered on Syaoran who was propped up against the wall, his left foot touching the wall and his hands roaming over his I pod. He only looked up for a millisecond and we caught eyes.

I forced myself to tear away and headed down to the cafeteria with Tomoyo. "What's up with you and four eyes? I saw that little exchange you did with him! Answer me now Tomoyo." I said, as I pulled her into the girls' bathroom where we at least had some privacy.

"I ... I dunno, he's been coming ove-" I cut her off.

"HE'S BEEN COMING OVER AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?!" I shouted out, before pacing around and grabbing my hair in frustration. I let out a long frustrated moan and looked at her. "You're dating him aren't you?" I said as I grabbed the napkin dispenser, leaning on it staring at her waiting for an answer.

Tomoyo blushed, "No, we are not dating. We just hang out outside of school hours. He's a really nice boy you know, you should try to get to know him" She smiled, probably thinking of all the fond memories she's shared with him.

I grasped the dispenser harder, and cried out. "Oh god!"

She looked down obviously ashamed and I sighed. "Oh Tom, you know I'm not mad at you, it's just the fact that you tell me now and that you've been keeping it from me..."

She just nodded and sighed.

"So the whole dickweed and asshole thing was just a hoax huh?" I said as I moved to the sink and began to fix my appearance up.

She nodded, "I wanted to make it seem like me and Eriol aren't secretly friends outside of school. He told me his friends wouldn't ever approve of it because..." she trailed off and I looked at her wide eyed.

"Because of me huh?" I grabbed my purse and left the bathroom ignoring her calls. She came running out after me and I turned around, "YOU MIGHT AS WELL FUCKING DITCH ME TOO THEN" I screamed out and took off, ignoring everyone around me. I didn't care.

I felt so betrayed.

Betrayed by what I thought was my best friend.

--

A/N:

Wow, this chapter was a challenge to write. I had to keep getting into that angry mood because my mom kept bugging me.

So...

Review please.

And I have a new story that I'm working on, but it won't be out until most of the chapters are completed.

Watch my profile for it!

Reviews mean faster replies.

Come on, everyone only knows that!

Luvia.

Review button is just a click away...


	4. Chapter 4

Fell in love with the game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Four

The Power to my Vulnerability

We hadn't made up yet. She called the house numerous times, but I just never answered ... until tonight.

I was waiting for a call from a friend, back in Tomoeda, and I didn't look at the number and picked up. I inwardly swore, fuck fuck fuck!

"Hello?" I said, as I tapped my pencil against my notebook.

"Kura?" I dropped the pencil and sat up, my eyes narrowed.

"Why are you calling me? We aren't friends anymore. I don't talk to two faced bitches thanks."

There was a sigh, on the other end of the phone and I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry Tomoyo." I said my voice soft.

There was a pause and another sigh. I felt so bad for jumping to conclusions.

"We aren't dating" She said and it was followed by another long pause.

I raised my finely shaped eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"I turned him down today, saying friends are more important and maybe when his grow up and learn to accept you ... it'll change"

"Aw, Tomoyo ... you didn't have to do that. I wouldn't have gotten over it eventually ... I was just really hurt that ... you of all people would be the type to ditch me for some guy and his friends cant even accept me because the schools really fucked up."

I doodled all over my notebook; I have a tendency to do that over the phone.

Tomoyo giggled, "You know me better than that, and you have a horrible temper Kura ... " there was another long pause and I stopped drawing the 's' figure.

"Are we good now?" She asked me. I stared at the SAKURA I had drawn over my notebook. What happened to the innocent Sakura I was... what happened to her? Where did this bitch come from?

"Sakura?" I heard my name again, and snapped out of my depressing thoughts. "Sorry, mother was showing me a note, and I got caught up in reading it." I lied, and bit my tongue hoping she'd take it.

"Oh okay, I asked if we're good though..." She said once more, another long pause following. Man, too many freaking pauses in this conversation.

"Yes, no worries. We're perfectly fine!" I said as I let out a laugh and got off my bed examining my side view.

I'm looking pretty good lately, must be that new diet I'm on. The one where you stop eating sweets and sugars for 6 weeks.

"Kay well I'd better go, mother is ragging on me for being late to Piano lessons. See you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes, love you lots." I pressed the end button, and stared at it.

I tossed the phone on my bed and preceded to finishing my homework... man do I ever hate homework...

--

"So mother said I should get involved with something 'extra curricular' to meet new people and get my name out there!" I said, matching her tone from our earlier discussion.

The whole table started laughing, and I too joined in the fun. "That...was way... to priceless!" A silver haired boy George said, he had transferred here from Korea. Nice boy. I think he's gay though ...

I glanced up at the cream wall, reading the small clock's little hands. "Okay, well Tomoyo lets go" I said, as I got up and grabbed my new GUESS purse and grabbed my tray to dump into the garbage.

I waited for Tomoyo and we walked out of the café together. She was ranting on how about mother wants her to sign up for the R&B or Hip hop dance classes.

She stopped abruptly, her hand resting on my forearm. Her face held a look of terror, and I looked forward to see what the huge stink was about. Nothing ordinary there, I continued to look around and still... nothing.

"WHAT?" I blurted out, blushing at the people who stopped and stared.

"We...we could join t-together!" She was shaking with excitement, and my eyes widened. "O-Oh No..." I said, as I started walking backwards, my hands up in defense. She started laughing, that silly little nervous laugh and I collided with something hard...

"Shit" I said as I fell down, almost sitting on the object.

I happened to look back, and immediately got up. I sent a glare towards Tomoyo who was now laughing full force.

"Sorry." I muttered out, my eyes narrowing. His brown hair glistened through the school's poor lighting. I snorted ... almost out loud too.

He glanced up, and for once in my whole crappy high school life, I was blown away. I opened my mouth to say something but ... nothing was there.

I just shut my mouth and glared at him, before turning around and stalking off, my limbs feeling numb.

"Kinomoto." I heard my name, and stopped. Tomoyo was still giggling, and I gave her the finger. Take that!

I turned around, stiffly though. How come I'm so nervous? Gah.

I stood in front of him, and leisurely relaxed. "I said sorry already." I was glancing down at my perfectly manicured nails that I got done recently. They were prettier than his face...

Okay, I lied. _So what? An itty bitty lie wouldn't ever hurt anyone right? _ RIGHT!

... As long as it never ever got out.

Okay, Sakura ... swear to yourself, right here and now you'll never ever admit that he's attractive.

SYAORAN LI IS THE UGLIEST MAN ALIVE!

... Or not.

Eep!

I glanced up at him, and he was staring down at me, his bright amber eyes searching mine. I looked back at my nails; I couldn't have him searching me like he's really into some book that he's reading. Fuck that buddy; you do NOT get the satisfaction, knowing that you got into Sakura Kinomoto when she was feeling vulnerable!

"I know, I wanted to hear I'm sorry Syaoran though." He said as he stepped closer, I looked up in alarm. "Oh hell no" I muttered out and stepped back, this time looking around me.

"T-Tomoyo" I said, as I stepped a few feet back, only to have him step up to me again.

Fuck fuck fuckkkk. I scanned the area, looking for a place to run. Funny, how we're in the middle of the hallway and no one is caring.

Well, I guess that's what you get for going to a stupid dumb school full of rich kids. Gah.

"Calling for your friend now? What happened to big, bad Sa-ku-ra..." He stepped forward, with each syllable of my name. I swear, his eyes flashed dangerously. Was he going to rape me!?! OH MY GOD.

I gulped. "She uh... she's ..." I couldn't say anything, he was too close. I've never had anyone been this close to me before and expect me to be grouchy ass kicker Sakura.

Underneath it all, there was a girl ... a girl who liked boys but never vowed herself to date. There were too many imperfections, sure a guy could get over them and find her attractive, but ... until she got over them and found herself truly beautiful...

Sakura Kinomoto would stay away from boys. Tomoeda was my one regret and I'd never repeat it. I never want to go back or see that boy again!

He was right up against me; I could feel his breath on my face and neck. That is it. I gritted my teeth, and narrowed my eyes. I had to, I couldn't let this ... oh so very attractive guy ... ruin my life...

I wouldn't do it.

"Syaoran Li." I said, gaining my alternative back, I glanced back to Tomoyo who was standing there, her eyes wide...

With stars.

FUCK! Tomoyo's planning my wedding with some asshole and thinking about our babies and filming our first date and our first time doing it in his hot tub! DIRTY.

"Kinomoto. I like it when you say my name when you're all cracked up. It..." He leaned in, so close that I nearly jumped when he started whispering in my ear.

"It gets me all horny when you say my name..." He said as he pulled away and smirked.

"DIRTY" I screamed out, and pushed him away. I put my hands on his chest and pushed, as hard as I could. I pushed and when I was free from his ugly little rasp. I took a fucking run for it.

I ran to the end of the hallway, not daring to look back, and pushed open the doors, the sunlight streaming in on my face. I just... I wanted to run. Correction, I needed to run for it.

--

I ran and ran until I reached some little park, I was sure they wouldn't find me here. I sat down on the park, my auburn hair tumbling over my shoulder. It was still slightly curly from this morning. I played with my toes in the sand for god knows how long and finally decided to look up when I saw a car pull up.

Out stepped a fairly attractive man, his dark hair glistening under the sun and his dark pants sure giving his ass a nice view. Mmmm-mmmm good if you ask me.

I realized who he was and wanted to make a mad dash for it. Fuck, EW, dirty, I just called Eriol ... hot. GROSS!

He strided over to me and sat down. The swing sagging when he sat down. "That tells me your too fat to be sitting here... beside me." I said, as I tried to inch away, failing to realize that I'd just swing back to where I was sitting before, possibly closer.

He just closed his eyes, letting the slight wind play with his hair. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, my voice soft. I didn't seem him open his mouth to talk or anything, so I just looked down at the sand, my feet were tucked in it, warm and security filled them.

Kay seriously... What. The. Hell. Is wrong?!

"Syaoran is an ass." He said, finally after god knows how long. I looked up, my eyes narrowing. "I could have told you that."

Eriol let out a hearty laugh, okay so maybe ... maybe he isn't as bad...

I sighed and looked up at the sky, the blueness staring back at me, why... why am I acting this way? What has gotten into me...?

I felt something stir deep inside me, that feeling that you get right before something bad happens. And then once it happens, the feeling kinda nags at you as if its trying to say _Hahaha, I knew and you didn't! Told ya so!_

I gripped my side, and leaned over. The pain increasing. Probably a bad stomach ache or something, I ignored that feeling and looked up. Eriol sat there, slightly rocking himself, his eyes closed.

"Okay dude, seriously... what the hell is your problem? Are you stalking me? Is Sya-Li after me?" I couldn't say his name considering that he said it makes him excited.

That's just dirty okay? No matter how hot I secretly think he is. That's just dirty.

"I don't want to see him right now. He's a horny bastard." He said to me finally after god knows how long. I sat up straight, and looked around.

"Okay, this is starting to freak me out. I have to go now." I said as I jumped off the seat and slipped into my sandals. I looked around before walking off.

I kept glancing back at Eriol who was sitting on the swing, a wide grin placed all over his face. What the hell is wrong with these people?!

I ran back to school just in time for fourth period, and I headed into the class taking my seat. The teacher got up, a smile pasted on her face. What... the...

"Class! We have a new student! Arata Ki" She said, her fat little hands clasped in front of her body.

My eyes widened, Arata walked in, and I felt like I wanted to die.

I looked down quickly, and I knew he was flashing a smile to the crowd, girls were swooning.

He walked past me, tapped my shoulder, and sat down behind me. "Kuuura" He called out, his voice soft and gentle ... yet betrayal filled me.

"Sick fuck, stay away from me." I said as I proceeded to copy the notes down from the board and do my work. I couldn't deal with this too!

--

I pressed the phone harder to my ear, uncertainty filling my voice. "Oh Tomoyo... I'm scared." I said as I fumbled for my keys and opened the smaller gate to our house. I shut it behind me, waiting for a click and moved on when I heard one.

"_Don't be, Syaoran and Eriol are just being retarded. You know how they are, all cocky and defiant. Thinking they own you, hunny ... they don't. Although, it'd be nice if you and Syaoran got together. He's kinda cute you know!"_

I glared at nothing and entered through the backdoor. "That's dirty." I nodded to the body guard guy thing we had stationed at our house for dads protection...

Oh and us. But, like I could care!

I climbed the stairs to my room two by two and shut the door when I got in. I leaned against the door, and sighed. This ... was getting hectic.

"Oh but Arata moved here now ... I ..." I said, as I placed a hand over my chest and sighed, calming my heart rate.

"_Oh... Arata... I remember him. You're first boyfriend for three years. Kura, no worries. He's only in one of your classes. You have good friends in that class. Chi's in that class, she's just not here today. Just don't, don't give in to him. Sure, he might tell people he once dated a softer you but ... just don't worry about it. _" She said to me, her voice comforting and I smiled, knowing it'll work out in the end no matter how hard it gets.

"I just hope he doesn't start spreading rumors that I fucked his dog or something nasty like that. Because ... I know he'd do a sick thing like that." I said, not really recognizing my own voice.

"_If he does ... do it RIGHT back! Play the game Sakura. I know you're good at this, it's who you are. Don't be scared of a little baby boy, who's acting like a retard because you've moved on! Oh, mothers here. I gotta go, call me later. Love you!_" And then the line went dead and I moved to my bed where I fell down in exhaustion. This... wasn't going to be a pretty year. And today, today was a bad day. I let my guard down for what, maybe 10 minutes?

How horrible.

I groaned and hit my head repeatedly into my pillow. I heard something outside my window, and slowly peeked over the ledge. Just... just the dog.

I let out a breath and laid back down, sleep succumbing to me.

--

**A/N:**

Yeah, so... Sakura has a softer side to her! And Syaoran is starting to talk to her now. And this guy, coming to her school.

Oh my!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Review too!

Love

Luvia


	5. Chapter 5

Fell in love with the game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Five

_The Sleepover_

I stayed home today. Mother didn't even come into my room which was kind of strange, but I faked sick to the maid. I told her I felt like throwing up, and she asked if I was pregnant.

I laughed in her face and obviously told her no, when was the last time I've had sex?

Kay dumb thing to ask myself...

Tomoyo called me, but I was actually sleeping – I had some chicken soup and it didn't agree with me.

I called her back later though, my head feeling warm and my insides screaming out for medicine.

"Hey." I croaked out as she answered the phone, in her usual cheery tone.

"Sakura! Where were you today?!" She jabbered on, and I sighed feeling a headache coming on.

"I'm not feeling well." I simply answered back, my head now full on blasting.

She groaned, and started telling me about her day and I just ended up tuning her out.

"Hey Tomoyo. Your day sounded great but I'm going to let you go. I'm really not feeling well. I'll see you later." I said before hanging up and snuggling back into my warm embrace under the sheets...

--

Wednesday.

I entered the hallways, and no one seemed to notice my absence ... but then again, I wouldn't want them to.

It was nearing Halloween – I had to think of something clever. Hm...

Perhaps a wizard? Or maybe a nurse?

Nah, to classic, and not to mention it screamed out _BORING!_

Okay, how about Cinderella? Or something Disney, maybe Belle? That would be cute...

But is it really me?

Hahaha, oh god, could you imagine THE SAKURA KINOMOTO (drum roll please...) dressed up as Belle from Disney. HAHA, I'd have to be a gothic and people wouldn't even be surprised.

I'd be surprised though...

I rounded the corner to my locker and Tomoyo and some girl were sitting by it. "Hi" I croaked out, my voice still pretty raw, I probably got a small cold over the past two days but, meh. Not like it's a crime to be sick and miss school.

Tomoyo looked up, and smiled waving me over. Her friend, a dark haired gorgeous girl smiled timidly at me, and I smiled back... just to be nice.

"Hi there, I'm Sakura K. What's your name?" I asked to her, as I sat down by Tomoyo and slung my bag on my knees.

"I'm Meilin, I just transferred here. Nice to meet you." She replied back, her Japanese very fluent. "Transferred from where?"

There was a slight pause, and loud giggling could be heard. I raised my eyebrow and glanced up around the halls. That's strange...

I glanced back at the girl, and she too was listening. "Hm, whatever anyways ... where did you come from?"

"China." She answered back, a smile breaking out on her face. "I came here to visit my stupid ugly cousin, but he hasn't even said hello since I got here. He probably hates me because I came to see him!" She frowned and glared at the tiles staring up at her from the floor.

Curiosity peaked in me, "Oh that sucks. Who's your cousin?"

She lifted her head, her pretty red eyes staring back at me. "Syaoran Li. Do you know him?" She asked me tilting her head to the side.

I paused, smiling thoughtfully. Glancing at Tomoyo I gave her a look before answering back, "No... No idea who he is. You'll have to introduce me to him at lunch."

The bell rang and I got up, bidding goodbye to both of them, I made my way to class totally forgetting Tomoyo's in that class.

She rushed in after me, a confused look plastered all over her face. I inwardly sighed. Shit, shit shit! She's going to wonder.

She pulled the chair out rather loudly, and for being late it caused a ruckus. "Sorry" She muttered as she sat down with a huff and pulled out her notebook and a pen. Ripping a piece of paper out, she scribbled something down and handed it to me.

The teacher eyed me suspiciously, and I plastered a big grin all over my face. She smiled back at me, and went back to calling the attendance.

"Here" I muttered when I heard my name and opened the letter that was sitting under my notebook to hide it from the nosey old teacher.

_ARE YOU DUMB? WHY WOULD YOU SAY YOU DON'T KNOW SYAORAN LI? SAKURA KINOMOTO WHAT DO YOU HAVE UP YOUR SLEEVE? _

The note wasn't friendly and I almost let out a giggle. Instead it came out sounding like a giggle and a cough, people looked at me funny and I sighed replying with the lame excuse "it came out funny. Sorry."

I scratched back,

_NEVERMIND, I WANT TO SEE WHAT SYAORAN LI SAYS WHEN HE GETS INTRODUCED TO ME. JUST WATCH LOL_.

She just glared at me, and crunched up the note causing the teacher to look around the room. I looked up from my notebook, copying the notes down rather quickly and she smiled at me.

What's her problem, she's like obsessed with me...

--

Lunch time approached rather... quickly and I met up with Mei Lin and Tomoyo. There were two versions of her name – odd huh? Meilin and Mei Lin. Don't ask me which one to use ... because honestly, I don't know. I just say them and spell them different. Haha 10 bonus points for Sakura!

She was standing beside Tomoyo chatting up a storm when I walked up. My hair was perfectly in place, and I had checked my makeup. I used the excuse of having to use the washroom before we went on our escapade.

"Ready? Let's go find my cousin." She said as she turned around and we walked down the hall. At that moment, in my life ... I felt bad. Not really like I've done something stupid, but more like a badass. And, I liked it.

I glared at some grade 10'er and she ran away quickly. We passed through the "cool" hallway and I could see over tanned fugly Barbie doll laughing. Her new best friend Becca was checking her nails not even listening. Typical.

"BECCA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" I smirked as the pretty looking girl looked up, and shook her head yes. "Sorry." She muttered and the fugly Barbie smiled.

We turned the corner, and left through the rear of the school, the boys change room on our left and the girls on our right. "Maybe he's in the change room?" I asked, as we passed it.

"We can look if he's not outside."

We sneaked around, and came up behind a big large cluster of bushes. Mei Lin told me since I was the smallest, to get in there and if anyone comes by they'll just say I'm looking for a necklace.

I climbed into the group of bushes, and peeked through a small opening. I scanned the area for Syaoran but no sound. Hahaha, Mei Lin told me to look for a hot brown haired boy. I spotted Eriol and some of their friends ... but no Syaoran.

Something told me he was in the locker room. Oh groan. Why did I even mention it?

I climbed back out and picked the little sticks out from my hair, a glare playing on my face. She just had to go and make me duck in a cluster of bushes.

"Well?" Tomoyo asked.

I stood in front of them, my hands clasped in front of me. "Nope, no sign of your cousin..."

Mei Lin huffed, and glared. "Where could that boy be...?" She asked, as she looked around thoughtfully.

"He's not really the type to go to the Library, actually ... he'd be caught dead in the library" She stopped and let out a giggle. She's not bad actually. Tomoyo said that they bumped in to one another, in the hallway and Mei Lin looked pretty lost, so Tomoyo helped her out and now they're pretty good friends.

Tomoyo called her Kawaii, that's when you know its time to grab her and run... haha.

"The gym isn't open at lunch, right?" She asked us, and I looked at Tomoyo who shook her head.

"If he's not out here or with the cool people ... then where could he be? Change room?" Mei Lin stopped dead before she grabbed mine and Tomoyo's arm and dragged us to the change room.

Well, Tomoyo went with her more...willingly than I did, she had to literally drag me.

--

She opened the door with a broom, and peeked in. Usually, the basement is deserted at lunch; we couldn't try the upstairs change room just because we could hear guy's laughing in there... like nerdy guys. Talking about pokemon on their game boy. Seriously, they're probably all vampires that are scared of light. HAHAHA.

I looked at Mei and Tomoyo and we bolted downstairs, to the deserted basement. This change room is usually only used for "special" occasions, or says Coach Heike. Huh... Right, those special occasions... hm...

Tomoyo was on look out, she sat by the girls locker room, right beside the boys room, and every time she saw someone coming, she'd slap one of our legs.

Mei poked her head in farther; there were no guys in the front part of the change room where all of the sinks and stuff were lined up...

Mei entered farther, and poked her head around the little center block. I came up behind her, (crouching of course) and we both peeked up.

A few guys were sitting on the benches laughing; I ducked down, and sat against the center block thing, my heart racing.

"Are you going to the party this weekend Syaoran? Going to take Becca?" A blonde haired guy asked. I was being clever and took out my little compact mirror. I could see them perfectly, Mei and I were both crouched together, and watching the little scene, hoping no one would come in. That's what Tomoyo is for... right?

Syaoran shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, I guess. Becca's not really ... my type though, sure she'd be a nice fuck but ..." I cringed when I heard this.

Is that all this boy ever thinks about?

Mei glanced at me, and nodded her head, we both exited quietly, trying not to make a noise.

"Kay, so we defiantly know he's in there... how to get him out...?" I asked, as I put a hand over my heart, it was racing. From what? The adrenaline rush? That's pretty normal for me though, I'm used to doing bad ass things. Maybe from seeing Syaoran Li smile? Gah, I don't know. I always got screwed up when I see him, and it really fucking bothers me!

Mei smiled, and grabbed her phone. "I'll just text him saying I'm outside the change room and I'm lost. You two run for it, and when he comes out ... casually walk in talking about something totally random. If he asks what you are doing down here just say..." Mei paused and glanced behind her.

"CAFÉ!" She squealed and Tomoyo nodded, as we all leaned in watching her text him.

Me and Tomoyo both linked arms and walked away ... rather quickly. Hiding behind the door, we watched as Mei glanced around, a confused look all over her face. She jumped when Syaoran came out of the boys change room.

"HI COUSIN OF MINE." She squealed and hugged him; a surprised look caught his face.

Tomoyo grabbed my arm and we both walked out from behind the door. I giggled, and she started talking about tonight at the mall. Apparently we're going to the mall to shop, or we're making it seem like it...

"I'm not sure what to be for Halloween." I said thoughtfully, as I thought about the many creations and such that I could be. Our arms were linked, and we were walking away from them talking about Halloween.

"Oh! Kura please let me make you a costume!" Tomoyo pleaded and looked up at me with huge large pleading eyes. How could I say no...

"Or...you could be a slut for Halloween – that would surely represent you well, _Kura_." A voice said, and I turned around. Mei was standing on his right, a confused look playing on her face. Was this for real or...?

I smirked, "Shut up." I said as I looked at Mei who stepped forward.

Fuck, cats out of the bag now. Well ... it was bound to happen; I just wanted to see the look on the arrogant asshole's face.

"Wait, Sakura ... you know Syaoran? You told me you didn't!" Mei Lin said, a tone of confusion ran in her voice.

I smiled, "I know, I just wanted to see the look on his face."

Mei Lin rolled her eyes, "Syaoran... this is Sakura and Tomoyo." She said, as she awkwardly went on with the introductions.

He rolled his eyes, "I know." You could hear the tone of impatient, in his voice.

"Now Syaoran, be nice. Sakura and Tomoyo are coming home for dinner tonight and spending the night. Please be nice." She scolded, as she grabbed mine and Tomoyo's arm and we both walked off.

I looked back at him, and he was left standing in the hallway a surprised / caught off look on his face. Winking at him, we turned the corner and I felt my cheeks heat up.

Shit, what did I just do?! It just... kinda happened. You remember I was telling you I felt really bad ass, yeah ... I guess that's what caused it. Shitttt.

--

I put my uniform in my bag neatly, and smoothed out my jeans. This is the first time I've ever seen Syaoran out of his clothes and for some stupid reason, I wanted to look presentable so he didn't think I was some slob hanging out with his cousin.

Tomoyo called me, an hour ago and demanded me to wear the pink plaid tank top. It puffed out at the chest and slimmed out in the stomach area. She said it made me look bigger busted and cuter.

I had on a pair of blue jeans, probably my favorite ones. They had an S on the back; I got GUESS to customly design the back of the jean for an extra hundred dollars. Eek, mother wasn't impressed but father said it was cool.

Hehe, thanks dad you rock!

I headed downstairs, my guess purse and a smaller bag over my shoulder. I was driving down to another expensive part of the city, SKY VIEW was the little suburb name. It was about 45 minutes located from my house.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go now. I should be home late but it's a Friday night so no worries." I smiled, and she looked up from icing her cake. She entered some stupid little cake thing, where you designed a cake and entered a contest, and won like 10 grand. Like that would even add anything into our bank account but whatever floats your boat.

She smiled, and nodded before sighing and pushing her long hair back out of her eyes. I looked at the cake; it was a pretty white cake with little pink flowers around the top ring of the cake. And then on the second layer, a slightly rounder cake – the purple flowers gleamed back at me. And on the bottom, the largest cake – she was designing some yellow flowers.

"Pretty cake by the way," I commented as I grabbed my shoes and shoved them on.

I had my hair combed, and my auburn hair gleamed under the kitchen lights. I had applied the new MAC makeup I bought yesterday.

"Thanks dear, it's not done though. You'll see it later. Have fun." She called out after me; as I opened the door to the garage and got in my fathers brand new SUV. He wouldn't care if I took it out for the night; he practically gave it to me saying that he had no use for it considering he had to drive a Lexus.

Hahaha, score 600 points for Sakura!

--

I pulled up to the house and stopped stared, sitting in the middle of the street. The Iron Gate gleaming back at me, a car horn rocked me out of my reverie, and I sighed before turning into the driveway parking in front of the gate. I rolled down the window, and pressed the little green button. "HELLO?" A gruff man said, the video camera moving slightly.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mei Lin, I'm Sakura."

There was a pause, before the gate opened up. Man, no wonder Syaoran was such an ass, look at the house he lived in...

I drove up the driveway, and parked near the end of the circular driveway. I shut the car off, and looked around my surroundings, the palm trees, the amazing garden... seriously, to die for much?

It made my house look pretty shitty, even though our house was viewing the gorgeous river that streamed through. The sunsets were amazing...

I got out of the SUV and walked away, pressing the little lock button over my shoulder. I adjusted my big sunglasses and headed up their steps. Pressing the doorbell, I smoothed my shirt out and adjusted my small sleepover bag. Mei told me to bring my uniform and some other needly stuff for tomorrow; I didn't tell mom I was sleeping over, but whatever. I have my new Chocolate LG cell phone that dad bought me for scoring 85 on my math test.

The door opened, and Syaoran stared back at me. I smiled, "Hello is Meilin in please?" I said politely, I didn't want to get kicked out of their house for being a bitch.

He muttered something like yeah follow me and moved aside for me to walk in. I stepped into their house, and almost died. "You're house is amazing..." I breathed out and looked around at the delicate features.

I slipped my shoes off and placed them by Tomoyo's; she probably got here like two hours ago and was planning something against me...

Syaoran rolled his eyes, and I followed him to the backyard, where both girls were lounging on the lounge chairs in their bikinis. I immediately opened my mouth to say something but Tomoyo cut me off, "I brought you a brand new bikini! Come on, go get changed. Ask Li-kun to show you to the bathroom, he's like a servant for Meilin." Tomoyo giggled and sipped on her pina colada after handing me a cute little two piece pink bikini. Wait a second, Tomoyo ... and alcohol? Oh god, what were these girls up to?!

I spun around, and Syaoran glared at me. "I'm not a dog Mei." He growled out, and glared even harder.

I let out a small giggle, "Yeah, but you sure sound like one." It just kinda slipped out – he looked at me before looking away, a scowl suppressing from him.

"Oh Syao? Can you show Sakura where her room is for the night? The one next to Tomoyo..." she cut herself off as she seen him raise an eyebrow. "THAT ONE?" he called out and she just nodded. "Yep."

Syaoran glared at me, "Come." He said as he turned around and stalked off not even waiting to see if I was coming or not.

"Hoe!" I rushed after him, and I followed him up the stairs to one of the hallways, we passed a few bedrooms and we finally came to one. Syaoran opened the door and pushed me in. "Ouch." I said as I rubbed my shoulder, my mean demeanor coming back on. With Syaoran, I'll be a bit of a bitch, but around his family – I'll be the girl you bring home to meet mama.

"Asshole" I muttered as I looked around the room, there were two doors. "Kay so ... one leads to the bathroom..." he said as he opened up the door and a shining beautiful bathroom stared back at me. "What does that door lead to?" I asked him, curiosity filled me once again; man did I ever get in trouble for being curious. Curiosity killed the cat...

"Nevermind, don't worry about it." He shut the bathroom door and moved around me to the second door where he opened it and I almost died at all the closet space. "Seriously, I'd die to have a room like this" I admitted, a faint pink line covering my cheeks.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you know how to get back downstairs?" He asked and I thought back thoughtfully, "Not really..." I let out, before looking away. He was angry, I could tell.

"Kay well... do try and hurry up. I have a life I'd like to attend to. Not spending my Friday night with someone... someone like _you_." He spat and turned around before stalking out.

I stared at the door before shutting it softly. He was standing across the hallway, his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed. "Hurry up." He demanded and I just scoffed.

I put my bags on the bed, and opened the bathroom door quietly, before rushing over to the second door. I opened it slightly, and glanced around the green room... the very green room.

I saw posters of half naked girls, and some car models. Oh god, Syaoran Li's room. Oh my god. We shared a bathroom.

There was a banging on the door; I could tell Syaoran was impatient. I shut the bathroom door to his room and quickly changed into my bikini. I put a long t-shirt over top of it, and opened the door to meet the angry face of Syaoran Li.

"Took you like twenty fucking minutes." He said as he turned and walked away, expecting me to follow.

"Asshole" I muttered and he stopped, turning his head. "What did you say?" He requested and I squeaked. "Nothing."

We reached the backyard again and he stopped. "Thanks" I muttered half heartedly, before opening the screen door and disappearing to where Tomoyo and Mei sat. They handed me a Pina Colada as I sat down between both of them.

Tomoyo glared at me, "Take that off!" She said tugging at the t-shirt of Garfield that I had packed; I accidentally grabbed it when I was packing it.

I sat up, and glanced around before removing the top and lay back down. I felt really uncomfortable for some reason...

We just talked and talked, about school and China and boys and giggled. I looked over Tomoyo's shoulder when the screen door opened and Syaoran and Eriol stepped out. Eriol was wearing a black t-shirt, with some black khaki shorts. His hair was sorta jelled, making him look oh so ugly. Hahaha.

Syaoran had on a red t shirt, some Chinese words scribbled all over it and some khaki shorts too. I felt my face heat up, and I looked away. Mei looked at me, and raised her eyebrow. "The sun" I muttered as I took a drink of my pina colada and stared at the water. I felt like going for a swim... some random urge.

The boys walked up to us, and Eriol went over to Mei where he pulled out a HUGE FUCKING WATER GUN. "Bye bitches." He said as he started spraying Mei and her pretty black swim suit. I glared at them before throwing my pina colada at Syaoran. I squealed as Tomoyo pulled me up. "WHAT THE HELL!" She started off but got a full mouth of water. Ouch, that probably hurt badly.

Water from water guns always hurts really bad, probably because it's always so hard and pointed in a straight line.

I glanced around, before backing up. I felt really uncomfortable now, I felt like there eyes were scanning down my figure. "Fuckers" I growled and pulled Mei who was looking around for something to whack them with.

Eriol started laughing as he sprayed me. "FUCK OFF" I screamed at them when Syaoran came towards me, his gun propped up in his hands ready to shoot.

Mei and Tomoyo had made a run for it, they were running down the back yard and Eriol was chasing them, totally soaking them. I glanced after them, and noticed a water hose lying on the ground. As if Syaoran could read my mind, he sprayed me in the face.

"OW." I screamed as I clenched my eyes shut, the water stinging for a few minutes. I could feel him standing close to me. I growled at him, trying to grab the water gun. "GIVE IT TO ME LI." I screamed as I stepped back a bit, I didn't realize I was standing so close to the pool's edge.

He smiled and pushed my shoulder. I felt my body giving into gravity, I glared. "If I'm going in, you're going in." I said as I grabbed a hold of his shirt and let out a squeal. The water was cold, and I was cold. I glared at him after coming up from the water. It was my chance; I grabbed the gun and swam to the ledge. He was hot on my trail; I threw the gun away from the ledge, got out quickly and grabbed it before pointing it at him.

He looked like a drowned rat; his face held a huge frown and his clothes were soaking. His hair was wet and drooping into his eyes. I giggled, "You look like an ugly drowned rat."

I backed up slightly, still pointing the gun at him; he just walked lazily towards me, and that's when I made a run for it. I ran towards where Mei and Tomoyo were sitting, the hose in Mei's hands. I forgot to realize there were steps, and the gun flew out of my hands as I fell down a flight of three steps.

I could hear laughing behind me, and I got up and glared, Syaoran was standing in front of me with Eriol beside him. They were both holding the guns, and I gulped. I scurried backwards and came in contact with a huge tree.

I ended up whimpering as Eriol started spraying me, I was cold, shaking and I'm sure my bikini was see through. "You guys are seriously horny bastards!" I called out through gritted teeth. The sun was starting go down, the October air coming out, it was getting pretty chilly out. Syaoran clenched his jaw and sprayed me again. I put my hands up in defense over my face, and let out another squeak. "OKAY I GIVE UP!" I whined out, my hair hardening. Mei and Tomoyo made their way back to me, and Tomoyo helped me up.

Tomoyo glared at Eriol and Syaoran before pushing her way through them, her hand on my arm pulling me with her. I grabbed Mei and dragged her with us. Eriol and Syaoran were standing in the middle of the lawn, both soaked too. I smirked, and grabbed my Garfield shirt before sliding it over me to cover up any awkwardness.

Syaoran and Eriol approached us, and I grabbed the towel before walking up to the door. "Coming? I'm cold guys." I whined, and Tomoyo shook her head causing me to walk back. I sat down on the lounge chair and put my glasses over my eyes. I felt the sun get blocked, or what was left of the sun and I lifted my glasses. "Yes?"

Syaoran smirked as he sprayed me in the face, and I gasped. It stung my eyes once again. I got up, and glared at him before rubbing my eyes. My one contact moving to the back of my eye. "FUCKER." I growled out as I blinked my eye rapidly, the contact feeling like it was about to rip. I was tearing up, tears dropped from my cheeks, this hurt like hell.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Mei asked me, and I glanced up, my left eye probably super puffy. She gasped, yeah; I was right on the dot.

"Your asshole cousin sprayed my eye and my contact like ripped in half and now it's stuck." I took my nails and felt around my eyeball; I finally felt the contact and pushed it back to its normal spot.

My eyes came into focus and Syaoran was standing RIGHT there. "Oh my god" I said, as I jumped. "Kinda scared me there." He bent down, and looked up at me. "Are you okay?" He asked, his face holding a look of concern but oh, I knew better. I smiled sweetly, "Yeah, sorry for getting mad." I said as I clasped my hands in front of me. He smiled at me, and got up and that's when I pushed him into the pool once again.

Tomoyo took the hint and grabbed Eriol by the collar and flung him into the pool. "Come on! Let's go lock them out of the house and their rooms!" Mei offered and we followed her giggling...

I glanced out of the window, and saw no Eriol or Syaoran. "They got out... they're in the house" I spun around to face the two girls who were enjoying a bucket of ice cream and watching some love song. I glanced at the bathroom door and opened it; I could hear rummaging through the second door. "Oh they're in his room" I whispered quietly, as Mei looked over at me and got up, she walked through the bathroom door and opened the second door quietly. Syaoran was standing up, his arms flailing around him rather angrily. "SHE GOT ME WET TWICE ERIOL AND LOCKED US OUT!" he screamed, his face angry.

"I want that bitch to go down." He growled as he paced around the room, I shut the door and we both walked back to the bed. I gulped. "Guys..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER.**

I just couldn't cut it off there! I wanted this little water gun fight in! Totally cute or what?! Sakura's attracted to Syaoran (but is in denial and tries to push it away!), we already all know that. But he hates her, he loves to bug her and he wants her to go down.

Oh dun dun dun, the other boy didn't make an appearance in the scene but Syaoran's cousin did!

Please please review, don't forget to check out my other story – A Touch of Fate.

Thanks,

_Constructive reviews allowed_ – don't be too harsh though, I felt I really needed this water gun fight, otherwise the story won't really go anywhere...

Hoped you all loved the extra long chapter! I usually stop at like page 8 Haha, its page 12.

Please review, more reviews the faster the update!

Love Luvia.


	6. Chapter 6

Fell in love with the game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Six

The party & sleepover part 2

"We're back!" Mei Lin said as she entered the house, a few bags in her hands. She slid off her shoes, and me and Tomoyo followed suit.

Syaoran came through the living room door, and scowled. "Fucking women and their shopping" He said as he glared at us, probably me mostly. He sure did hate me, or at least it reaaallly looked like it.

"Xiao Lang, is that any way to treat our guests?" A woman with a sharp, clear voice said as she entered the room, behind Syaoran. Her hair was short and tied back into a half pony. She adjusted her designer glasses and smiled. Her brown eyes scanned over us.

"Hi I'm Syaoran's Sister. Fuutie" She smiled before coming over to both me and Tomoyo. Syaoran stood behind his sister, a scowl playing on his face. He was trying to be respectful but he probably felt too much hate for me to even look at me. I sort of felt bad... oh well...

"Mother wants you all to come for lunch," she began as she turned around but stopped before her brother. "You too. Go get Eriol please. Be in the dining hall in ten minutes" She left the room, leaving an awkward silence.

I played with the hem of my blue dress, my hand was sort of getting sore from all these bags, Tomoyo and Mei Lin made me buy everything!

Syaoran just stared at us, before turning and leaving us standing there. "Kay well, let's all go get ready!" Mei Lin said as she started up the stairs, we always headed into my room to get ready. Probably nicer than the other two rooms.

--

"Sakura dear, you're the mayors' daughter?" A woman, probably around 45 ish said to me. I looked up, a smile playing on my lips. I swallowed before speaking. "Yes, I am." I replied politely. One thing mother had done, was teach me how to speak to older important elders in my life. First impression is very important you know. So why not be an outstanding girl, make your enemies parents _adore_ you... Cunning, very cunning indeed.

Syaoran sat across from me, a scowl playing on his lips. He kept staring at me, and give me weird looks. His mother almost caught him rolling his eyes but he pretended to be looking over at the clock. She fell for it, or at least looked like it.

"What's that like?" She asked once again, I think her name was Yelan. Her gorgeous long back hair was tied up in a pony, and her clear brown eyes were squinted and focused on me. The fork in her hand was still, and everyone at the table was either watching me or her.

I was introduced to Syaoran's four sisters and his mother. He sure has a lot to deal with. I went upstairs, and freshened up just a bit before coming back downstairs. Mei Lin and Tomoyo attached to my hip. His sisters nearly died when they saw me, they kept muttering things in Chinese and Tomoyo kept giggling. Stupid her! Taking those Chinese classes!

They were all fairly nice and very gorgeous. I have to admit, I'm a little jealous. Anyways, back to his mother.

"It's tiring. Hah." I giggled slightly, and Mei Lin started laughing. "Seriously auntie, I'm sure the girl gets bombarded enough about her father and their publicity. Cant we talk about something airy and light?"

She saved me and I sent her a grateful look. Thanks Mei Mei, I thought as I took another bite of this tortilla chicken salad. Very Delish if I might add.

"Alright alright" She gave up hopelessly before laughing. Looking over at her son, she frowned. "Syaoran, you're being rude to our guests."

She looked away from him and gave him no time to respond as she was already talking about something else. "Why don't you girls stay for the weekend?" She invited and Syaoran groaned out... loudly.

We all started laughing and I shrugged before looking at Tomoyo who was looking at Mei Lin. She just nodded before me and Tomoyo nodded. "Sure, why not. Mother wouldn't mind." I said, as I stretched my leg slightly, it bumping into something.

I froze and watched as Yelan got up, and told the butler to get our plates. Mei Lin stood up, followed by Tomoyo who was slightly red in the face. I stood up and looked over at Eriol who was coughing slightly. Fuck! I missed all the action. I stretched once more, and walked over to meet the girls.

--

I remember looking up at Mei Lin as she dialed a few numbers. "Hi, I'm having a party tonight and you're invited!" She said as she gave out the address and hung up. Her family, (except Syaoran and Eriol) had left to the beach house for the weekend. Her aunt said they could have a party, it didn't matter to her. Just block off the upstairs.

Me and Tomoyo headed downstairs to get a snack. "Her house is beautiful huh?" I said as we walked down the stairs. The grand entry coming into our view.

"Yeah, seriously. Breathtaking...and her aunt is so nice. Makes me wonder where Li gets his attitude from." Tomoyo said to me as we turned the corner and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

"I dunno, but man alive – he sure is a grouch" I grumbled as we entered the kitchen. Tomoyo opened the fridge but stopped, "I feel weird rooting around in his fridge. Here! You do it!" Tomoyo ushered me to look in the fridge, but I stepped back shaking my head. "Nooo way."

Me and Tomoyo stood in the kitchen, staring at the fridge. "You just get some apples" I said for the umpteenth million times. Tomoyo giggled, "No! I'm not going into Li's fridge to get some apples! You do it"

I giggled, "No!" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, staring stubbornly at the fridge. Tomoyo stared at the fridge too; we were probably thinking the same thing...

Why couldn't the fridge just open and hand us the apples?

"Staring at the fridge isn't going to make it come to you." I jumped slightly, and put a hand on my chest. Looking over my shoulder, I met face to face with Eriol.

He stepped in closer, a smile playing on his lips. Sick, he's probably sizing up Tomoyo and imagining her naked.

"Well, we need apples and its very weird going into someone else's' fridge, especially Li's fridge." I said as I stared at the metallic fridge. It just stared back.

I growled and looked at Tomoyo. "This is gay. Seriously. Eriol, get us apples." I said as I looked over at him, he was leaning against the counter, staring at me with one eyebrow raised.

"No. Get it yourself. Plus, I have plans. I'm going to get ready for Mei Lin's big party. Want to meet some hot girls" The way he rolled the 'r' off his tongue made me want to be sick. I grabbed Tomoyo's hand and walked passed him, glaring at him on the way by.

Tomoyo just followed knowing he was being a jerk. On the way up the stairs, Syaoran emerged from his room, his hair soaking wet and some clothes stuck to his body. He probably forgot to dry himself.

I just glared at him, as we entered the room I was staying in and sighed. Mei Lin was sitting at the desk smiling. "Where's my apples?" she said, her smile faltering.

"Ah... Well, Sakura or I didn't want to go into your fridge. Well, Li's fridge. It's kinda ... awkward?" Tomoyo said as she sat on the bed and giggled. I just nodded, leaning against the doorframe of the room. I looked back down the hall and saw Syaoran and Eriol walking up the stairs talking. Syaoran looked over at me and I looked away quickly.

"Alright, well ... we'd better get ready for this party!" Mei said as she stood up, stretched and went over to the bags we brought home earlier. She bent down and started searching through them, "Kura, what do you want to wear?"

I walked over to her and knelt down beside her too, "Doesn't really matter, something cute" I said as I stood up and turned to Tomoyo. She was smiling down at me, "You really are a good friend Kura." She said to me, and I smiled. "Thanks, right back atcha" I said to her as I looked back at Mei.

She stood up, and opened two doors into the massive closet. She grabbed a pink towel and handed it to me. "Here, go shower. Make sure you lock BOTH doors, knowing Syaoran he'll try and steal your clothes and pour bleach all over them. Go shower, and we'll meet back here in 45 mins or so?" She told me, as I grabbed the towel and looked at Tomoyo who was ushered to follow Mei so she could have her shower.

Suddenly, I was left in the room all alone, I could hear movement in the room next to me and I gulped. I shut the door to entering my room and locked it, I made sure to check the closet for any doors or something.

There wernt any.

"That was dumb" I said to myself as I opened the door slightly to find an empty bathroom. I sighed in relief as I headed over to the other door... the door to hell.

The door opened just as I grabbed the handle and I stared up in surprise. "I... uh..." I couldn't say anything, I was at a loss for words.

He was staring down at me, a smirk playing on his lips. "You what? You're going to have a shower?" He motioned to the pink towel that was clutched in my hand.

"Yeah, is that a problem? Mei Lin said I could..." I said as I stared at the floor, I suddenly felt scared of this guy, what if he rapes me or what if he beats me up. He said he was going to get back at me, and suddenly I was very scared.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." He said as he stepped into the bathroom and I took a couple steps back. "Wh-what are you doing?!" I said as I looked behind me, making sure I didn't bump into anything.

"Well, for starters. I _really_ need to take a piss, I feel like I'm about to explode if I don't relieve myself and then I need to shave and try and brush my hair. But, don't let me get in your way! We can share right?" He said, a smirk playing on his lips... once again. Does that ever leave his face?!

"Uh no, I don't think so. You can use it AFTER I'm done. Now out!" I said, my bitchiness coming back as I slapped his shoulder hoping he'd move.

Except, he didn't.

I growled slightly, and I began to hit him on the head with the towel while, screaming "out!" the whole time.

Finally, he complied and headed out the door, it was all too good to be true.

I sighed and locked the door before locking the door to my room, incase he tried something funny.

I was standing in front of the mirror brushing my hair. I heard a soft click and I looked towards the door to Syaoran's room. The handle was slowly turning, I gulped. Fuck!

I walked over to the door and held the door shut with all my might. Too bad it just opened, almost knocking me off my feet.

I stood there agape, my mouth wide open. I didn't know what to do. Syaoran was standing there once again, a smile playing on his lips.

"You're not done yet?" He said to me as he stepped into the bathroom, and I immediately moved back.

"Here, let me help you." He said as he picked me up and I immediately started screaming, hitting him on his back. "LET ME GO SYAORAN LI" I screamed out as he headed towards the shower.

He just kept walking and he stood me into the shower before turning on the cold water. I screamed again, the cold water hitting my body. He stood at the entrance, smirking. "You look cold." He said as he shut the door to give me some privacy. I immediately turned the hot tap on full blast.

I heard the door shut and I sighed before removing my soaking wet clothes. The shower doors were frosted incase someone WAS in here. Hey, I'm already in the damn shower ... so I might as well have it right?

I heard a zip and immediately froze. "What..." I breathed out, standing in the shower completely naked.

I didn't hear anything after that for a few seconds so I grabbed a shampoo container and opened it, taking in its flowery sent. Mmmm...

I squirted some into my hands and then I heard another sound. A humming sound, Syaoran was still in here! He just shut the door to his room, he never left! OH GOD! I'm in a shower, completely naked while he's out there ... doing WHATEVER.

"Syaoran?" I called out, my voice tiny and squeaky. The humming stopped and I soon heard some water running before the toilet flushing. A burst of cold water filled the shower and I screamed once again. What a fucking dickhead!

"Sorry _Kura-Chan_" He said sweetly, I only growled and sunk back into the water when it turned hot. I shouldn't have taken a shower here; I should have just washed my hair in the sink or something...

I turned the taps off and opened the door slightly; Syaoran was at the mirror, shaving cream all over his face, a razor in his hand. He looked at me through the mirror and rolled his eyes.

"I need my towel..." I said as he wiped his hands on his black wife beater and walked to the towel. He turned around and threw it at me; I shut the door and wrapped it snugly around my body. I was scared to leave the shower.

I opened the door and stepped out, he kept on shaving. I shrugged and walked past him to my room. I stopped at the door and looked back at him, "Thanks" I said before quickly opening the door to my room and stepping into it before shutting the door.

What the hell made me say thanks? Thanks for what? And thanks to Syaoran Li? Fuck, have I gone insane?!

--

"Kurraa! You look cute!" The music was loud and I nodded, the beer in my hand moving around slightly. I took another drink, "Thanks ... whoever you areeee" I said my words slightly slurring.

The person left and I leaned against the wall, taking another drink in. It was cold and refreshing. I think the party started after we all showered, and then the beer got busted open and I couldn't help myself.

There were kids in the back having a bon fire; I have no idea where Mei or Tomoyo are. I looked to my right, my vision slurred. "Oooh boy. She's goin down" I muttered out as I fell against the wall and slid down. The figure coming closer to me. "Sakura what in the world are you doing?" they said to me as I grabbed their outstretched hand and got up.

I giggled hiccupping slightly. "Thanks person I don't know!" I ushered passed them and went down the stairs one at a time. Hey... Didn't Mei say the upstairs was off limits? Then how did I get up here? What...

The room was spinning and I could hear Syaoran laughing somewhere in the distance. "Syaoran?" I called out as I grasped the nearest object, which happened to be a vacuum. I nearly slipped over it, which caused me to squeal. I took another drink of my addicting bear. "Hmmm" I said as I opened the patio doors and headed out into the back, catching sight of Tomoyo. "Hey Momo channnn" I muttered as I tapped her back. She was sitting on Eriol, and he was kissing her neck.

"Sick!" I said as I turned around and came face to face with a tall figure. "Oh hi!" I said as he replaced the beer in my hand with a new one and walked off.

"Strange..." I said as I took a sip. Mmm, new flavor maybe? Tasted realll good. I snickered and headed back for the house, the lights blurring with the rest of the scenery. It was all just a big blur.

--

"Kura Chan what the hell are you doing?" I turned around, and giggled. "Oh hi Mei Lin Chan! You really gotta try one of these beers, they are sooooo good" I slurred and fell over, my balance all screwed up.

She grabbed the beer from my hands and smelt it before taking a small sip. "Doesn't it taste soo gooooood?" I said to her as I staggered over to her. The living room was packed. Eriol was making out with Tomoyo upstairs, I think... Or I remember her running up there with Eriol hot on her tail. That's cute in deeed. Mei disappeared for a while but It was all good, I started drinking and...

I don't remember. WHATEVER! I giggled slightly. "Your drink or how many you've had have been spiked. STAY HERE Sakura. I'm serious. STAY." She told me as she walked off and I giggled, turning around to face...

"Arata!" I giggled as I jumped forward and latched my arms around his neck. He smelt like Axe. It made me want to throw up. "Hi Sakura." He said to me as he put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

I snuggled into his arms, and he reached back for the counter. "Here, a new beer." He said to me as I grabbed the beer and opened it – the contents spraying up on him. "Sorry" I giggled and wiped it off the side of his face.

I took a sip and stepped back, the living room suddenly became really really blurry and before I knew it, I felt the wind getting knocked out of me. My legs contracted and I fell down in a heap, blackness succumbing to me.

--

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER YOU SICK ASSHOLE" I opened my eyes and looked around, my head was pounding. I looked up and saw Arata on top of me, his hands under my shirt. My pants were half down my legs and my shirt was up exposing most of my stomach.

I let out a high pitched scream before starting to kick. "Shut the fuck up bitch. I'm horny and your mine." He whispered into my ears as he kept feeling me up.

The room was spinning still, how long as it been? My eyes reeled back into the back of my head and my head hit the pillow again. I was awake; I could see Arata being thrown off by Syaoran. How... how did he know?

I groaned, I was barely awake. How much did I drink? My eyes closed once again, and before everything went black I felt someone getting on top of me.

"Sakura. Sakura..." I opened my eyes, coming face to face with Syaoran. His face was screwed up with a look of disgust and realization hit me, I was almost raped by my ex boyfriend.

I started to cry and pushed Syaoran off of me. I pulled the covers over my half naked body and lied there, just crying. Syaoran sat on the edge of the bed and was rubbing my fingers but I pulled them away. "Go!" I screamed out as I turned on my side and managed to pull my pants up. This party fucking sucked.

I heard the door shut and I sighed before really letting it out. I just lied there crying and crying til I fell asleep.

--

I stumbled out of bed and grabbed a handle of the door. I looked around, the room oddly familiar. I was almost raped in Syaoran's bed? Oh god, poor guy...

I opened the door and headed downstairs into the living room. I passed the kitchen door and I saw the microwave lights flashing back at me, "4:06..." I muttered to myself as I entered the living room. Mostly everyone left; the living room was trashed though. Mei Lin was passed out on the couch, on top of some cute guy... Odd.

I heard some movement and turned around heading into the sun room. I opened the door quietly and saw Syaoran sitting on the sofa and some girl randomly kissing his neck. I felt disgusted and I quickly left, shutting the door with a click.

I remember climbing the stairs, my head was pounding and I headed back into Syaoran's room. Don't ask me why, I just did though. I crawled under his sheets and a few tears leaked out once again. I remember lying there and the door opening. I froze and looked up, scared it'd be my almost to be rapist. But it was just Syaoran. He looked pissed off. He slammed the door behind him and trudged over to me.

I shrunk back into his bed, "Please... don't .. don't hit me" I squeaked out as he stopped, dead in his tracks.

"Sakura, I'm not going to hit you. YOU pushed me out when I was trying to be nice and comfort you."

I sat up, my eyes tearing up, this guy was accusing me. "I WAS ALMOST RAPED ASSHOLE. DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE AROUND ANOTHER GUY? NO." I screamed out as I broke down again, this was embarrassing but I couldn't help it. Arata almost raped me and Syaoran ... came to my rescue. Here, I am yelling at him.

He sat on the bed and took my hand, I flinched but didn't move. This party sucked. "Plus, you hate me. Why would you help me?" I said as I wiped my face with my left hand. He moved a bit closer. "Sure, I might hate you but that doesn't mean that when my cousins best friend is getting raped, I'm going to sit back and cheer for the guy raping you." He said to me as I wiped my face, he was awfully close and I looked away. "Don't." I said as I pulled my hand back tucked them around my knees.

"The girl downstairs was just kissing me. I don't want you to hate me for that." He said to me as he grabbed my hand again. I glared. "This. This right now. What's happening, between us – it wont ever be mentioned. You're just being nice. That's all." I said as I stared at him, he nodded, his hands rubbing my fingers...

--

Monday came fast and I pushed the doors to the school open. I passed Syaoran and his group of friends and he smiled at me, it wasn't a big one but it was there. I just nodded and headed to my locker. What was happening between us? This wasn't allowed. I wouldn't let myself fall for some asshole like him.

I told Mei and Tomoyo about it Sunday morning, about how Syaoran stayed with me all night and we just talked. He asked me why I hated him and I couldn't answer it. It was nice, but... I hate him and he hates me. That's how its gotta be.

No fuck ups and _defiantly_ no exceptions.

--

Well, what do you think?

Sorry for not updating for like a month. I just didn't have any inspiration.

That's the truth, hopefully you all don't hate me.

Hah, anyways. Reviewww!

I'll update faster, I SWEAR!

Love Luvia.


	7. Chapter 7

Fell in love with the game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter Seven

The fight of fatal attraction

I swear.

The last couple of days have been CRAZY.

Tomoyo signed me up for some stupid play thing. I have to go and sing in front of the whole school today. Haha, how embarrassing!

"Sakura! Make sure your ready for your bio exam hey!?" Some pretty dark haired girl said to me as I walked down the halls. I have nooo idea who she is but... hey whatever.

I've avoided Syaoran like the plague, seriously. I haven't talked to him, haven't even looked down his hall. I want to stay away from him. I hate him; I hate pretty boys like him who know they can have the world at their fingertips. It sickens me...

Maybe because I know I want it but I defiantly can't have it. I won't allow myself to break myself like that.

It's confusing hey? It's a bit of a girl thing...

--

"So how's life Sakura-Chan?"

I turned around and looked at the pretty blonde haired girl. She fixed her glasses and smiled at me. Suddenly, I became so... so... popular.

"It's alright." I turned back around and focused on the test that was placed in front of me... I had to ace this...

--

I got up from my desk and handed in my test. I headed back towards my desk and tried not to make any eye contact with Syaoran, and when I glanced up randomly he was staring at me with his famous smirk plastered all over his face.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down hoping this class'll be over soon...

The bell finally rang and I got up and grabbed my new PUMA bag without taking a second glance back behind me. I met up with Tomoyo seeing as we didn't have to go to our fourth block class today. "What should we do?" I asked as we walked down the hall towards our lockers, a smile fitting my face.

I turned the corner and came face to face with Arata. Groaning, I pushed my way passed him and glanced over at Tomoyo who was looking at me, worry spread all over his face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Leave me the fuck alone" I was practically raped by him; I wasn't going to let him just sit back and take total control of me. He just growled and pushed me into a cluster of lockers. I felt the lock ram into my back.

"Fucker!" I screamed out as I leapt forward and slapped him. Kids were clustering around us as I hit him repeatedly.

I finally pushed him through the ring of kids with my last little bit of energy and collapsed against the lockers, with my eyes closed and breathing hard.

Tomoyo poked my arm, and I opened my eyes to be greeted with Arata, his fists closed tightly – his face holding a tight expression and he was breathing ragged.

I just stared at him as he stepped close to me, his chest a few centimeters away from mine. I was fucked. I looked to my left and raised my eyebrow at Tomoyo.

"Bitch look at me." He said as he grabbed my jaw and forced it to look at him. I winced as he squeezed my jaw together, if he didn't stop it – I'm sure it would break.

"W-what" I managed to breath out as he lifted me off the ground, my feet squirming under me. He brought me close to his face and snarled, "Don't you EVER fucking hit me again, do you hear that?!" he screamed as he threw me back against the lockers.

My back was sore, and my jaw was sore. Where were the teachers? Where was Syaoran when I needed him?!

He came towards me, and I scurried back, only to feel my back pressing against a locker. "You are a disgrace." He spat down at me as he picked me up and slapped me.

My face flew to the left, and I saw Syaoran through a crack of people talking to a teacher. Tomoyo was running towards them, I could almost hear her screaming out. I cried out, my face burning. I didn't have any energy to fight this kid, seriously.

The teacher came over running, with Syaoran and Tomoyo tagging behind. The teacher pushed through and pulled Arata off of me, and I fell to the ground in a heap, I could feel the tears coming.

Almost a week after I was nearly raped, he tries to beat me up?!

Wait a second, correct that ... he _did_ beat me up. Fuck, I allowed myself to get my ass kicked by a guy like twice the size of me.

The kids dissipated quickly because of the teacher screaming her lungs out, and Tomoyo helped me up where I leaned against the locker feeling my jaw. Syaoran was standing there quietly, his eyes focused on me as I stared at the floor. I couldn't look up.

The teacher turned to Syaoran and Tomoyo who were staring at me. Probably wondering whether I'd ever look up again or not, I couldn't ... I couldn't let anyone see the great Sakura cry.

A few tears dripped off my cheek and onto the floor and Syaoran bent down, his hands on both sides of my arms. "Hey..." he said as he looked up at me, I looked away and sniffled.

I felt like a baby, a huge fucking baby.

--

I had to stay in the nurse's room for a while; she wanted me to be "checked out". Arata was in the principal's office at the moment, I bet he was getting a suspension or something. Hahaha, what a fucker.

I sent Tomoyo home, telling her I was fine. And they kicked Syaoran out saying they were going to examine me. He left blushing, his face heating up at the thought of them taking my shirt off. Boys...

I sat on the bed, my arms wrapped around my knees. They called my mother and she said to send me home, she and father were at a press conference and she wasn't able to leave. Good, I don't want her knowing about Arata trying to rape me. They only told her that I was in a fight with a male student and he really did some damage to my jaw.

"Alright Miss Sakura." I looked up when the nurse walked back through the door to the room I was sitting in, I didn't know this school had a small doctors office in it. They must have a lot of accidents or something. I nearly laughed at the thought of this private school having a lot of fights but I guess that's what you get cramming a shit load of kids with different beliefs and such into a small school.

"Yeah?" I croaked out as I ran my hand through my hair, I probably looked HORRIBLE.

"Your jaw is cracked, it'll be sore for a while. That's probably the worst of your injuries. Nothing too severe to worry about other than that. I'm giving you some painkillers because it might hurt from time to time and you might have a bruise form around the bottom of your lip. If you're worried about looking like you got the crap kicked out of you, just put some concealer on it." She added with a wink as I got up and proceeded to put my shirt on. They wanted to make sure my back was alright from where the lock jammed into it.

I nodded and grabbed my bag before leaving the nurses room. I had to make sure I got this prescription filled as soon as possible because I have a feeling its defiantly going to hurt in a few days...

--

I was sitting on the steps of the school waiting for my ride. I didn't feel like taking the bus home or anything stupid like that. I just wanted George to come get me so I could go home and take a long bath.

I looked up when someone was standing over me, his brown hair blowing in the wind. "Can I sit?" he asked and I just nodded.

He sat down beside me, and studied me. "Li, please stop staring at me." I said as I kept staring forward, I was back to calling him by his last name.

He put his arm around my shoulder and I sighed leaning into his arms. This wasn't supposed to happen, I'm fighting it soo hard but my body... it's just doing it on its own. I can't fight everything; I'm not superwoman or anything...

"Feeling any better?" he called out to me as he stroked my hair, I nodded slightly feeling safe in his arms.

Corny, I know but ... but it's just hard to explain. You're not supposed to like your enemy, its not supposed to work that way.

Like a week ago, he was saying how much he hated me and wanted me to go down and now he's sitting here with me holding me.

Maybe he just feels bad for me or something pathetic like that...

"Thanks..." I said as breathed heavily and closed my eyes – feeling the sun and wind caress my face. I don't know how long we sat there for but it was for quite some time.

--

He offered to drive me home; we stopped at an ice cream parlor on the way home, the one where I was a bitch to that over tanned Barbie doll.

Speaking of her, she comes back from Maui soon ... Greaaaat.

"This is really good." I said as we sat in the parlor, I was eating my ice cream and was sitting there watching me. He thought it would cheer me up.

I looked up at him and titled my head smiling, he just looked at me with his intense amber eyes. I looked away; I could feel my face heating up. Shit, this was almost awkward.

I played with my ice cream, watching as it turned into strawberry soup. I glanced up as I licked the spoon and my eyes flickered to his lips and then back up to his eyes. I could feel myself being drawn into him by his eyes, as I dropped the spoon into the ice cream cup and leaned over the table where he quickly leaned up too.

I felt his lips collide with mine and I closed my eyes immediately, as he worked my lips with his own. His soft ... oh extremely soft lips were on mine. Syaoran Li's were! I opened my lips for him to get inside and we soon pulled back due to the lack of air. I looked everywhere but him, and he smiled chuckling at me.

This wasn't supposed to happen ... I wasn't supposed to get feelings for him, we were supposed to hate each other and that's it! Hate hate hate...

And it was turning into like like like...

"You taste like strawberries" He pointed out and I giggled before getting up to throw my ice cream up. I waited for him to get up and we headed back to his car...

--

He pulled up to my gate, and I had to lean over him to enter the code. It was kind of weird because I felt his hand brush against the inside of my leg. It felt ... different from when Arata was on top of me, his dick digging into my legs.

Sick. I don't know how I'm comparing Arata and his dick to Syaoran and his hand but I still am.

The gate opened and he drove up, parking his car. I sat in his car for a while before looking at the house. I don't think anyone's home...

And before I knew it, I felt myself saying,

"Want to come inside?"

--

What do you think guys?

Short short chapter but I wanted to leave

Review okay!?

I'm working on a new story by the way too, I'm really hoping to have it up as soon as I can and then start on the next chapter on this story.

This is like the first time they kissed in the story! Oh jeeze. The stories probably going to be around 20 chapters long but I don't know yet because I still got lots planned out.

Mwahahaha

And you'll just have to stay tuned!

Review please.

Love Luvia

Ps

Sorry about the chapter being so short, I know its bad compared to my other chapters but I wanted to leave it there...


	8. Chapter 8

Fell in love with the Game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 8

Rules & Empty

There was a pause and Syaoran stopped what he was doing. He looked over at me before looking back at my house. "Sure..." he said slowly as he undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. I sat in the car surprised at my boldness and moronic self. _Idiot idiot idiot!_

He opened the door on my side and I got out, my bag dangling on my shoulder. We walked up to my front step and I put the key in the slot, he shoved his hands into his pockets and followed me in my house.

I slipped my shoes off and turned around waiting for him to step inside. "It's alright, I'm not going to bite" I giggled as he stepped in cautiously, maybe he knew about Touya?

He slipped his shoes off and walked towards me slowly, he looked dangerously sexy standing in front of me and I looked away blushing. "You have a... a... ermm... nice house" he muttered as I led him to the kitchen.

"Want something to drink? Is Juice fine?" I asked as I reached up, my shirt exposing part of my mid driff. I could barely reach the cabinet, I'm so damn short.

He laughed and reached up above me with ease, "Tease" I muttered out as I turned around to face him, his body nearly pressing up against me, and he put the cups in between my chest and his own as he smiled down at me.

I grabbed the cups and turned around, wiggling my butt slightly. I stopped myself suddenly, _what in the HELL has gotten into me?_

I poured him a drink and handed it to him, he graciously accepted and I sipped my slowly. He put the cup in the sink and leaned against the counter.

Linda, our maid came walking in. "Sakura!" she said graciously, as I smiled at her. My hand was dangling by my side and Syaoran reached his hand down to grab mine. Linda saw this and raised her eyebrows, I just looked away blushing.

I think the cold hearted Sakura was being replaced with her old self... the cheery happy one, who never _ever_ stopped smiling and always had a kind attitude.

All thanks to Syaoran, the one who is _supposed _to be my enemy but here I am, kissing him and he's standing in my HOUSE holding my hand.

"Who's this fine young man accompanying you today?" She asked me and I looked at him, he smiled up at her with that darling handsome smile of his.

Did I mention, Syaoran's a year older than me, making him even _sexier_... Ahhh...

"His name is Syaoran Li. I stayed at his cousins all last weekend." I said as I pulled on his hand and lead him passed Linda. "Now... if you'll excuse us" I said as I pulled him through the doorway and up the stairs for some more privacy.

I opened my door to my room and pulled him in, he was chuckling slightly. "What?" I said as I turned around to face him, he shut the door to my room and locked it.

"Nothing nothing" he said as he sat down on my bed and watched me pull my hair out; I sat at my vanity brushing my hair, staring at him through the reflection.

"Your really attractive, did you know that Sakura?" He told me, and I could feel my breathing literally stop. He got up quickly and headed over to me, and I looked up at him, I felt around for the desk to put my brush but I just dropped it on the floor.

He leaned down and kissed me, I scurried to get up and kiss him back. My door was locked; we could have our own private time.

He pushed me towards the bed, and I loosened his tie. I pulled back and stared into his eyes. "What's happening between us Syaoran?" I said as I stood in front of him, my hair a mess and my skirt hiked up a bit, higher than it should be.

"I don't know but I'm not complaining" he said as he pushed me down on the bed and crawled on me kissing my neck. I put my hands in his hair and leaned back as he kissed down to where my shirt covered the rest of my neck.

"We... need you out of this" he said as he tugged on my shirt, as I lifted my arms. I don't know what really possessed me to do this, and I was trying so hard to fight it, but it was just too hard. And it didn't help that he always left me in a daze when he kissed me. It was like it was my heart taking over and not my stupid stubborn mind.

Not that I was complaining, or at least at the time I wasn't.

He pulled my shirt off and stared down at my bra. I blushed looking away, he kissed my collarbone and chest, and I was really starting to get into it as I leaned up and kissed his ears.

That's when my brother knocked on my door.

"Shit!" I whispered out as I grabbed my top and hastily put it on, ushering him to hide in the bathroom; I quickly went over to the door and opened it, forgetting about my hair.

"Hi sorry." I said as I stood at my door, my brother looking at me. He peeked passed me and I gulped. "Linda told me you had a guy over. I want to see him." he said as he stormed in, I followed him as he traveled to the bathroom.

"No T-Touya!" I said as he pushed the door open to reveal a Syaoran leaning against the wall. "Hey you, asshole!" Touya said as he walked into the bathroom and he tried to shut the door in my face but I caught it.

"Don't do this Touya!" I screamed as I quickly walked over to Syaoran and held his hand glaring at my brother.

Syaoran just glared back, basic instinct. He looked down at me and I smiled up at him before glaring at Touya. He can't take EVERYTHING good away from me ... can he?

"Are you dating my sister?"

Syaoran looked around nervously; I don't think he knew what to answer. He looked at me for a while before looking up at my brother, "I don't know" came his smooth reply, he looked really nervous. I could feel his hand sweating. 'It's okay...' I thought as I squeezed his hand a bit.

"You don't know? Is she your fuck buddy?" He asked us and I couldn't help but gasping, "You really think _I'd _be a fuck buddy Touya?" I couldn't help but say it; he was starting to piss me off.

"No... but I don't even know my own sister lately, you've become... this... this monster!" he said as everything came to a halt. He... he doesn't know me anymore? I'm a monster...? Oh god, what happened to me?

"Listen up buddy; there are rules if you want to date my sister." Touya said as he leaned against the bathroom counter, funny place to be having this conversation if you ask me...

Syaoran raised his eyebrow coolly, he was listening. Touya grumbled at him, "No having any sex. I don't care who you are and how bad you're aching for your daily fix. That's what jerking off is for."

I almost choked, could you imagine if he walked in on Syaoran sucking on my neck? Ohhh shit.

"If you break her heart, I swear to _Kami_ that I will hunt you down and rip your balls off. I'm dead serious by the way too." He said as he stood up, his upper lip curling upwards.

"And don't think that I wouldn't ever find out – I have my ways." He said as he glared at Syaoran, smacking him upside the head before walking to the door where he stopped and looked back.

"Now, be a good boy and keep little peter in your pants" he said as he left the room. I heard my actual bedroom door shut and I turned to Syaoran who was staring at the wall across from us. I hugged him and kissed his neck, "I'm so sorry." I told him and he looked down at me, running his hand up and down my back.

"Hey it's alright, he's just looking out for his baby sister but uh hey..." he paused and I pulled back, almost fearing what he was going to say.

He looked anywhere but me, I knew it – Touya scared him off. Fuck Touya has to go and ruin everything. It's not fair!

"Yeah?" I said as I held his hand, he pulled it back and I got the message – I looked away, I couldn't even look at him. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed it before turning to leave. "I gotta go now." He said as he disappeared through the doorway and left my room – the door shutting with a small click.

I slid down against the wall and sighed, it felt like everything was coming to a slow painful stop and there wasn't anything I could do about it – just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Heh, except I wasn't enjoying it, I was the one who was standing in front of the train that was coming fast and I couldn't move – I was waiting for my prince to come save me...

Too bad he just walked out on me...

--

I sat in my desk, flipping through a magazine. Bio class was boring, we had a sub. I missed the last two days of school – after Syaoran left I began throwing up and dry heaving. Mom let me stay home for two days; the second day was more of a skip day. I felt sort of bad but whatever.

Syaoran wasn't in bio today – that's weird. He always comes to class.

"Sakura?" I heard my name being called and I looked up at the teacher.

"Yeah?" I said as I closed by bio text book and put it away. He called me up to the front desk and I grabbed my bag. I stopped in front of him and he gave me a stack of homework I needed to get done soon and told me to go upstairs to the library.

I climbed the stairs two by two and entered the library. I walked around the library for a while and saw Syaoran and his friends sitting at a table in the back. I headed down a row where I would be able to hear them but they wouldn't be able to see me. Pretty clever I know right?

--

**(Normal POV Change)**

:"Her brother told you he'd rip your dick off?" Eriol said to Syaoran as he sat at the table. Syaoran leaned back, "Yeah. Like come on, what a fucking joke" he said as he laughed, causing a ripple effect with his friends.

"She's ugly anyways, why have her... when you can have me." Amaya purred, as she put her hand on Syaoran's thigh. He smirked and pushed it off. He had a strange feeling that someone was watching him but he just shrugged it off.

"You know we have that dance coming up soon hey? Spring Fever or something gay like that hey?" Syaoran's friend Takashi said as he caused the table to break out in another round of laughter.

Syaoran nodded and looked down at his binder before looking back up, "Yeah, I don't think I'm going to go. Man every lady wants to roll with me and I dunno which one to pick."

Eriol leaned in, his voice dropping a few pitches to a whisper, "Well I think you should take..."

--

**(Sakura POV Change)**

I nearly jumped when the librarian turned down the row. I grabbed a book and walked fast, I 'm supposed to be doing WORK but instead I was spying on Syaoran Li, and it was getting to the really good part - the part where Eriol was saying who Syaoran should take to the dance.

Maybe he'll ask me.

I sat down at the table not too far from them, and opened my books to do work. Near the end of the period, I saw them walk out and looked away. Amaya walked by me and as she walked by she flicked me on the top of the head. "What a pussy move" I called out after her.

Eriol, Syaoran and Takashi soon came out around the corner and Syaoran looked anywhere but me. I turned back to my work and as they were passing by, I felt Eriol punch me saying "Your brother is the man seriously".

It only caused my face to pale, Syaoran was telling EVERYONE?! What?!

The weekend was approaching fast and my birthday was only next Monday, I wasn't all that excited. But it was something to look forward to, my 18th birthday... hmm...

--

**Friday after school: **

"Are we going shopping Sakura-Chan?" I heard my name and turned around to see Tomoyo holding hands with Eriol. For once I actually didn't freak out – I just smiled at the both of them. I guess I was too tired to really care who she wanted to date. If she really liked Eriol – just date him hey?

That's what I always thought.

I told her about Syaoran coming over and us making out – and she told me that he was saying that I have the smallest boobs and that I like to stuff. I almost started crying hearing that, now I was really mad, this kid wants to play dirty – well I can too ...

"Yeah, that seems okay." I said as I looked away as they shared a kiss, Eriol passed me and smiled and I turned around, my spirits down.

"Hey, you alright?" Tomoyo asked me as I smiled. Man I was sure missing Mei – she was sent back to Hong Kong, her mother heard that she had sex at her aunt's party and she was forced to go back without any means of communication.

It was a real shocker and I overheard it from Eriol and Syaoran. NOT that I was spying on them or anything, they were walking a few steps ahead of me and I happened to turn the corner before they turned around and saw me.

Hehe...

"Oh yeah sorry..." I said as I returned to planet earth and sighed. We got in to Tomoyo's car and she sped off towards the mall, I was sad. I couldn't help it. The last couple of weeks weren't cool but when was it _ever_ cool?

Mei Lin's party lead to Arata trying to rape me which lead to Syaoran staying with me and I got to know him. That was good but then Arata beat me up, that sucked. Syaoran hung out with me after that – we ate ice cream and kissed.

And that... that was amazing. I really thought that we ... we would work out. But I guess not hey?

And then we made out and my brother pushed him away and told me I'm a monster. Maybe that's why he doesn't want anything to do with me? I don't know.

I kept staring out the window, the scenery passing quickly. Tomoyo hummed a soft tune and she pulled into the mall parking lot. I wasn't really "in the mood" for shopping – I was tired and wanted to go home and sleep.

I probably won't come to school next week much, I'm just so damn tired and I just... I don't care anymore.

There's just nothing for me to care, I feel so...

So empty.

--

_Dear Diary, _

_April 7__th__ 2007,_

_Things have been shitty lately; sometimes I wonder why I even pay attention to the high school drama – it just fucking sucks._

_I moved from a small crappy town – I was grateful for that but I didn't realize that I'd be entering what I didn't expect: worse._

_I met Syaoran Li – probably the most arrogant man ever. And I started having feelings for him._

_I was more eager to do things, I didn't think everything was so shitty all the time, I hung out with my best friend every day and she hooked up with Li's best friend. I thought it would get better, Syaoran would ask me out and we'd date._

_But he only told me I was "__**attractive**__" meaning, fuckable..._

_He only wanted me for the goods, not because I'm a good person or anything. Just because I'm a girl – virgin._

_Or at least he thought so, but he never knew I'm not._

_And then Arata came back and I was almost raped by him but then again ... Syaoran came to the rescue._

_And I was just getting used to the fact that he was around – he was always..._

_Always gunna be there for me._

_But then I realized – he got bored and __**I got hurt.**_

_What a fucking douche bag. I hate men..._

- Sakura.

Well (:

There you go, another update haha.

Sorry for the long time, I got busy and we moved and I lost my internet. So things haven't been peachy but I'm here.  Now its summer and I'm going to try and update as much as I can, but I work the next 6 days in a row. Goodness ... kill me nowww.

Oh well!

Review please!

**Thanks guys!**

**Luvia**


	9. Chapter 9

Fell in love with the Game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 9:

Expiration Date

I stayed home from school today. I woke up sneezing and coughing like you wouldn't believe. I convinced mom to let me stay home again (she wasn't impressed but that's defiantly not the point!).

I cleaned my room today and hung up posters and totally changed it around. When mom didn't hear anything from me she came into my room and saw my bed against a different wall and the computer against another wall. She was shocked needlessly to say but I told her I couldn't just sleep, I needed to take my mind off of things.

I went through my clothes and shoes and actually _threw things_ out. It was amazing, I called Tomoyo later and told her and she screamed at me telling me its "uncool" to throw my stuff out.

What a geek.

Later that night, I got a call from non other than my stupid rapist. He called me half drunk telling me he still loves me and because we have a past doesn't mean things can't work out.

I merely responded with, "I'm not into the whole dating thing, sorry Arata" and then hung up.

I'm sure that hurt his pride a little, Tomoyo had told me how she over heard him saying that he'd get to the "finish line" before Syaoran would.

And the finish line? That's me.

So now, apparently ... I'm a race between two guys who's pride is in their way. Well, lets see about that one boys.

--

I opened the door to the fridge and reached in to grab an apple. The phone rang and I shut the door with my foot and answered the phone, "Hello?" I said into it as I leaned against the kitchen counter, the apple in my left hand as I rolled it around between my two fingers.

There was no answer on the end, and it only frustrated me. "Hello?" I said once more as I looked out the window and onto our garden.

There was a car parked on the other side of the road, a man sitting in it, he was watching me. "Fuck off asshole" I said as I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed END.

It only rang back once more and I moved towards the front door where I leaned against the front door and peered out at the car. How come that car looks like Syaorans...?

"Syaoran what do you want? I can see you dick head." I said into the phone as I watched the man in the car jerk slightly.

Man, I must have good eyesight or something.

Then there was a dial tone before I saw the car start and puil away. "What a creeper" I muttered to myself as I bit into the apple and shut the front door to come face to face with...

"TOUYA!" I said as I jumped slightly and threw the phone at him, midly glaring at him before walking up the steps to my room.

When I walked passed him, I swore I saw Syaoran's glare appear on his face. Great, now I'm imagining things. What the hell..

--

The bell rung and I sat down, panting slightly. Touya dropped me off about three blocks away from school and told me that I'd better "hit the road jack" what the fuck? What a dick.

Tomoyo was sitting in her desk, a huuuge grin plastered on her face. I brushed my hair out of my face and looked at her. "What?" I said as she looked at me, with that evil look in her face. I knew right then and there that I was doomed.

"I'm taking you to the mall tonight and you're getting a haircut!" She said as she stood up, and towered over me. Oh god... Kami-Sama... help...

I touched my long hair and whimpered slighty, "N-No Tomoyo. You cant! I-I love my hair!" I stuttered out and she sat down when the teacher strolled into class, a folder in his hand.

"Well Class ... as you all know the spring dance is in a week. Guys? Have you asked someone yet?"

The class groaned and I put my head down on my desk wanting this day to be over, I have a bad feeling about the rest of the day...

--

I stepped down the stairs with Tomoyo, we were both chattering crazily. Chiharu came running up to us, panting slightly. She stopped in front of us – her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "Did you hear Sakura-Chan!?!" She called out and I glanced at Tomoyo who glanced at me, we were both like wtf...?

"No... what's going on?" I said as I looked at her, she nearly gasped before grabbing my hand, which only caused me to grab Tomoyo's hand as I was being dragged away.

"Chiharu what's going on!?" I said as we turned the corner and came face to face with none other than Syaoran Li and Arata Ki standing in a circle, Syaoran's lip was bleeding and Arata's face was colored with pretty colors.

"They're fighting!" Chiharu whispered as she pointed to the two boys surrounded by people. Where the hell is the principal or something?

"Fuck" I cursed as I pushed my way through the crowd, people were giving my dirty looks. That stupid fucker over tanned Barbie elbowed me in the jaw. What a cunt. I slapped the back of her head before pushing my way through another net of people.

I stood at the front of the crowd, I couldn't hear what Syaoran was saying but Arata was pretty clear.

"She's an ugly bitch. What do you see in her!?" He said as he took another swing at Syaoran who easily ducked it and punched him in the stomach.

"She's hot!" Syaoran said as he dodged another blow.

I stood there, my eyes widening as I looked around. Becca was holding onto Eriol who was giving her a dirty look. Heh, slut.

"I want to ask her to the fucking dance asshole" Arata said as he pushed Syaoran down, who was caught off guard and fell back, landing on the grass. He kicked Arata and he fell down. They sat there huffing and puffing.

"Go have Kinomoto. You tried to rape her after all! You liked her then, why do you have to follow me around like a lost puppy and like every girl I do!?" Syaoran screamed out as he jumped to his feet.

I think they were both idiots and didn't notice me standing like RIGHT there. I stood there, rooted to the ground, a shocked expression all over my face. The crowd of kids gasped and some of them sent me a dirty look. I only sneered and gave them the finger back.

Arata sprung back up and dashed towards Syaoran who blocked him, the fight was pretty intense. "She...was just..." Arata stopped as he felt his jaw and growled before punching Syaoran in the face, his nose spurting out blood. He stood back satisfied as Syaoran held his nose in pain before reaching forward and grabbing Arata by his collar.

"Go back to your bitch. I have Becca, you can have the Kinomoto slut. You were going to say she's a good fuck huh? Only a sick bastard like you would know that. **I don't waste my time on girls like her.**" He said as he punched him in the face and dropped him on the ground before he stood panting hard.

I stared at him, and he looked up. We locked eyes and I stepped forward before slapping him on the cheek, hard. "You are a fucking JACKASS." I screamed out as tears collected in my eyes. I didn't notice Arata getting up, and getting ready to swing at Syaoran again.

"SAKURA" Tomoyo screamed out as I looked over to her, being greeted with a kick to the stomach. I fell down in a heap, everything going black.

--

I woke up, my head dizzy. My stomach was in so much pain, I noticed a bucket beside the bed and I leaned over emptying my stomach contents into the bucket. Most of it was blood; I couldn't even stand the sight of it.

I wasn't at school anymore, I was at the hospital. I glanced around the room and leaned back into my bed when Tomoyo came in. "They said you were awake. _Finally_. You were out for a day. Your dad came and is pressing charges against Arata for harassment."

I only grunted, that even hurt. What damage did he do? He only kicked me in the stomach. Unless... No way. That's not even a possibility. I'm still a virgin, there's no way he could have gotten me pregnant and then killed the baby. I'm too young!

"That wont last" I managed to croak out, as Tomoyo sat down. She was holding the school paper in her hand. I reached out and grabbed it, my eyes scanning the paper.

"**EXPIRATION DATE: KINOMOTO SAKURA**

BEING A TEENAGER IS HARD, BUT BEING THE MAYORS DAUGHTER IS WORSE. AND NOT ONLY TO MANAGE THAT IMAGE, SHE ALSO CAPTURED THE HEART OF ARATA KI AND SYAORAN LI. EXCEPT NEITHER OF THEM WANT HER. OUCH, THAT'S A BLOW TO HER PRIDE. SHE'S KNOWN AS THE SCHOOL SLUT, MEETING GUYS AND BREAKING THEIR POOR LITTLE HEART. SHE'S OLD NEWS NOW."

I threw the paper against the wall and it slid on the floor and out the door. My face was red, I could feel it. "Now I'm a school slut? It wasn't my fucking fault." I said as my hands tightened into a fist.

Tomoyo sighed and rubbed my hand before getting up and leaving. "You have a guest. Be nice." She told me as she left the room and a few minutes later Syaoran entered. He looked guilty. I growled and screamed at him. "GET OUT." It hurt to scream, it felt like the wind was being knocked out of me.

"You've got a cracked rib. Don't put any pressure on it, it might break" He said as he sat down where Tomoyo sat and stared at me.

I gave him the finger and lay back in my bed, completely ignoring him. "You don't waste time on girls like _me_. Get the fuck out before I scream rape asshole" I said as I pushed his hand away, it was lying on the bed.

"I'm sorry" He said before getting up and walking out, where I saw him grab hands with Becca and walk off. What a fucking slut. She's not even hot. Ugh.

This is becoming a huge mess. I can't even go to school without being constantly kicked or beat up on. And if I wasn't being beat up, I was being talked about.

What the fuck did I ever do?

_You got involved with Syaoran Li..._

And now it's time to get uninvolved.

* * *

Well? Short chapter I know, it's just kind of a filler before I start cleaning the drama up. I think I've made enough of a mess. I just need to clean it up and add a few things here and there and it'll be done.

My friend suggested a sequel but I don't think there will be one. I'm hoping to get this story done soon so I can focus my attention on my new story. FANTASY.

Go read it!

Next Chapter: The spring dance happens and Sakura gets her haircut and a mystery letter appears in Sakura's locker. Who is it from? Who asks her to the dance?! And What happens to Syaoran and Becca?

Read to find out !

Review please, they make my day.


	10. Chapter 10

Fell in love with the Game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 10:

Picking up the pieces

"I'd like to introduce you to the _new and improved _Sakura Kinomoto." Tomoyo said as she spun me around in the chair. My medium length auburn hair was cut short, just lying on my shoulders. I had layers and bangs that swept to the side. And my naturally gorgeous hair looked a natural shade brighter; it was almost like it was sun kissed.

She also took me to get a manicure and a pedicure. That was really nice of her. She just treated me to a day out, one rich kid treating another rich kid. Ha-hah.

We we're also going to buy a dress for the dance tomorrow, and then 2 weeks from then – Halloween, I've decided that I'm going to go as Tinkerbelle. Rather... strange but I think she's so adorable so I'm going to go as her.

We walked around the mall and I played with my nails, I love the feeling you get once you get new nails. Men, you wouldn't understand but ladies! All my ladies out there – it feels amazing to run your fingers alon-...

Alright, _Alright._ Back to the story, Jeeze.

Anyways, we were walking through the mall, and I happen to spot a pretty dark haired girl, I gasp and run up to her before flinging my arms around her neck, nearly suffocating the poor girl. "MEI LING!" I scream out as I step back a bit and hold the girls at arms length, very happy to see her.

"YOU'RE BACK!" I said once more as Tomoyo came walking up, a huge smile placed on her face. She gave Mei Ling a hug before stepping back to observe the girl. Her black hair was now lined with bright red streaks and she had in blue contacts.

She looked... strikingly beautiful? Rather different? Weirdly different? ... Whatever you want to call it.

"Hey" she smiled as she held onto her boyfriend's hand. He just smiled politely, his black spiky hair glistening under the mall's crappy lighting.

She didn't say much, which I found rather odd. And she didn't seem as excited to see us. I glanced over to Tomoyo who glanced at me before looking back at her. "Are you alright?" I asked as I looked at her, concern displayed all over my face.

"Yeah...it's just Syaoran" she said as she looked down, her hand tightening on her boyfriends' grip. Was I missing something? And just when I thought it was all getting better...?

"What happened?" Tomoyo interrupted her face full of confusion. Her grip on her shopping bags had loosened and now they were sitting on the mall floor, rather jumbled.

"He's been sent home in 2 weeks. Just after Halloween. Mother saw a paper with him kissing some slut at a party and needless to say, she's really pissed" Mei Lin said as she gave me a sad smile.

"Oh, that's too bad..." I said lying through my teeth. Syaoran was _leaving!?!_

"Yeah... I know you two had something, but Arata messed it up – and Syaoran took off scared of your brother..." She confessed and I smiled, nodding. "Yeah... we _had_ something and well ... it's over and done with. Sometimes, I'll see him and smile but other than that it's like we've never met. And somehow – I'm happy for that? I don't want to live my high school years depressed because I _liked_ _your lying to yourself Sakura_ my insides screamed) a silly guy." I said as I looked to Tomoyo who gave me _that_ look.

Shit...

"You look great though" Mei Lin said as she examined me, I showed my nails off prettily and then we went our separate ways. Me and Tomoyo heading back to her house and Mei Lin and her boyfriend heading to Syaoran's house.

--

I opened the doors to the school and headed down the hallways like always. The hallways were deserted. "What the hell ... " I muttered to myself as I turned the corner and bumped into Syaoran.

I looked down, not knowing what to say. Yeah, I've still got feelings for the boy okay? But he's happy with Becca. Tonight was the spring dance – Tomoyo's going with Eriol, Chiharu is going with her new boyfriend Takashi Wonder how long that'll last, Mei is going with her boyfriend ... whatever his name is...

And that leaves me.

Going with my invisible boyfriend – you know a tall dark handsome figure that is _non existent_.

"Sorry" I muttered as I moved to let him through, he passed only responding with a grunt and I headed down towards my locker.

I opened the locker door and an envelope was sitting on top of my history book. I took it and noticed Syaoran's messy writing on the front of it. **Sakura** was on the front.

I flipped it over, not knowing if I should open it or not. Deciding against it, I slipped it into my bag and grabbed a few text books that I need for my two morning classes.

--

"Well... what does it say?" Tomoyo said as me and her sat on the bleachers during lunch. Eriol was on the field with Syaoran and Takashi playing Soccer.

I thought he was different, not like every other guy out there. I try not to think about him as much but he's always there. Tomoyo once asked me if I loved the guy but it was far too short to fall in love – I could see me being happy...

But apparently I was just a puppet to him – I got caught up in his playboy hype. I thought he would be the type to love me and treat me right but apparently he got me twisted with the average _fuckable_ girl.

"... I don't know, I don't want to read it. I don't want to believe this is happening you know? That we're no longer talking to each other – that... that it's over." I said to her as I held the envelope in my hands. She looked at me, and nodded her head in sympathy. "You need to read it. To give you closure and ... he needs it." She told me as she got up, patted my shoulder and gave me some alone time to read it.

She raced down the bleachers and laughed running into Eriol's arms. I sighed, watching the two of them kiss. Takashi and Syaoran were rough horsing around – he didn't even glance up once.

Becca and Chiharu came running over, both clad in their cheerleading uniform. There arms were linked and they went up to their boyfriends and soon it became a huge fucking with your clothes on fest.

I felt rather alone and annoyed. I glanced down at the envelope and decided it couldn't hurt to read it could it?

--

_Sakura..._

_You were unlike any girl I've ever met. All the times I spent with you – they were fun, I liked them... I liked you. You're great really. It's not you, it's me._

_My pride gets in the way and now that I'm with Becca I'm happy for the longest time.  
That night when your brother threatened me – I got scared. I ran and needed closure and then Becca just kinda came into the picture and I held onto her like I was holding on for life._

_I couldn't come to you because of my pride, you deserve so much better. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm sorry I called you a slut; I hope that you don't hate me and I hope that sometime in the future we'll see each other again. After the Halloween party, I'm returning to Hong Kong to study there – Mother says its time to come home._

_I'll always miss you. Don't forget that or ever question it._

_I hope you will be happy in the future._

_- Syaoran Li._

... The most depressing letter ever. I read it and slipped it back into the envelope, tears threatening to spill. I needed to get out of here.

I got up, grabbed my purse and rushed down the bleachers almost tripping. I brushed passed Tomoyo who stopped kissing Eriol to actually notice me running off, tears running down my cheeks. I don't know what she did after that but I was sitting in the bathroom by my locker and she rushed in.

"Kura? What did it say?"

She sat down beside me; I had it in my hands, my eyes focused on the wall across from her. I know that I missed the first 30 mins of third block... bio class. I wasn't going to go to my classes today, I couldn't.

I handed her the letter without taking my eyes off of the cold wall, we had a mutual feeling in common: we both felt tired of being walked on. Wait... could walls be walked on!?

She read the letter and sniffled a little. My ears picked up on the sound but I didn't tear my eyes away from the wall "What?" I said in a cold and foreign voice that I couldn't even recognize as my own.

"That was depressing"

"That's what I thought" I said my eyes watering again. So deep down in Syaoran's body, he had an ounce of care for me. That's a pretty...

I dunno a comforting thought?

"Too bad his pride got in the way and we have to end like this. He said..." I started crying again, my words couldn't even coming out. I sat there staring at the wall.

"He said I deserve better." I managed to choke out as I looked at her, my eyes filled with tears, them sliding down my cheeks ever so painfully and slowly.

She gave me a hug and said some words of wisdom before we both got up. I headed to the mirror and fixed my make up. "Does it look like I've been crying?" I asked as I looked at her, relaxed and normal.

She shook her head and I said I'd call her. I was skipping fourth to go home and get ready for the dance.

--

I slipped the pretty strapless pink dress on. It ended at my knees – the sheer and smoothness of it, blew me away.

It had a lighter pink design on the right side of the dress. It started at the bust line, cherry blossoms splashed on the dress – creating a beautiful dress.

I curled my hair slightly and it fell to my shoulders. I back combed the back so it had volume and shape – I wanted to look decent at least.

I wore my usual amount of makeup – eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss. My cheeks are naturally flushed so I don't need no artificial coloring on my cheeks.

My clear shoes were high heels and they made me seem 5"6 instead of 5"3.

The door rang and I found myself grabbing my small pink clutch and heading downstairs. "See ya later" I called out to my non existent family who were off doing god knows what.

I opened the door to see Tomoyo and Eriol standing there. She was dressed in a purple lavender dress; it ended just above her knees. It had purple flowers on it, it was a one shoulder strapped dress, and it hugged everything and accentuated everything... her feminine curves.

Her hair was put up in an elegant twist, with a purple flower decorated on the right side. There were a few curls that draped down and framed her gorgeous face. Her VOGUE glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, the crystals in the sides glistening dangerously under my porch light.

Eriol, Tomoyo's date was dressed in a dark blue tuxedo. His hair was gelled but it was messy. He looked good none the less. But Tomoyo stood out.

"You look amazing, if I wasn't with Tomoyo I would be drooling and ... "he couldn't finish as Tomoyo hit him on the arm, a glare sent his way. He snickered and reached out to grab my arm as we descended down the path.

"Thanks guys" I said, I know they were trying hard to not make me feel so left out but... I couldn't help it.

I still felt cold and lonely, the whole ride there – they had their foreheads pressed together and they were whispering stuff towards each other.

The ride was quiet except for them two whispering stuff to each other and before I knew it, the door had opened and I was the first one to get out.

I looked back and smiled before rushing off inside the hall. Somehow, I felt like crying, it was a cold and unhealthy feeling.

I opened the door and uneasily walked in; Tomoyo and Eriol were lagging behind, holding hands. I could hear her laugh, it was like music.

There were a few tables placed at the back of the large gym, the dj studio was set up on the stage, lights bounced off the walls and people crowded the gym space.

I noticed my friends sitting at a table and on the way by; I grabbed a cup of punch. The school was selling alcohol but I didn't want to get drunk, not yet anyways...

I plopped down between Naoko and Mei who were chattering about the dance and how beautiful it looked.

There were banners placed around the gym, silver and blue lined the room. There was a buffet table up at the north end of the large room. There were lights flashing respectively.

The night went on well, I laughed a few times and it wasn't actually that boring. I didn't see Syaoran all night except for when he came over to say hi to Tomoyo, Eriol and Mei. He didn't utter a word to me, remember...

_His pride gets in the way_.

I didn't even look at him, if I did, I would feel the tears coming and I don't want to break down at the school dance, c'mon a little lame?

Soon a slow song came on and all my friends left with their boyfriends to dance, that was fine. I watched as Becca leaned her pretty blonde head on Syaoran's shoulders. His arms wrapped around her waist as if to say, "I'm sorry".

I watched him whisper something to her and her reaction shocked me; she started crying and balling her fists which what she used to flail against his chest. I could make out some of the half sob half screams, "Y-you can't leave me Syaoran! I love you!" she said as she leaned her head into his chest, her voice being muffled by his tuxedo that was getting wet.

He just nodded, resting his chin on the top of her head; he rubbed her back as she cried into him. He had no answer; his mothers' choice was final.

He was to go home and be with his family, to start university there.

--

"Hi there, may I have this dance?"

I looked up, to reveal one of Syaoran's friends Mika. A tall boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He could pass up as a distant relative of Syaoran's – they looked _that_ alike.

Shrugging, I lifted myself off of my chair and placed my hand into the boys' hand, which was begging for me to dance.

He glided me onto the dance floor and I placed my hands around his waist. He was telling me how he has been watching me for a few weeks.

I giggled, "Your really nice Mika" I said as he twirled me and I felt his hands grab mine again.

"Thanks, but I'm not Mika" a voice said and I looked up to see Syaoran. My eyes immediately narrowed, and I tried to pull away but he had a tight hold on my wrists.

I looked back at Mika, who had Becca on his side. We never really talked; I never really liked her, for she has something that I've always wanted.

And I had it for a while, but it wasn't like it really _lasted_.

They both nodded at me, Becca's smile increasing as she pointed to Syaoran which only curiously made me look at him. "What do you want? You finally talk to me now? What did your pride get in the way too much?" I spat out, my voice foreign and cold again. I almost felt like crying, for an unknown reason maybe?

"You took me away from my date, how dare you" I said as I looked over at Mika who was picking up Rika (a girl from bio class) hand and they glided onto the dance form.

Syaoran smirked, "Yeah, your date is really waiting for you." He said as he dipped me, I could see Tomoyo looking at me, from an upside down angle.

I gave her an unsure look before I was pulled back up.

"You came here alone, I watched as you sat in the seat, a frown all over your face. I know you probably hate me. But I just broke up with Becca telling her I'm not happy..."

He paused, and I looked away. I didn't want to hear this, I could deal with it. He's leaving in two weeks; he can't say all this and then just up and ditch me.

"I know your hurting Sakura" he said as he grabbed the side of my face and pulled it to look at him, I stared at his throat, as he lifted my chin to stare at his face.

And it only made me break down, I felt the tears coming and soon they were falling out faster than I could sniffle.

"Don't do this ... p-please. You'll hurt me more" I said as I pulled away from him, gave him a smile before running or trying to to the doors and pushing them open to be greeted with the shining moonlight.

He didn't even come after me...

--

My feet hurt like hell. My high heels are clasped in my right hand; my hair was coming undone – the curls turning into a wavy mess of absolute _crap_.

The rain was pounding down on me and I headed down the dark street. It was probably around 9 pm, I wasn't too far down the road.

My makeup was smeared, I'm not sure if it was the rain or my constant crying as I tottered home.

"Sakura, you're going to catch a cold"

I looked over to the source and saw Syaoran's dark silver car pull up, his hand was on the window sill and he was looking at me.

I kept on walking, my pace slowing down more than before and I was going SLOW before.

"So you're ignoring me and walking like a snail?" He said as he cracked a smile, I just sent him a dirty look.

So he did come back for me after all...

He offered me a ride and I reluctantly took it, but because my legs felt like they were going to give out any second I hopped into his car and he drove me home.

Without a word said...

"I'm sorry Sakura" he said as I climbed out of his car. I turned back and nodded, before rushing into the house to get warm. I was freezing

Well!

This chapter is done.

I'm sad to say that this story is indeed coming to an end. I wanted it to be longer but since I've decided to write a sequel ...

Then I'm cutting it off at like 11 or 12 chapters.

Pretty good considering I've never actually finished a story before.

Hehe, review please. I wanted to thank allll of my lovely reviewers and the people who added me to their story alert list.

**I seriously love you all!**

You made me one happy author and I'm sorry for the delay. Please, go look at my new story! I'm hoping to start on that chapter tomorrow or the day after that.

Working sucks (

And I gotta manage to finish Harry Potter some how, anyways...

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU'RE THOUGHTS!

I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing this chapter. I know its rather... sad, but its coming to an end, hopefully the next two chapters wont make you sad. I know I tear'd up while writing some of it.

- Luvia

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Fell in love with the Game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 11:

Tinkerbelle in Disguise

"Sakura! Over here!"

I looked up to the foreign voice and saw Chiharu standing on a ladder a few feet away. "Hey" I called out as I resumed to putting the banners on the stage wall.

"How are you?" She called out, she wasn't that far away but she was screaming. Seriously...

"I'm good thanks. How are you? What are you being for the Halloween event?" I called out, as I stapled the banner to the stage.

"FUCK" I swore out loud, got a cough in response. _'Stupid bitch teacher_' I thought as I climbed down the ladder, my finger oozing blood. I was an idiot, and too preoccupied with Chiharu to watch what I was doing and ended up fucking _stapling _myself. How stupid can I get?

School was nearly on break for the Halloween run; we get two weeks off at the end of October and then two more weeks in December to celebrate Christmas.

So the principal is putting on a little _gathering_ (whatever the fuck that is supposed to mean in regards to Halloween...) and the fact that Syaoran Li is leaving in two days AFTER the Halloween event ... I guess the principal wanted to do something "special".

It was just supposed to be a regular Halloween day, where everyone gets to dress up like complete morons with a good excuse.

_But then yesterday, during bio block, we were doing a stupid frog lab, I had the knife in my open hand ready to cut into that little bastards belly -..._

_We got interrupted. JUST LIKE THAT._

_With a stupid little memo, the box boomed and I ended up tuning it out only to ask my lab partner (I forget their name... oopsies) what happened. She replied with, "The Halloween event has turned into something like the Spring Dance. Because the Spring Dance was such a hit, the Halloween event is now going to be a Halloween Masquerade. Everyone dresses up and puts a mask over their face and they dance with different people trying to find out who is who. At the end of the night, there will be prizes for the most dressed and such. You know, a typical thing for someone like ... " she stopped and glanced back at Syaoran who finally decided to show to school, who was laughing and punching Eriol on the arm jokingly. His left hand was covered in a glove and blood was spattered all over the glove and his apron. He looked like one of those sick fuckers from movies; you know the ones who are like evil doctors._

_I coughed and she resumed, "Sorry got a little - ... ahem ... – caught up there. Anyways, what was I saying? Oh yeah, It's a typical thing for someone like Syaoran Li who is leaving in a few days. That's a shame; no one will ever be as hot as him. And the sad thing is, he knows it too..._"

--

I plucked the staple from my finger and greedily took the bandage the teacher handed me. Her measly brown eyes were over my shoulder as I sucked my finger dry of any traces of blood. "Are you a vampire Ms Kinomoto?"

I looked up and saw Eriol standing in the doorway, his backpack lying on the ground by his side. His blue hair ruffled, maybe he just came in from outside? Apparently it's pretty windy out there...?

"No I'm not" I said back as I glared and wrapped my finger up in the band aid. It only throbbed a little bit... did you note the sarcasm in there?

"Nice Decorations" he said as he stepped a few steps towards me, I frowned. "What do you want?" I called out as I sturdied the ladder and began to climb it again to finish the banner I was hanging up.

"I just..." he paused; I think he was looking around to make sure no one was around. But I wasn't really paying much attention to the boy.

"I just wanted to say sorry about Syaoran. He's a bit of a dick." He said his voice a few feet below me. I looked back down at him over my shoulder, and glared. "Anyone with half a brain would know that buddy." I said as I smoothed the banner out and stapled it to the stage, finally completing the look.

"Well... I don't know, I just wanted to say sorry." He said once more and I stood up on the ladder, smiling at my accomplishments before I heard footsteps retreating and I came to the conclusion that he had left, probably feeling stupid.

--

I sat in my room, the dim lights crawling over my shoulders and pouring onto my desk. In front of me was a white piece of paper, with two figures on them. I don't know what made me want to draw but I just felt possessed to draw. And it wasn't even like it was _me_ drawing; I just let the pencil flow...

How fucking gay does that sound?

There was a tree on the left hand side of the paper, and a field with the sun looming over the hill casting a really serene peaceful look. I was drawing the sunset I saw earlier on the way home from finishing the decorations for the Halloween bash in two days. Am I ready? Hell no, but that's alright.

I'm sleeping over at Tomoyo's house tomorrow night after school so we have till 12 pm on Friday to prepare before heading to the school on Friday afternoon for the Halloween Event. The principal didn't even come up with a fucking name, how gay is that? Or what...

Seriously. What does he expect us to call it? 'Halloween Event'? Because that's only sort of gay. Holy Christ.

There was a hill in the picture, on the right and two people sat on the hill. I really don't know what caused me to draw this, but I did. I recognized the girl character to be myself, she had her medium length auburn hair curled and pulled back and she was wearing a white summery dress with blue and white flip flops. She was leaning on a wider character; the paper seemed a bit wrinkled there. I wanted it to be perfect, but hey – perfection doesn't come easy.

His chestnut hair seemed to be ruffled, maybe blown by the imaginary wind? He was holding the girls hand, his eyes staring straight forward. Almost like his eyes were staring straight through the paper into your actual eyes. But he's a fake, and I'm ... well real.

I found myself sketching Syaoran and I wanted to stop but I kept going. By the time I finished drawing it and coloring it, it looked scarily similar to me and Syaoran. I had written a note on a letter and attached it to the back of the drawing; I included the date on the bottom and SAKURA K on the bottom beside the date.

I planned to give him a going away present even if we were over, there was never really an _us_. But it wasn't just me that felt something for him. We were both stupid and not made for each other but that doesn't change the fact that I still have feelings for him.

He's one of those guys that once you get hooked, you're kind of stuck for a long time. I could have seen myself falling in love with the guy, I was so happy when we spent those few times together I just never admitted it.

And I never wanted to admit it that I had feelings for him; I suspected that Tomoyo knew but I couldn't say it.

And now I know why she said to stay away from him, he's the stealer of all hearts – one glance your way and your hooked for good. You'd be lucky if you could even get to talk to the guy and that only makes the lust intensify even more.

He's really leaving in four days. Four days? Wow, that's not enough time to say goodbye. I wiped my eyes as a few drops dripped onto the drawing. "Fuck" I cursed out as I wiped the paper, smudging the tear drops across the picture. It kind of gave the picture a bit of a watery look, except Syaoran isn't stupid – he'll know that I was crying while drawing this.

Giving him this package is probably going to be my last goodbye; I'll never see my high school crush again. He'll go back to China – fall in love with some girl and we'll be lost forever.

No matter how many times I can write, "I'll keep in touch Syaoran", we both know it's not true. Decembers coming up, which means exams and then the second semester and I know that once I get over the fact that he's gone...

Well – let's just say, I'll be keeping myself really busy. I have to try and let go of this image of us ... in the future or something meeting by accident – my stupid clumsy self spilling coffee all over his expensive business suite and we both recognizing each other but then I realize that he has moved on and there's a stupid blond bimbo hanging off his arm glaring at me.

What's up with men and blonds?

Fuck this; I'm dying my hair blond...

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed, my heart feeling heavy. School is tomorrow, I have an English Essay due but that's alright, I'll just fail - not like I can't make it up some other time.

--

"Sakura Kinomoto?" I heard my name being called and I measly raised my hand. I didn't get any sleep last night, I kept tossing and turning. I managed to get up at 6 am and prepare for the day.

The teacher paced the room as she called out the attendance, it was bio class and we have a substitute. The class is out of control and I'm just sitting by Chiharu as she chatters on aimlessly about how she's going as cat woman to the Halloween event tomorrow.

"Syaoran Li?"

I found myself glancing back behind my shoulder as he stopped laughing and shouted out a "here" before glancing at me. He sent me a small smile before turning back to his friends who were discussing something about porn or something weird like that.

Guys...

I opened my text book and started on the lab with Chi, she was telling me all about her latest date with Yamazaki but I couldn't concentrate.

I found myself dazing off the whole day, every class going by in a blur. I didn't even have time to say anything to Syaoran. I ventured off to his locker during my 4th block, using the excuse to go to the bathroom when in turn I hurried along the corridors to his locker.

There was no one around and I slipped the thin package into his locker, the front was neatly written on in a purple gel pen and it said Syaoran Li.

On the back of the crisp envelope it said "read me on your own time – on the plane home please..."

I felt confident and I headed back to class quickly before the teacher got suspicious. I slipped into English class and continued to work on my essay ignoring Tomoyo. I really gave him the letter and it felt good? Yet, I hope he reads it and understands how I feel.

--

"Sakura, please..." I looked up and watched as Tomoyo juggled two cups of hot chocolate and a bowl of steaming popcorn. I reached up and grabbed the bowl of popcorn before shoving some in my mouth.

We were lying on a big mattress, blankets spewed around us. The TV in front of us displayed a frozen screen of the movie UP AGAINST THE WALL.

"This movie is cute, but Mandy Moore is kind of a ditz" Tomoyo said to me as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth before pressing play to resume the movie.

"_Are you telling me you don't love me anymore?_" Jamie, the main character [played by Mandy Moore said as she sat on the blanket in the field. Across from her was a blonde haired guy, his face screwed up in contortion.

"Jamie... I love you but... this has to end." He told her as he got up, patted her head and walked away. I heard Tomoyo sniffle and I felt my own eyes tearing up. That's got to be the WORST way to break up with a girl.

We continued to watch the movie and I soon felt my head dropping. I happened to glance over at Tomoyo and she was passed out on the mattress, her hair messily spewed all over the mattress. I got up, clicked the TV off before turning the lights off and getting back onto the mattress...

Sleep overcame me soon, and I felt myself drift away into a peaceful moment of time.

--

"Sakura come on!" Tomoyo said to me as I quickly checked my appearance in the mirror before hurrying over to her. She was going as JASMINE from Disney. We both decided on something from Disney, the perfect thing to dress up as.

Her hair was braided, purple sparkly eye shadow graced her face, and there were some sparkles that graced her hair when she moved and the light hit it. She had some blush on, but not a lot. Her dress was a purple sparkly one, it was tinted a bit of blue and she had a clear tiara on her head. She looked absolutely stunning. Her mask was a purple mask, with little gems around the left side of the eye hole, and it was sparkly to match the dress and her eye shadow. In fact, everything she wore was sparkly. She said it was to resemble the night sky when Jasmine is waiting for Aladdin. I told her that Jasmine doesn't wear a dress but Tomoyo shrugged and said "run with it baby".

On her feet, she wore purple slippers that were made out of silk along with the dress. She did a few circles in the mirror and I felt myself letting out a giggle, the first one in the last few days. "You look stunning Moyo" I breathed out as she smiled at me.

I had my green sparkly outfit on. The tights were kind of restricting, but I learned to deal. The dress was short and rather _slutty_. It hugged my chest, so hard that I could barely breathe. The top of the dress was cut into an exquisite pattern; at least there was no cleavage that was to be shown. It was like a tight shirt that went down to my mid thighs which was then followed by some green tights.

On my left arm, I had ivy that was drawn up my arm and wrapping onto the dress (Not real ivy mind you – it was just a green face paint that she used). Tomoyo had spent like all morning tracing it up my left arm and down my right leg. For shoes I was wearing a pair of green heels, the heel had green gems on them that glittered in the light when I walked.

It was a miracle, Tomoyo said earlier. She said that I magically grew from 5"3 to 5"5 again. Two inch heels, thank kami that I can walk in these things.

My hair was curled into pretty girls and put up into a complicated up do. There were lots of bobby pins, and hairspray, mouse, back combing involved, I don't really even know what Tomoyo did to it, and I just knew it looked _amazing_.

A green sparkly eye shadow complimented my jade green eyes as my face was decorated in sparkles. That's Tinkerbelle's trade mark, to be sparkly and pretty. Tomoyo stole my sparkle idea and I glared at her for it but eventually got over it. We looked totally different, I didn't even recognize myself.

My face was literally packed with sparkles, same with my neck and upper arms. My legs weren't really decorated with sparkles because that would just look simply _gay_ but I thought I looked really pretty.

The mask I was using to cover the part of my face was carved into a pretty upwards design. It fit my face perfectly, Tomoyo said that it was like the last piece to a beautiful puzzle – it made you feel so good once you found that piece and it complimented it perfectly.

It arched upwards at the end of the eye hole and it was colored a dark green. On the end pieces, a light bright green was airbrushed on and it was completely covered in sparkles... yet again.

It was nearing 12 pm as we rushed out of her house. The limo was waiting at the front gate and I nearly tripped as she pulled me down the sidewalk and to the gate. "TOMOYO, HOLY COW FUCK YOUR GOING TO BREAK MY LEGS" I screamed as we rushed into the limo and it sped off towards the event.

It was from 1 pm to 12 am in the gym and it was kind of like the SPRING Dance. One question, why was it called the spring dance when it's nearly winter?

What a fucked up school I go to...

We chattered about nothing for the whole ride there but I had this feeling in my stomach that Syaoran got my package and read it. I don't know what possessed me to do this but I had to, or I felt the need to...

I couldn't say goodbye just like that.

Today's the last time I'll ever see him, and the sad thing is. I can't have him all to myself – I need to share him with his friends... he probably wont even see me until the end of the night.

We reached the school and Tomoyo put her mask over her face, with me following suite before we both stepped out of the car. While I was getting out, people were standing on the side lines watching the different costumes. I looked around and saw the many costumes ranging from Prince Charming to Beasts to Transformers to Cinderella's to Cats. _Everything_ was there. I didn't see a Tinkerbelle at all and that made me smile.

I had this sudden feeling to want to go into the celeb industry. Becoming a celebrity, with the camera's pointing at you and flashes and people screaming because of you – that's like a dream to me.

"Kura, come on!" Tomoyo said as she smiled to the people on the side lines and dragged me along – I nearly tripped in the heels, in front of many people but I managed to smile and was forced to run with Tomoyo into the beautifully decorated hall.

The lights were low and it was packed. Worst than the spring dance thing. There was a podium located on the stage, with a few people talking to themselves around it. There conversation was muffled, but you could hear the murmurs that hit the microphone.

In the corner was a few cheap games, like FOOD-FEEL where you get blindfolded and you feel different types of food that are well ... gross and then you need to guess. If you win, you get a prize; it ranges from a computer to 10 dollars depending on how well you guess.

There was a DJ studio in the left of the gym, soft beats flowing through the gym made me want to sleep. "Kura you did an amazing job" Tomoyo said as she glanced around the gym, probably looking for Eriol but used the "good job" as an excuse.

"Thanks" I said as I smiled and glanced around too, I managed to see Becca hanging off that Jordan kid – the one from Gym class. We never really talked, but I knew he existed.

She was dressed up as a Genie, her long brown hair was pulled into a wavy and airy up-do and her face was painted with exotic colors. Her brown eyes were washed with a cream color eye shadow and she was wearing a blue top that expanded at the chest area, and stopped short just under her ribs. The arms were flowy and it almost seemed as if she put on the top and blew it up...

She was also wearing a blue pair of pants that seemed rather flowly as well; they were tight at the hips and flowed out before going tight at the ankles again. She also had some blue slippers on, which seemed to be made out of the same material.

Her stomach was airbrushed with a white color; there were exquisite patterns drawn on her stomach, back, and arms.

Jordan had his blond hair spiked upwards and a cape that fitted perfectly around his neck. His eyes gleamed a red color and I nearly thought I was seeing double until Tomoyo pointed out that they were contacts...

I _totally_ knew that!

His outfit consisted of a black cape, a red dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants with some black dress shoes. His face was the best feature I thought, his hair was spiked vividly, his eyes gleaming red and his mouth had traces of fresh red ... paint (?) on it. He opened his mouth to talk to Becca and he was wearing fangs, not those plastic cheap ones but they actually looked like real teeth. I looked away, I was psyching myself out, what if they are real teeth and he's a real vampire. Heh... heh... what are the chances of that!?

We mingled with a few people, Tomoyo didn't find Eriol anywhere and I didn't spot Syaoran... at all.

Around 3 pm, the principal came onto the stage wearing a butterfly suite. Is he gay!?

He seemed a bit flustered but continued to speak anyways. "Hi there students ... welcome to your first Halloween bash ever. You all look amazing; I can't tell who's who!" He let out a nervous laugh and the students followed, but it wasn't a nervous laugh – they were laughing at him.

"Anyways, as you all know today is dedicated to Syaoran Li as he is leaving us to go home. Many will miss him, and he will forever be missed here at Seijou high but he is required to go home. Where are you Syaoran?" The principal called out and the crowd turned to look around.

I found myself glancing at the doors as they opened and Eriol walked in. He was dressed in a dark blue outfit – a wand in his left hand and his glasses were gone. He had some blue dress shoes on and a cape was fitted snugly around his neck. "Magician?" I called out to Tomoyo as I lowered my hand that was holding up my mask. Not a lot of people had theirs on at the moment, they were only required for the dance coming up. It seems rather... lame.

She nodded, her eyes fixed on him the whole time. He seemed to look dangerous almost, the way he walked and the way his eyes were fixed on the stage. It almost looked sexy, but I'm not attracted to Eriol ... in any way what so ever.

There was a slight pause before he reached the stage and stood on the stage. The crowd looked back at the doors and I jumped when they opened again.

Syaoran was standing in the doorway, his eyes gleaming dangerously. He had a dark brown top on – a sword case swinging around the front of his chest. It was placed on his back, and he had dark brown pants on as well. He was playing the role of a dangerous warrior guy and if I have to say so myself, he looked dangerously... hot.

The way he walked into the gym, made so many girls swoon and I found myself glaring at the girl next to me. Her blonde hair was curled and she was dressed up as little bow peep from that stupid sheep rhyme. She looked lame. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Syaoran Li is the hottest man alive, I swear" I heard her call out to her group of minions who let out a giggle.

"You already know that, you like totally dated him! Hehehe" One of her friends said and I recognized her to be over tanned bitch Barbie.

I stuck my elbow out and elbowed her in the arm, before looking over at her, my mask covering my face. "Oopsies" I called out as I looked at her with mock concern.

"It's alright, your gorgeous darling. Who are you again?" she said, her voice caked with mock sugar. I rolled my eyes before answering. I glanced at Tomoyo and she was peering at me with questioning eyes.

"I'm Syaoran's fiancée from China" I said before turning around and smiling to Tomoyo who giggled.

I managed to see the shock form on the bitch's face and if it was possible, my smile only got wider.

Turning my attention back to Syaoran, I saw him standing on the stage, his eyes glancing over the crowd. He seemed puzzled, and Tomoyo tapped me on the shoulder. I knew what she meant, he couldn't find me and I felt satisfaction bubbling in the pits of my stomach.

The principal coughed and Syaoran moved slightly, "Right... err... Thanks to everyone who put this organization together. I just wanted to say goodbye to everyone I knew... met and was friends with." His eyes flickered over the stage again and I found myself lowering my eyes. I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"This year has been really special. I'm sorry for causing anyone trouble in anyway. Eriol will remain here and from time to time you'll hear of me." he said as he caused a laugh throughout the students that were whispering amongst themselves.

"It's been great, really. But its time for me to return home. I'll miss you all but lets the party start!" He said as he let out a laugh and looked to the principal before setting the microphone down and heading into the student body to mingle. I stayed far away from him as I mingled with some of my friends. I was sad, inside but I masked it by the stupid fake laugh that I had practiced till it was _perfect._

Fuck guys.

A few hours later, after we all ate and finished talking the principal had the girls and the boys line up in separate lines that each led to a box. Tomoyo stood anxiously in front of me as the line moved quickly. "What are we supposed to do again?" I asked her as I leaned forward to be able to hear her.

The music was loud and it was some stupid trance song, it was kind of annoying but I put up with it.

"We have to put our name on the slip and put on who we are aiming to get. Then we line up and start dancing. At the end of the dance, we line back up and put down if we can guess who we are looking for. The most number of tallies that are gained for the people that are being looked for win. Kind of like a prom king and queen..." Tomoyo said as she smiled at me as realization dawned on me. "Oooh..." I called out as Tomoyo stepped up to write a name down. I knew she was writing down Eriol. She smiled and winked at me as she turned to line up in a separate line.

I stepped forward and glanced over at the boys' line. I couldn't find Syaoran. Whatever...

Everyone knew who he was and it almost pissed me off. I scribbled his name down and stuck it inside the box before heading to the line that Tomoyo was in.

A few minutes later, two boys came bursting in. They were both dressed in matching out fits but one had darker hair. They resembled some one but I couldn't place it. Both of the boys scribbled down an answer before getting in line and laughing.

They were dressed in a gold and brown outfit. Both boys had crowns placed on their heads, and a brown shirt underneath the gold rimmed vest. There was a line of gold down the side of their pants, which led to their black shoes. They looked like princes.

Really hot princes.

--

The music had started and the point of it was that when the song was over, we needed to switch to a different partner really quickly. I found myself in the hands of a guy dressed in a pink butterfly outfit. "So..." he called out as he moved back and in sync of the fast paced music. "Who are you?" he called out as I let out a small laugh. I smiled up at him, he seemed oddly familiar. I think he was in my gym class. "You're Kit?" I called out and his eyes widened in recognization. "Ohhh, you know me! How totally cute!" He called out as he dipped me and I glanced back at the crowd. Syaoran was no where to be found and those two prince guys, the mysterious guys were dancing with random girls who seemed to be fawning over them.

"Indeed I do" I called out as he lifted me back up again to face him. He smiled at me as the song ended and I found myself in the arms of another guy. His brown hair was glittering under the light; his blue eyes were fixed on mine. He was dressed up as a fighter.

"Mika" I called out and he laughed, he looked really good.

"Sakura" he called out, a small smile forming on his face.

I let out a giggle as I placed my head on his shoulder, a sigh escaping my mouth. The song was slow and sad and it almost made me want to cry.

"You look stunning tonight. If you hadn't called out my name, I wouldn't have realized it's you." He told me, his mouth placed by my ear. I let out a laugh and pulled back. "I recognized your blue eyes anywhere. They are so dazzling. Any woman can get lost in them" I said nonchalantly as I smiled my first real smile tonight.

"Do you love him?" he called out and I found myself staring at him in shock. I almost forgot to dance, I couldn't believe him.

"I don't know what love is Mika. I'm only 17." I said as I stared at him, I was still very shocked, I couldn't believe him. How dare he ask!

Right before Syaoran leaves too...

I glanced around the gym and sighed. He had already left. I knew it, and to make matters worst, Mika knew what was on my mind.

"He's gone. His flight came early. He told me to tell you he's sorry." He told me as he placed a hand on my cheek. I looked up at him, my face softening.

"I know he is. He told me that a few days ago after driving me home." I said as the music ended and I parted ways with him.

The dance was rather boring, I kept on dancing with people I didn't know but I happened to make a lot of friends that night. I saw Tomoyo dancing with some dark haired guy and she was laughing to no extent. That was probably Eriol or something.

The song came to and end and the principal told us to stop for a moment. We stood there on the dance floor as we looked forward careful not to disrupt our dance movement.

"This is the last song of the evening. And it's dedicated to someone" He said into the microphone and we moved forward, not giving the song a second thought.

I felt someone grab my hand and I soon found myself face to face with that mysterious prince charming. "Hello" he called out, his voice foreign.

I smiled, not really knowing what to say. "Who are you?" I found myself asking and he gave a small chuckle. I had this feeling of butterflies erupt in my stomach and I found myself smiling. "Who are you!?" I said as I let out a small giggle. He kept laughing as he turned me around to face the crowd. I could feel him behind me as he placed his mouth near my ear.

"Open your eyes..." he said as he pulled away and I opened my eyes, not sure what I was to see.

A guy stood in the middle of the dance floor, he was staring at me and I found my breath hitch. I looked back at the mysterious prince charming and saw it to be Eriol. Giving him a puzzled look, he nodded and pushed me forward.

I suddenly felt really naked and exposed. I walked towards the figure and people stopped dancing to watch, he grabbed my hand and pulled me close before glaring at everyone to continue dancing.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"You thought I left didn't you?" I heard him say and I looked up at him, almost scared. I didn't want to say goodbye, I really didn't. It was hard.

"No." I heard myself answer, it sounded automatic and cold. I wasn't trying to be cold but after everything we went through, and after how he treated me – from the good to the bad, I didn't want to see him leave.

Maybe it was love? Like a childhood love type thing? I don't know, but it hurt so bad to think of him leaving in two days...

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He let out a small chuckle as he pulled me close as if he was saying sorry, for like the millionth time. I swear to god, Syaoran Li you dragged me into this stupid game and I fell in love with it. I almost didn't want to see it go but I knew it was time we went our separate ways.

What's he going to think once he reads that letter? It was so stupid to write, good god what was I thinking!?

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"I'll miss you Syaoran" I heard myself croak out and a few tears leaked down my face. I had it pressed into his shoulder, the smell of his sandal wood and spice came rushing back to the night where he stayed with me and we talked. I got to know the real Syaoran Li then and I found myself falling for him more and more ever since then, I just didn't want to ever admit it.

But here, I am... admitting it to myself and myself only. I won't ever tell him that I fell for him ... all because of this stupid game that he pulled me into. It's not even considered a "game" just knowing that meeting Syaoran Li is apparently supposed to be a "bad idea" got me interested and then he started to tease me and my fiery temper got the best of me.

And before I knew it, I was wrapped up in it all.

"I won't ever see you again will I?" I called out as I sniffled, the song was ending but the start of a different song was in the distance. I thought it was the last song? I felt Syaoran's hand move off my back and he snapped it a few times.

Maybe he didn't want this song to end?

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

"You're beautiful" He whispered to me as the song ended slowly, and he pulled me back to look me in the eyes.

I could hear the next song started and I almost wanted to cry out in pain. I couldn't stay in his arms; it made me want to cry because he's really leaving.

It's for real, its not a stupid joke, he's going home and he's going to meet a girl there and fall in love while I'm here missing him terribly. Why!? Why does everything I like have to be taken away from me?

_We're both looking for something_

_We've been afraid to find_

_It's easier to be broken_

_It's easier to hide_

_Looking at you, holding my breath_

_For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

The new song made me want to cry, it was like it was telling the life story of me and Syaoran. I sniffled and he made me look at him as we danced slowly.

I forgot about everything and everyone, except for me, Syaoran, the song and us dancing. I had a distant hope in the back of my mind that I hoped Tomoyo was taping this but if not... oh well.

"When I first saw you in bio class fighting that stupid blonde bitch, I knew you were special. I'm a guy and guys don't know how to express how they feel so they do the only thing that they really know. They tease girls hoping that they make a lasting imprint in their mind. That's what I did with you. I was hoping that once you met me, you'd feel what I felt the first time I saw you. You have this fiery temper but your such a caring girl on the inside." He told me and I started beating on his chest slightly, my eyes tearing up. "Why are you telling me all this Syaoran!?" I choked out as a few tears escaped.

"I'll miss you, I really will. I'm sorry we went through all this and that I led you on this stupid crazy roller coaster. I'm sorry, I know I keep saying it but its all that I know how to say. I know you're hurting and I am too..." he said as he wiped some tears away, and stared into my eyes.

His face was soft and sincere and I just wanted to kiss him right there and then but I wasn't going to.

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_The world that I see inside you_

_Waiting to come to life_

_Waking me up to dreaming_

_Reality in your eyes _

"It's like I'm in love for the first time." He said as he rubbed my waist and pulled me closer, if it was even possible. He kissed the top of my head and we just stood there, swaying slightly to the music.

I didn't know what to say to him, I didn't know how to say anything. I just wanted him to stay so we could have a chance but I knew it wasn't happening. I couldn't force it, maybe some day in the future we'll run into each other but I really doubt it.

_Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death_

_I'm taking a chance letting you inside_

_I'm feeling alive all over again_

_As deep as the sky under my skin_

_Like being in love, she said, for the first time_

_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right_

_Where I belong with you tonight_

_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_We're crashing_

_Into the unknown_

_We're lost in this_

_But it feels like home_

"I took a big risk Syaoran. I did, and I let down my guards a few times. Tomoyo told me you were dangerous and of course curiosity got to the best of me. I mean what can a 17 year old really be capable of?" I found myself saying as we swayed, the song was ending, and I could feel it.

And then it would be all over. After this song ended, the polls were tallied and a few prizes were handed out before we all headed home.

Syaoran was to take a few pictures with people and I wanted him to myself. I didn't want him to say goodbye to the girls that fawned over him.

I wanted him to say goodbye to me and me only.

I wanted him to stay with me, and not go back home. I was being greedy and I knew it but I couldn't help it.

He just laughed at my confession and I found myself smiling before letting a little giggle. Our laughs crashing together, it sounded amazing.

_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she said, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_

_**Like being in love she said for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time**_

I felt him slip something cold on my hand and I glanced down at my hand. There was a gorgeous ring on my ring finger and I gasped. "I'll come back for you" he whispered as he pulled my face up and gave me a kiss.

I felt my insides squirm and I kissed him back with all my might. I don't think we ever really kissed, sure there were some intimate moments but we never really kissed this passionate.

The song ended and we pulled apart before I glanced around. People had stopped to watch and I felt my face heat up, some people let out cheers and some people just growled at me in anger. My face was so red I didn't know what to do so I just stuck it in Syaoran's shoulder.

He laughed at me before pushing his way through the crowd to the table of our friends.

So what happens in the end of the story you might be asking?

Let's see, everyone is kind of mellow now, there's no stupid fucking rules to deal with at a stupid school. People mingle with each other, I got the guy but he's leaving. Tomoyo is dating Eriol and they're so in love it drives me nuts.

That stupid bitch over tanned Barbie isn't that bad anymore, she's still mean but I think she learned her lesson. Which is good?

Eriol and the guys hang out with us now. If Syaoran was staying, he'd hang out with us too but he's leaving.

I think this is the first time in a long time that the school's in peace and it kind of feels really good.

I showed off my ring to Tomoyo and the girls and they all let out a squeal. It was kind of like I'm engaged, or something like that Tomoyo said and I just giggled.

Syaoran was sitting with his friends; they had all pulled out a beer and were sitting on the tables looking straight forward talking.

I could hear some of the conversation. I didn't mean to listen in but it was just kind of there.

"- I'm really going to miss you guys. School in China won't be the same without my buds." I heard Syaoran say as he brought the bottle up to his lips.

Tomoyo nudged me but I gave her a dirty look as if I was trying to tell her to shut her trap.

"Yeah, I know man. Chasing after girls won't be the same anymore without you..." Mika said as they all let out a laugh. Syaoran grunted. "No way, I'm done with girls for a while."

I almost let out a gasp, Syaoran done with girls? What!?

"What? Are you leaving your heart here in Tokyo with a certain someone?" Mika said again and Eriol let out a snort. "He never really had a heart" Eriol added and Syaoran punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up guys. When you meet the right girl, no matter how old you are and they are special. It's hard to just walk away without a second thought." Syaoran said as he gazed forward, the beer bottle was pressed against his lips and I let out a silent sight.

"Eriol you should know. Imagine if Tomoyo just walked out like that. Saying she was done and found another man, you'd be crushed hey?" Syaoran said as he turned to look at his friend who nodded to him, totally feeling him.

"I get you man. Come back eh?" Eriol said as he put his arm around Syaoran's neck and leaned in to give Syaoran a nuggie. "Fuck off!" Syaoran said as he started play fighting with Eriol.

I turned back to Tomoyo who was staring at me with big eyes. She nodded and I smiled. "I got it all on tape for you, I had a feeling that you'd want to watch it while eating ice cream." She said as I felt my eyes tearing up.

"He's really leaving me." I said as I glanced away, not wanting to show people I was crying. I got up, and brushed passed my table and the table where Syaoran was sitting. I needed to go freshen up.

--

I could hear the announcements going off, and people were cheering. "Sakura, come on your name has been called!" Tomoyo said as she poked her head into the girls' bathroom. I nodded and stared at her through the mirror. "I'm coming" I said as I turned off the water and turned around, a bright smile plastered on my face.

"Anyways, I'd like to read the contestants again incase some of you missed them. " The principal said as he coughed and looked my way. I smiled up at him as I followed Tomoyo through the crowd and stood by Syaoran.

He looked at me and smiled before reaching for my hand and giving it a tight squeeze as if he was trying to say it'll be alright.

I knew it would be, it would just take a lot of time to really realize that he's not going to be around anymore.

"Will you call me? Or write me?" I said to him, as I turned to look at him with my emerald eyes. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, the sparkles rubbing off onto his gorgeous lips.

"Of course I will. I'll never forget you. **You're one in a million**."

I smiled up at him before kissing his cheek. "So are you Syaoran Li."

The principals' voice jerked us out of our conversation and I watched the principal open the letter. "The Halloween best costumed queen is... none other than Sakura Kinomoto." he said as he smiled down at me, I looked over to Syaoran who told me to "get going".

I didn't really expect it to be me but I guess it is and it seems kinda cliché if you ask me. But hey, I'm not complaining!

"And the best dressed costume king is ... none other than our very own Syaoran Li. You're going places son"

Syaoran met my eyes as he climbed the stage stairs. He grabbed the mic and put his hands around my waist. "I'm going to miss you guys" He called out and the majority of the school clapped.

He turned to me and kissed me on the stage. I couldn't believe it; I could hear the faint cheers of people and the whispering of that stupid over tanned Barbie bitch. But I didn't care.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back fully, probably the last time I'll ever kiss him. Or see him for a really long time.

"I'll miss you." he said as he took my tiara and put it on my head. "You're gorgeous. Don't ever let anyone tell you different." he told me and I smiled, my eyes tearing up again. A lone tear dropped down my cheek and he wiped it away.

He took my hand and led me down the stairs to some where more private. The garden. I told Tomoyo I'd call her tomorrow on the way out and he led me down to the path. He sat down on the bench and told me to sit on his lap. His left hand was wrapped around my waist and I had my hands around his neck playing with his hair.

So I guess I did get my wish, I'd spend the rest of the night with him.

"I..." he started and I stared at him. He looked troubled and I immediately widened my eyes.

"If you have something bad to say, don't you dare say it Syaoran Li" I said harshly as I stared him down.

He looked up, at me and I blinked. His eyes seemed to be watering slightly. Was Syaoran Li ... crying?

"I don't want to leave you." he finally got out as he looked away and I swore I saw a few tears drop down his cheek. "I'll miss you more than you know. And we didn't even have that good of a fucking relationship." He confessed to me and I put my head in his shoulder, letting my tears fall freely.

--

I rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Syaoran. I looked down at my body and saw that I was in a clean shirt, an oversized shirt. It smelled like Syaoran.

"We didn't have sex if you were wondering that." He said from his side of the bed and I glanced at him, he looked like he was sleeping still – his eyes were closed...

"You fell asleep in the park and I took you home to my house. I got my mom to call your mom and then my sisters changed you and cleaned you up a bit. You were so exhausted that you collapsed on my bed. I wasn't going to move you and I wasn't going to sleep on the bloody floor." He said as I emitted a laugh and rolled over to face him.

He was shirtless and I moved my legs to feel his. He wasn't wearing pants either. I felt his legs and put my head on his chest, drawing circles around his nipple.

He growled at me, "Don't" he said as he took my hand away, and I glanced up at him giggling. "Does that tickle?" I said as I took my other free hand and drew circles on his chest. His, oh...so fine chest.

"No it turns me on." he growled out and I felt him shift. I let out a giggle but made no movement to move my hand away.

"Don't Sakura" he warned and I let out a laugh as he pushed my hand away and pulled up the covers. I was turning him on, that's a good thing to know right? That you can turn someone on?

I snuck my hand underneath the covers and placed it on his chest again. He glared at me dangerously but I saw the fun in his eyes.

"Don't, your going to make me mad missy." He said as he pushed my hand away only to be greeted with my whole body. I rolled over and pushed the blankets off of him. "I d-o-n-t c-a-re." I said as I traced circles on his chest and I saw him push my hand away, a growl emitting from his lips.

"Don't!" Fuck off!" He growled out and I leaned down to kiss him. He pulled back and growled at me. His eyes were widened. "I'm horny now. Fuck off" He said as he pushed me back onto the bed and I let out a high pitch giggle as he glared at me before grabbing the blankets and standing up, probably going to take care of his business.

I watched him walk into his personal bathroom and I glanced around his room when the door shut. I saw a picture of us, from last night. We were standing together and we asked Tomoyo to take a picture of us.

I got up and traced the picture, I stared at him. "Why are you leaving me?" I said to no one in particular and when I heard the shower turn on, I jumped.

Glancing at the keys on the dresser, I grabbed them and headed to the bathroom door. Trying each key, I finally unlocked it and headed into the big spacious bathroom. I could see him standing in the spacious frosted shower door and I stripped myself of his shirt (that I'm defiantly keeping and never washing!) and my undergarments before opening the shower door and stepping in.

"I love you" I called out as his lips came crashing down on mine.

Oh he was _defiantly_ awake now, if you get what I mean...

* * *

Well; that's the second last chapter. I worked extra hard for you guys. Got to 19 pages and said, okay well that should be enough!

I hope you all loved it and just so you know...

**The next chapter is indeed the LAST chapter** and it will be portrayed in many different point of views. You'll see when I next update.

I'm going to work on Fantasy later tonight and I hope to have the next chapter up ASAP!

Please check it out!

I love all of you, thank you to my many reviewers out there. Now only if you go read my second story, I'll love you more

Mwahahaha.

Just kidding!

Review and tell me what you think!

I dont own the two songs I used by Life House.

"You and Me" and "First time" are NOT mine.

- Luvia

xoxo

I hope to have the sequel out by September, just before school starts so keep your eyes peeled!


	12. Chapter 12

Fell in love with the Game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

**And, this **_**might**_** or **_**might not**_** be the last chapter. I guess you'll have to wait and see! ;)**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

-----------

Chapter 12:

Sakura Kinomoto.

-------------

The room was decorated beautifully, gold balloons hung from the sides, a banner hung from the top and it read, "GRADUATES OF '10". Yeah, that's right...

I graduated. It's been a year since he left and honestly, I thought I _loved_ him. Love is a stupid word to fill emotions and it replaces lust and infatuation so easily. As soon as you feel something for someone, you automatically assume it is _love_.

"Tomoyo Daidouji" I glanced up as I saw my friend walk across the stage. Her blue gown fluttering as she stepped daintily on the stage. After Syaoran left, the school kinda recuperated, people started mingling with everyone and me and Amaya even got on talking terms. We're not _friends_ (as some would call it) we just talk...

She mostly rambles on about how she misses Syaoran. Yes, if someone asked if I missed Syaoran I'd flat out lie, I didn't come to this school to develop a stupid crush which I thought was love a year ago.

Needless to say, after Syaoran left, I matured. I stopped with the cocky and crappy attitude; I went to my father's gatherings and actually started caring what he was doing. I loved my friends and tried out for cheerleading (and made it obviously hah). I became this whole new girl; I even stopped thinking the way I did.

I got bored with my previous life and did a few major changes inside of me. And now, hey look at me. I'm graduating and Syaoran's not here...

He didn't bother contacting any of us after he left. And he didn't say anything to me. Just kissed me on the cheek and left into his limo. He either went to Beijing or Hong Kong. I don't remember.

The crowd clapped and it shook me out of my daydream. I saw Tomoyo beaming up at me as some random girl walked off the stage. I think ... I think I'm next?

"Sakura Kinomoto."

I was right.

I stepped onto the stage and stared into the crowd, searching for maybe a glimpse of Syaoran. I saw my mother and father waving at me. Touya just had a small smile on his face; he'd probably say something like...

_Good job Kid_.

We've even got better at talking; it's like for once everything's perfect. I miss Syaoran a lot though; sometimes I wonder if we'd ever meet again.

But what are the chances of something utterly stupid and retarded like that?

"Thank you" I called out as I grabbed the plaque, certificate. I lowered slightly as the principal put the medal over my head and it rested on my neck, the band digging into my neck, leaving a cold imprint.

I turned to the crowd and smiled, before turning and walking back to Tomoyo who was like jumping in her spot. What...the hell.

"I only graduated buddy. It's cool." I said as I looked at her, before we both broke out laughing.

--

"Congratulations on Graduating Tomoyo and Sakura."

We stood in the hallway of my house, it recently got renovated – the yellow walls were replaced with more open areas and the house was painted a pretty beige color. My room was still the same, but instead it was painted a softer pink, and I liked it best when the sun hit the room in the morning, it gave off such a pretty hue.

"Instead of getting you_ another_ car (which I left out a giggle at) we've decided to give you two a bigger... package. " My father said, his eyes twinkling.

I looked down at his hand and saw an envelope. "Ohhh yeah, real big package there dad." I said, as I giggled.

He threw it at me and walked away, his face showing signs of smiles and laughter. My mother smiled, as she watched anxiously to see what our responses would be.

I glanced over at Tomoyo who glanced at me urging me to open it. I held my hand out expecting a pen to be handed to me (which eventually was, after I protested and gave her a dirty look).

I ripped the top of the letter carefully open, using the pen as leverage. I didn't want to damage whatever's inside of the package, and if it's anything important I'll probably destroy it in hopes to see it.

Like that year, for my 14th birthday. I got two tickets to only the hottest band in all of Asia, and in attempts to try and _open_ the flipping card, I ripped both tickets...

_In half._

I opened the letter and saw two tickets lying there lifelessly. "Are we going to another concert?" Tomoyo said as she appeared from behind me, (which caused me to jump and shout out "ARE YOU INSANE?")

She smiled, and I pulled out the tickets. I glanced at them and paled. "HONG KONG!?"

I let out a scream and practically floated over to mom and pounced on her, "THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Tomoyo hugged mom too and we looked at the departure date. "IN 3 HOURS?!" She called out as she grabbed my hand and stared at me, her eyes widening in shock.

"Okay okay!! I have an Idea!" I called out in hopes to fix the whole problem, three hours was defiantly not enough time for little Tomoyo to get her act in gear...

"You go home, pack and meet me back in 2 ½ hours. Hurry go!" I said as I turned her around and pushed her out the door before running up the stairs, taking two by two.

I glanced under my bed and pulled out my four suitcases. I think we're staying there for a month; dad wanted me to attend a few conferences in his place...

Yeah, I know business. I learned it when I took an interest in dad's profession. _I _can take care of the big bad... business boys, who like to play dirty.

I clicked on my radio and pranced around, throwing random clothes in the biggest suitcase, it eventually took up two and a half suitcases. I filled the other two with toiletries, my cell phone and ipod and then shoes.

I grabbed two pairs of flats, two pairs of runners, some flip flops, two _expensive_ pairs of prada boots, some classier ones. I pretty much managed to stuff everything that was decent and my favorite into the suitcase.

I grabbed my makeup and stuffed it into my carry on bag, before grabbing my credit card. Yes, that's right.

I recently got a credit card, you know being 18 and all...

I bounded for the stairs, as I heaved my four heavy suitcases down the stairs and put them by the garage. Father said to take my new SUV to the airport and he'll have someone drive it home.

"How long are we there for dad? And are you giving me money..." I giggled as I said that, only jokingly.

He looked up at me from the chair before patting the spot on his lap. I moved over to him, and sat down staring at him.

He looked tired, "You will be gone for 30 days. You promised me you would fill my secretary's spot at the convention Hong Kong is holding. I only need you to mingle with people, and tell them how I want to expand the trade with Hong Kong. Anything further, to contact me and say that I'm sorry for not being able to make it.

But I'm swamped with stuff here, so there is no possible way I can get away for a week to prepare. I have faith you will do just fine." He said as he stopped, and stared at me. I smiled, "I'll do it for you dad."

I said and he pushed me off before standing up and digging into his wallet. He pulled out a card after a few minutes of fishing around for it, (seriously how many cards can a guy have?) and handed it to me.

A new Visa. Unlimited.

"Go crazy. You only live once right darling?" He said to me and I let out a scream slash giggle before jumping on him.

"You are the best father in the world!" I called out excitedly, as the door bell rang. I danced over to the door and opened it, to be greeted with a huffed Tomoyo. Who had about...

6 or 7 suitcases with her.

"We aren't moving there 'Moyo. But c'mon we gotta go!" I said as I ushered her into the house and we left through the side door that led to the garage. I piled my suitcases in the back and Tomoyo added hers in. I could barely see out the back window...

Oh well!

I backed up and hit the side of a garbage can. I stopped, before getting out and re-arranging the suitcases before climbing back into the SUV and pulling out.

That was muuuch better.

Tomoyo turned on the radio, and pumped up the volume. We pulled up to a red light and looked over at a group of cute looking guys; they had their music pumped too. And the driver was glancing at me, while revving his car.

I winked, revved the gas and sped off when the light turned green.

We just changed my license place.

FABULUS.

If you were in a car behind us, you'd be able to hear our laughter. I couldn't contain mine, and Tomoyo couldn't contain hers.

I glanced behind us, as I took an exit out of the city – TOKYO AIRPORT the sign ahead read as I raced onto the road.

Thank god they didn't monitor freeways; otherwise I'd been caught a while back. I was going an easy 100, I was just too excited.

We giggled and laughed and danced along to the music, as the airport came into view. This was going to be a crazy adventure.

And guess what...

Syaoran Li had never even crossed my mind.

--

Short, very short. Holy cow. Really, short.

But...

I don't know if I should end it here or keep going.

A part of me wants to end it here but a part of me wants to keep going.

If I end it here obviously I need to write a sequel, which I kind of want to do.

But we will see!

And to clear up any confusion...

**THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE A YEAR AFTER SYAORAN LEAVES. SHE MATURES AND REALIZES SHE ACTUALLY DOESN'T LOVE HIM, SHE ONLY HAD A STRONG ATTRACTION TO HIM AND BEING YOUNG AND CARELESS SHE THOUGHT IT WAS **_**LOVE**_

**SURE, SHE STILL HAS FEELINGS FOR THE GUY BUT THEY WONT EVER MEET SO ... SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY.**

**SHE'S GROWN A LOT MORE MATURE, DECIDED TO MAKE CHANGES IN HER LIFE AND SURE, SHE CAN BE A LITTLE BIT... IMMATURE BUT SHE LOST THE WHOLE, "BAD GIRL" LOOK.**

**She's sweet Sakura now, mixed with a tad of Sarcasm but everyone has that.**

Anyways, now that everything is cleared up, I wanted to say thank you to the following people:

Tears-of-redemption - syaoran143sakura - Cherry Akira Li – animallover5 – IamTheBattleMaiden - wolfiegirl93 - lunarianmaiden51 – tinkerbellie - Ha-Ru-Ka! Ho-N-Go!!! - Angel – anonymousM – CherryxXxBlossom

**Edit: **

The story is going to continue on THIS story, I'm just going to keep it up on this story, just because I have quiet a bit of reviews and don't particularily feel like restarting a whole new story. So , ... I'll update soon!

-**Luvia**

xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Fell in love with the Game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

_italics – narrorator, other than Sakura._

-----------

Chapter 13:

City Lights

-------------

"_You only live once, so why are you holding back?_"

Man ... you have got to be kidding. The plane ride is like 5 hours. I'm in a cramped space, Tomoyo's sprawled out in her seat, and her leg is on mine and I dont have the heart to move her leg, which just destroys my heart...

...Joking.

Tilting my seat back, I put on the headphones next to me and flicked to a Kayne West song, that hot song Stronger. What a good work out song, seriously. It's a shame his mom died because of liposuction and a breast reduction. See, people try to look hot and guess what happens? You die. Game over. The End.

Why cant people just be happy with themselves?

Tapping my nails against the arm of the seat, I bobbed my head slightly and upped the music a slight bit, before dozing off to some boy band song "I do" or something. Might be Jessica Simpsons ex husband, Nick Lachey?

"You know ..." I opened my eyes slightly to see Tomoyo chatting with some random girl that sat in front of her. Her black hair was tied up in a pony tail and she seemed really friendly. "Morning sunshine" she called out to me, and I sat up rubbing my eyes. "Who are you?" I called out, only to get a slap in the arm from Tomoyo. "Don't be a snob" She said to me and I only shrugged in return.

"Oh, I'm Seifa Li" She called as she extended her hand; I just stared at her and her hand. She looked nothing like Syaoran ... and there is a lot of Li's in Hong Kong or China even ... right? Ahh, there's gotta be.

"Sorry, I'm Sakura" I said as I took her hand and shook it. "I'll be right back" I said as I got up, slid passed Tomoyo and Seifa before heading towards the bathroom.

As I was walking away, I could hear Tomoyo lower her voice, "You wouldn't know it, but that girl is suffering major because of some Syaoran jerk..." she said which only caused a gasp from the other girl.

I didn't hear the rest since my bladder was calling out to me, and I felt like I was going to actually spring a leak right there and then... which is rather disgusting but it would be really funny HAHA.

--

"It was nice chatting with you Seifa, we're staying at Royal Crown Hotel in room ... oh, I'm not sure, but it's under Sakura Kinomoto. I think it's the hotel suite but don't hold my word to it! Please, drop by for a dinner or something, please." I said as I watched the pretty haired girl get into the cab, after agreeing on a day sometime next week.

"Wow, she's really nice" I said as I turned to Tomoyo who called a cab over. "Yeh, I know. I mean, how many random girls do you meet on a plane that could become your new friend? I just wonder if she'll actually show up, it's not like I can look her up in the phonebook under Li since there are literally a million Li's..."

I paused as I put my suitcases in the back of the cab, shutting the trunk I peeked over at her, "So you don't think she is related to Syaoran?"

"Are you kidding? I doubt it; I mean ... how many Li's are there in Hong Kong? Why would Syaoran be any different? He's just an asshole who deserves to be hit by a car or something" She said as she got into the cab.

_If Sakura Kinomoto had paid attention to Tomoyo, she would have seen the smile that was apparent on Tomoyo's face, and she would have understood that Seifa is indeed Syaoran's older sister._

--

"Come on Tomoyo, pplleeaaaassseee!" I yelled as I ran out of the bathroom of our HUGE hotel suite. Daddy sure did pick a good hotel, one of the really expensive ones... Try 687$ a NIGHT to stay. And we're staying for a month, HAHA. Incredible or WHAT?

The view is extraordinary, seriously. So breathe taking, the hotel suite is like a mini house. The living room is spacious, which leads into a large mohagany kitchen, the eating area off to the left, which if you kept on going leads to two huge bedrooms and two bathrooms, one in the master bedroom (which is indeed, MINE.) and the other is just a step away from Tomoyo's room.

I slipped on my high heels, grabbed my purse and slipped on my jacket before grabbing the keys and heading into the elevator where Tomoyo had disappeared a few minutes before.

Just a few minutes before my outburst, Tomoyo said _she_ was going to go shopping on HER own, like wtf man, I want to come too!

I ran out of the hotel lobby and glanced down both sides of the busy street, people were walking, cars honked by, the river looked SPECTACULAR. Shrugging my shoulders, I pulled out my cell phone to text Tomoyo a small message. Ducking into the hotel once more, I quickly typed up my message and sent it on my way before I headed out into the busy street.

--

"Sakura Kinomoto?" I glanced up and stared at the brunette haired secretary, I was at Nenuga Corporation, where father does some of his business. Getting up, (and nearly tripping might I add), I headed up to the lady. "Ah yes, I'm here to see..." I paused for a moment as I adjusted my black framed glasses on my nose and glanced down at the paper in the clipboard.

I decided to get some of fathers' business stuff done that way I could relax the next few days instead of leaving it all till the end. Plus, there is a huge convention in a few days held by one of the biggest companies in all of Hong Kong. This one, Nenuga Corporation. They mostly deal with shipping and handling, but father does trade with them. Stocks I believe? I'm not quite sure exactly.

"Yes, I'm looking for Takashi Yeha" I called out as the lady looked at the scheduling book. "You can go in, it's the third door down to the right."

I walked down the hallway as gracefully as I could, and reached the third door. Knocking slightly, I waited patiently, surprised to see a young man open the door. He held the door open for me, his brown hair spiked upwards. "Hi I'm Mika" He said as he shook my hand, I smiled shyly. "Hi" I said as I took a seat and waiting for the old geezer to get his act together.

A few minutes, an older man with dark grey hair entered through a side door into the office. "Ahhhh... Ms. Kinomoto. Pleasure doing business with you. Where is your father?" He called out, and I got up to shake his hand.

I seriously could pursue a job as a secretary; I'm so good at this. College isn't even worth it, when you have your dad who is indeed the mayor of Tokyo. What a busy man...

"He is unable to make it, sends his regards..." I said as I dug around in my purse and found the beige envelope before setting it down on the table. "There is approximately 10,000 yen in there for you. Use it well" I said as I sat down after fixing my skirt. The man looked rather impressed... or shocked?

"That's quite a bit of money there little girl, are you sure you know what you are doing?" He said as he snapped his fingers and the younger guy, Mika was at his side collecting the envelope and going through it. "Yes sir, 10,000 Yen." He said as he looked at his boss before glancing at me. I didn't bother keeping eye contact; I'm here strictly for business. I can flirt with guys later on.

"I do know what I am doing thank you, I learn from the best and only the best. I'm here to take his place and not to miss anything or screw anything up. I graduated a few weeks ago, and I'm ready to deal business. Are we going to or are you going to diddle dally around and waiting for the "perfect opportunity" I said as I clutched my purse together, and clicked my heels together.

"So I misunderstood you..." He said as he leaned forward, his elbows propped up on the table, a sly grin forming on his face.

--

That man is such a pervert. After we got into a heated argument he said how I'm feisty and know how to "do my work well" , and that we'd be a GREAT match for one another.

Yeah, okay, lemme just get on top of that baby.

Sick fuck.

I handed the cab driver money and got out of the cab, he then took off and I realized I was at the wrong hotel. Probably a few blocks away, I might as well go ask.

Flicking my honey brown hair out of my face, I started my way into the elegant hotel, almost bumping into a man. "Sorry!" I called out as I headed to the front desk, the man's bald head shining brightly under the well lit area.

"Welcome to the Montecido Hotel, how can I help you?" He said as he looked up from the computers. I glanced around the gold lobby and saw a few elevators. Nice hotel, I suppose.

"Ah yes, I was wondering if you could tell me where to Royal Crown Hotel is? My old cab driver dropped me off here, maybe he didn't understand my Japanese, I'm not sure" I said as I blushed slightly.

A young man wearing an expensive blue suite walked through the door. "Ah, excuse me for one moment Miss" the older man said as he excused himself from me, I never took my eyes off of him. I watched as he ran over to the strikingly attractive man, and started talking in Cantonese.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but Eva's dress wasn't delivered to her." He told the young man, who glanced up at me and we locked eyes. _Why is he so ... familiar?_

This man looked rather flustered as he put his briefcase down, "Wei, how could it not get delivered? I need it for that party in a few days! I didn't come from my mothers' office just to hear this; you could have just told me over the phone?! You know I do not like being disappointed!"

The old man, with the shiny head, rubbed his neck and bowed his head slightly. "Well ... I'm sorry sir...I'll pay for your cab back, let me go call you one" he said as he turned back in my direction, once his blue beady eyes landed on mine he sighed. "Right, you needed a cab too!"

He looked between me and the attractive guy who stepped towards me; we were both standing at the counter. "Can you two share a cab?"

I shrugged without looking at the young man, but I could feel his stare boring into me. "Have I met you before?"

I glanced at him, and shook my head, "No sorry," I said and he gasped, "You... you... have perfect Japanese? You are not from Hong Kong?" He asked me, and I looked at him, his blue eyes boring into mine. "No, I'm from Tokyo on business." I said curtly hoping this creep would leave me alone.

The hotel man, Wei cleared his throat, "Whats your name miss?" He asked me.

"Sakura Kinomoto."

How come things just got super awkward between me and the dark haired guy? I could feel him tense up, "Are you alright?" I called out, staring at his striking features.

And how come he reminds me so much of Syaoran? It's been almost two years since I've seen him. He's probably living the life, I don't think he needs to see me so why does this guy remind me of him so much?

The old man called us our cab and I let the dark haired guy get into the cab first. They dropped me off first and the cab ride was really really awkward, he never said anything to me but he did indeed keep staring over at me.

"Are you sure I don't know you from somewhere? I used to live in Tokyo.." he said as we pulled up to my hotel, a bellboy opening the door. "I don't think so, thank you for sharing a cab." I said as I tossed some money to the cab driver and shut the door.

A weird feeling was deep inside of me, this just feels really awkward, I know him from somewhere I just cant place him...

--

It's been a few days since my encounter with the weird man, I still thought of him occasionally. Tomoyo said she talked to Seifa the other day, and that she will be over in two days. Perfect time to go shopping and do some touring?

"C'mon Tomoyo, lets go" I said as I slipped into my flats, fixed my dress and grabbed my purse before heading out of the hotel room. She had a late night last night, she went out with a friend of her, that she later realized lived here and they went to the bar. All in all, I hope it was good fun for her.

Stepping onto the street with Tomoyo at my side, she hailed a cab (shes so good at that?) and we both got in, asking to go to the main shopping center. I really should rent a car? Cabs are too hot and sticky to sit in for like 20 minutes on average, it sucks.

"Did I tell you I ran into a man the other day who kept asking me if we met? He had dark hair, might have been a blue of some sort?" I said as I glanced out of the window at the street moving by.

Tomoyo gasped, "I wonder if it was Eriol?" She said as she peered at my face, I looked over at her, my eyes wide and my mouth open like a cod fish, "You don't think ...?"

She shrugged and looked forward, not saying much for the whole cab ride. When we got to the mall, Tomoyo failed to notice the limo driving up behind her as we walked through the parking lot. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side before waving to the driver as he drove on.

_If Sakura would have glanced at the license plate, she would have indeed read: SyaoLi , and if she did glance at the two getting out at the mall entrance, she would have seen Syaoran Li himself and a pretty woman who clung onto him ... and she would have realized she is walking into danger..._

--

Tomoyo giggled as she threw me an emerald dress, her eyes full of laughter. "Try this one Saks!" She said, we were going dress shopping for that stupid business party coming up in 2 weeks, would be fun yeah? I think its one of those masked parties but I'd have to check the invitation at home.

_A young pretty brunette woman walked into GEMINI, the store both Tomoyo and Sakura were currently browsing through. _

"Syao!" She called out, and I froze bumping my arm on the wall of the small change room I was changing in. "Tomoyo" I tried to whisper out, but there was no answer.

"Fuck" I cursed out loud as I left the dress in the room on the floor in a heap, grabbed my purse, fixed my dress and opened the door.

Syaoran Li...

Why did I have to run into him, at a place like this?

The girl he was with was giggling slightly, her brown hair tied back into a pony tail, I glanced at their hands and saw that they were molded together. So .. that means that they shouldn't notice me ... right?

I slipped out of the change rooms and into the store. Tomoyo was at the front, her ass sticking up in the air as she was bending down, her nose buried in some clothing.

I passed a customer, and came to both the girl and Syaoran huddled over an exisite dress, glancing at them, I slipped past them but my purse got hooked. 'Shit shit shit'

Glancing back at them, the girl glanced up at me before unhooking my purse. "Sorry" I said, and Syaoran looked up, his messy brown hair looking as good as ever. He locked eyes with mine, and I had to turn away, I couldn't bother to look him in the eyes, all these feelings seemed to be rushing back.

"It's alright!" the girl called out, her mouth forming a pretty smile that could light up a room. I'm sure she was a good match for Syaoran...

"Sakura?" I was knocked out of my reverie, as Syaoran stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder. Gulping, I glanced at his hand (he must have seen the look that I gave him for he removed his hand right away).

"Darling, you know her?" his companion called out, confusing written all over her face. "Yah... I think so...?" He looked towards me once again. Tomoyo came by my side, her hand reaching down to squeeze mine, like she was giving me a voice.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused. My name is Emmy Aito" I said, in my strongest voice I had and my quickest wit (to make up a random name), I wanted to attack him with kisses, all these feelings came rushing back, I could remember sitting under the Sakura tree two days before he had to leave, him telling me he'd never forget my feisty attitude and not to change for anyone, because I'll eventually find someone to love me ...

... Like he did.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just look very familiar. Sorry" He said as he turned around.

Was that disappointment in his eyes? Or is it just mine, playing tricks on me ... and my heart.

I thought I was over him, I didn't think it'd hurt this much. I didn't think I'd ever meet him, there are how many people in Hong Kong? What are the chances of meeting your high school love almost two years after the messy ending? I'm just a girl, I don't deserve to be a train wreck that everyone wants to see...

---

Well ... it's good to be back with this story!

I have some good ideas for it 

I thought I'd sit down and write since I can't do much really. Winter break is boring yes, but I broke my toe yesterday so I'm stuck at home for a while.

So expect perhaps another update of both this and what I like about you in the next few days, but I cannot promise anything.

Hope you liked this chapter, and yes in fact, she did lie to Syaoran. She doesn't need to see him anymore, telling him that she is Sakura would only lead her to big trouble, of him wanting to get together and "catch up on old times" etc.

Anyways, please review and go and read my other story, I love reviews.

I'm almost at 150 for this story, that makes me so happy, hopefully I can attain maybe 15 more, but I don't know if im pushing that or not.

Just review, it makes my day...

...And my toes day. LOL xD

Luvia x

_until next time_


	14. Chapter 14

Fell in love with the Game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Important authors note: **

**I have to change the P.O.V from ALWAYS being Sakura; otherwise I'm at a dead boring end for this story. So it will flip between Sakura, and the other characters. Just to let you know, hopefully you still like it!!**

-----------

Chapter 14:

A sight for sore eyes

-------------

RECALL:

Was that disappointment in his eyes? Or is it just mine, playing tricks on me ... and my heart.

I thought I was over him, I didn't think it'd hurt this much. I didn't think I'd ever meet him, there are how many people in Hong Kong? What are the chances of meeting your high school love almost two years after the messy ending? I'm just a girl; I don't deserve to be a train wreck that everyone wants to see...

-----

**(SAKURA)**

"SAKURA!!! WAKE THE HELL UPPPP!"

I swear, I could hear a fucking fog horn go off, throwing my hands up and pushing the blankets off me, I glared at the intruder. "OKAY, I'M UP ALREADY. GOD DAMN TOMOYO. CANT A GIRL GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?"

She just smirked, shutting the door before opening it again. "Remember, we're going out soon so GET DRESSED! It's almost NOON" and with that, her flowing long hair and devious eyes were gone from my (now) quiet hotel room. Finally a girl can get some sleep!

...Except, I can't.

Jumping in the shower, I hummed a tune, my thoughts going back to that blue haired guy I shared a cab with, I swear that it's Eriol but by god, he never looked that attractive. Maybe it's a twin or someone who just looks _a lot_ like him? Eriol was an attractive guy in high school but by god, I would have never thought he'd turn out to be someone like... like the guy I shared the cab with.

He looked SIMILAR to Eriol, but this guy looked more matured, his thin square framed glasses framed his face, his blue hair falling over his eyes sexily, and his thin mouth curved into a frown (at the time).

The Eriol I grew up with... he looked so young. I mean attractive yes? I knew Tomoyo had a thing for him, they dated on and off, but it was secret. Heaven forbid if anyone was aloud to date anyone else out of their price range. And the sad thing is, sometimes I miss high school, or maybe it's the fact that I miss Syaoran.

We always had such a weird relationship, there was something there, oh yeah there definitely was. But he was stubborn and I'm not going to lie, I was stubborn and I still am. Just like, when I ran into him with that pretty brunette hanging onto his arm. He's happy, why would I sacrifice his happiness for some stupid game we played in high school? I'm going to be 19 soon, meaning he's close to 20 since he's always been a year older than me. Why am I going to take away his _stable life_ for something that is a trade down? He's not gaining anything but a pain in the ass, so if he's happy, then I'll learn to move on. I mean, he never crossed my mind until we landed in Hong Kong and it's not like I'll ever see him again. He's out of my life for good.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped in the fluffy white towel courtesy of the hotel and dug around my closet. Glancing out the window, I noticed that the weather seems hot and humid. Maybe a summer dress would do the trick?

Finding my favorite pink and yellow sundress, I slipped it on buttoning it up in the front and spraying my favorite perfume before applying my foundation that I recently paid 58$ for, and adding a touch of mascara and eyeliner.

Finding some pretty pink strapped high heels, I slipped my feet into them, tied them around my ankle and grabbed my yellow sunshine purse before opening the door and heading into the spacious living room, seeing Tomoyo sitting on the couch, a good book in her hand and her hair tied back in a bun.

"Well, there you are!" She called out, as she closed the romance drama book shut, "WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU" lying all over the cover, the title striking my fancy. "What's it about?"

Tomoyo glanced at the book, grabbing her black purse and flopping it over her shoulder, "Just some cheesy romance novel, some girl falls for her best friends' new brother. It's cute, I guess." she said as she slipped on some purple flats. She wore a pretty polka dot tube top, the bright purple dots bringing out her eyes, she also had a pair of silver dangly earrings and a pair of black Capri's to finish off the look. "Cute" I said, commenting on her choice of clothes.

"Yeah, you too" She said as she shut the hotel door behind her, and locked it with her key card. "Ready to go shopping for that event coming up? You need yourself a hot dress that will make Li Syaoran drop his mouth and pop a boner!" Tomoyo said as she pressed the elevator DOWN button, her face held in a complete straight face.

"TOMOYYYYOOOO!" I screamed out as the elevator dinged and an old elderly couple faced us, my face full of horror and Tomoyo's face full of surprise. "Excuse her behavior, she doesn't always act this way when you bring up her old love" Tomoyo said as she winked at the old people, and I felt my face brighten by 100000 million degrees.

"You stupid little slut" I muttered under my breath, and Tomoyo turned to me with her eyebrows raised. "What now? I can't hear you."

xoxo

(**TOMOYO**)

Sakura my darling, she is a dear girl. A dear silly girl, glancing down at my phone, I noticed that it was close to 1:45 pm by the time we got out of the cab. Glancing at Hong Kong's biggest mall, I squealed and braced myself for the best shopping trip EVER.

"Man, you are sure going to hate shopping with me after today" I said as I grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her up the steps to the gigantic Hong Kong mall that's famous for its great geographic put together and its amazing beauty.

"Where can I find the- OH!" I started as I glanced around the mall, my eyes fixing into the great structural outline of the mall, shops lined the walls and people busied their way through the (not) very crowded malls.

"THERE MUST BE LIKE A THOUSAND PEOPLE HERE TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura whined from my side, and I rolled my eyes before reaching out for her arm and in one swift moment, I had her on her ass, her hair flopped all over her head and her knees bent into a triangle shape.

"Sakura-Chan darling, I can see your pretty pink underwear now c'mon, up we go" I said holding back a giggle, as I reached down and picked up the damsel in distress who was secretly waiting for her knight in shining armor (ahem: Syaoran Li, where are you!?!?) to come and whisk her away to a private island where they would make lots of babies...

... And course, the famous Tomoyo Daidouji WILL BE THERE, FILMING!

Okay, awkward and not appropriate to be thinking about. BAD TOMOYO-CHAN, BAD!

Anyways, we headed down the long stretch of the mall, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as we stopped in random shops. We are currently in some shop and Sakura's trying on a pretty emerald dress and some other two and I'm looking through the racks, squealing to myself.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you alright?"

I looked up, and locked eyes with big brown eyes, dropping the current material in my hand, I straightened up. "Yes... thank you..." I left an awkward air hanging in the air and she looked on, "Say... you wouldn't happen to know Syaoran Li, do you?" I said, taking a chance, I really hope it's that girl from the other day and if not, she looks a lot like her...?

TWINS, IT'S A CONSPIRACY!!!

The pretty feminine thing let out a small laugh, and behind her a ways away, Sakura walked out, the emerald dress fitting all the right curves – her aura glowing. "Sorry," I said as I held up my thumb, giving her the O.K. that means I need to finish talking to her before Sakura comes back from changing and paying. Okay, think STRATEGIC HERE!

"Heh, yes. I do, he's my _fiancé_, I met him last year after he moved here from _Tokyo_" I just gazed at her, the way she said Tokyo was enough for me to back hand her, wouldn't it be great if we all had powers? I could backhand this bitch into the wall of UGLY, and have all the ugly dresses land on her and then Syaoran Li wouldn't like he-

"Why?" She cut into my thoughts, as she tilted her head. Her big brown eyes staring into mine, her hair tied back into a small pony tail.

"I just knew him at the school we both attended, but I don't think he remembers me." I said, nervously. In the background, I saw Sakura come out of the change room and stop by the bench, taking a phone call. Probably business because she shot straight up, and paced around the room, her green eyes widened. Then she started laughing, perhaps it's her father?

"Anyways, like I was saying... I met Syaoran at a party his father held for the Li Corp. and he was a MESS, let me tell you. Just a _mess_ and I was his pretty little thing to cheer him up." She said as she leaned against all of the _GUCCI_ AND _VERSACE_ AND MAYBE EVEN _CHANEL_ dresses. MAN IS THIS CHICK STUPID? I cringed as I watched the dresses get squished by her. Sorry pretty pretty dresses...

"Oh, isn't that SWEET!" I said, "How come he was a mess?" I said, faking concern into my tone, I don't give a shit about this stupid bimbo, I wonder what he sees in her, and you know the sad thing? She reminds me of Sakura at points, how naive she is, her laugh reminds me of Kura's... possibly why he is engaged to her...?

She held out her hand, showing me her (cheap) ring he gave her, it was evident: Syaoran Li did not love her; it was just a proposal he was held up to. She seems like the snobby girl anyways, the one that will DRIVE YOU FUCKING NUTS, UP THE DAMN WALL!

I glanced over at Sakura and she closed the phone and picked up the dress before heading over to the cashier and standing in the line, being the 5th person in line, I knew I didn't have much time to diddle dally.

"Oh, how was Syaoran a mess? He's actually never told me, I just found out from his best friend Eriol that he left behind a girl who broke his heart. What a stupid bitch, I couldn't ever leave behind my_SYAO BABY_ and break his heart." she let out a loud giggle, a snort coming out in between. "The sex is really great" she said as she leaned in towards me, her hand on her heart before she let out another rumble of laughs.

"...Great..." I said, staring at her through unimpressed eyes, disgust all over my face.

**x**_o_**x**_o_

**(NORMAL P.O.V) **

Sakura and Tomoyo sat in the café, Tomoyo glancing at Sakura who was sipping her Earl Grey tea, "Are you alright, Tomoyo-Chan?" She called out and Tomoyo smiled, nodding her head. "Your just really cute, did you know that Sakura-Chan?"

She knew that if Sakura ever over heard that stupid bitch talking about Sakura like that, her heart would break more and to think that her best friend's heart is already broken, breaking It even more seemed so unfair to Sakura. She deserves to be happy...

A brown haired girl stumbled passed Tomoyo, and bumped shoulders with her. "Hime! Say sorry!" A curt voice was heard and a little girl appeared at Tomoyo's side. "Sowwy" She said, as her mom came up to get her but stopped short. "Tomoyo? Sakura...?" The girl said, as she widened her eyes.

"SEIFA!" Sakura cried out as she moved a chair over, for them to both sit and Seifa took it with pleasure, a big grin on her face. "I can't stay long, my brothers' best friend is helping me shop, and it's my niece's birthday today" She said, as she beamed, a big smile on her face.

Sakura nodded, and Tomoyo leaned forward poking the little girl on the nose. "You're very cute. Happy birthday...?" she said, earning a little giggle from Hime.

"She's three and a little HELLION. And her name is Keira; her dad is European... different mixture?" Seifa started as she leaned down and gave the little girl a noogie, the little girl's laughter erupting like bubbles inside of her, like a volcano. "So how are you two? Enjoying Hong Kong?" She asked once more, as she stopped playing with her niece.

"We're doing ok," Tomoyo answered and Sakura nodded her mouth full of muffin, which both Tomoyo and Seifa laughed. "I really like it here, I either want to get married here one day, or move here. It's just simply... beautiful" Sakura said as she put her muffin down. "Yeah, I agree. It's really really pretty" Tomoyo said, as she leaned forward.

"Say, Seifa ... would you happen to know a... a Yuri maybe?" Tomoyo said, recalling the name she read on that stupid bimbo's name tag at the store Sakura bought her dress at.

The pretty brown haired girls' eyes widened and her niece opened her mouth. "I DO, THAT'S UNCLE-" Seifa clamped a hand over her mouth, and started rocking the little girl in her lap, trying to create a distraction.

"Who?" Sakura asked as she picked up her muffin, and took a bite.

The table started to vibrate, and Sakura looked around her eyes falling on her gray Sony ericcson phone. "Li Corp?" She said as she pushed the phone open and was greeted with a soft woman's voice. "Syaoran Li requests to talk to you, Ms. Emmy" the woman said, and Sakura stumbled, "U-uh... y-yeah...s-sure" She said as she stood up quickly, almost knocking over her muffin before throwing an apologetic glance at Seifa and Tomoyo (who smiled to one another) before hurrying out of the café.

"Sorry, I didn't want Sakura to know, it would break her heart. But seeing as speak of the devil just called... I wonder how that will pan out" Seifa said as she took a little piece of Sakura's muffin.

"Anyways, I ran into Yuri today and she said Syaoran was a mess when he came home?" Tomoyo said, as she leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, he was pretty devastated... Having to leave all his friends and Sakura-Chan was awfully hard on him, I mean ... wouldn't it be hard on you? And Eriol wasn't going to follow him, Wait... you know Eriol ... right?" Seifa said as she took a drink of her nieces Orange Juice.

Tomoyo's eyes darkened, recalling all of the memories that the two of them shared. She still had a soft spot for Eriol, she wasn't going to lie. He'll always have a special place in her heart and he's probably got a whole line up of girls that he wants to date in Hong Kong. Hopefully, she won't have to see his face; otherwise she'd be in Sakura's place...

Speaking of Sakura... poor girl.

"Yeah, I know him... We were secretly dating at that stupid Tokyo prep school. Hah, it was such a high school joke; I think he hated me secretly." Tomoyo said, her eyes unfocusing and her smile fading as she was brought back into memory lane.

"He misses you, he said he ran into Sakura, they had to share a cab but she didn't recognize him. The only way he recognized her was the fact that she gave her name to the man at the desk but her striking green eyes. Which I must compliment on, they sure are green – it's very enchanting, no wonder Syaoran loved her" Seifa said, and Tomoyo's eyes widened.

"He...he loved her!?" Tomoyo said, the hot coffee burning the back of her throat, because she forgot to swallow. "I didn't know that, I wonder if she knew that?" She said out loud as she watched Seifa shrug.

"Yeah, I think so. She meant a lot, and then the move and being engaged to snob face didn't make it any better, but then again – he knows that nothing won't ever happen. He doesn't know she's in Hong Kong but he did mention running into a girl the other day... Ah... yes... Emmy was it? Something along those lines" Seifa said as she smiled and Tomoyo laughed.

"Ah yes, Sakura-Chan doesn't want dear old Syaoran to realize that she's here in Hong Kong because she doesn't want to hurt herself and she's scared she will, so she made up a fake name hoping she wont ever see him again..."

Seeing Sakura walk back into the cafe, Seifa and Tomoyo locked eyes, both of them smiling to one another. "But we will make sure that they meet again...won't we?"

**x**_o_**x**_o_

**(NORMAL)**

"HE ASKED ME TO COME TO HIS OFFICE TOMORROW FOR A MEETING WITH HIS FATHER AND HIM! HOW AM I GOING TO PULL THIS ONE OFF, TOMOYO?" Sakura screamed, they were sitting in their huge hotel suit, Sakura literally loosing her mind and Tomoyo engrossed in her "cheesy romance novel"

"Just go in there and tell them that you are a secretary for the Kinomoto Company, nothing bad will come of it, relax Sakura-Chan, and everything will be fiiiiine"

"Yeah, okay... fine my ass" Sakura muttered under her breath as she glared at Tomoyo, who didn't bother paying attention to her.

"Seifa's planning to come for dinner tomorrow night after you get back from the meeting with Li Kun and his dad, so be in a pleasant mood will you?"

"I'll try" Sakura grumbled as she flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and headed into the small kitchen, "Say... what do you want for dinner?" Sakura called out, and Tomoyo looked up from the book. "Spaghetti sounds really good" Tomoyo called back and Sakura grabbed her keys before getting some shoes on.

"Let me just run down to the small café downstairs, they have some really good meatballs I want to pick up, I'll be right back" she said as she left the hotel room in a tank top and some jean short shorts.

"What a slut" Tomoyo giggled as she got up and got out the plates for sitting.

The night went pretty uneventful, Sakura sat in her room most of the night on her laptop preparing for tomorrows meeting. Her father had already agreed to be at home near his computer around 12:30, so when she did call, he would be ready and she wouldn't look like an idiot.

She even had to explain the situation, so that he wouldn't call her Sakura during the meeting, because then she'd feel like a bigger idiot for lying and at first her dad was mad at her but after 10 minutes of explaining the situation, he eased up and said he would do it. (Gotta love dads)

Tomoyo sat on the couch watching TV and reading her little love book, she didn't do much either tonight was lazing around night, but Tomoyo really wanted to go out to a club or something...

Too bad Sakura was working like a slave dog in her room for some stupid meeting tomorrow...

Tomorrow came fast and quick, and Sakura found herself standing in front of the really big crystal panes of the Li Building, she had her folder in her hand and she walked away from the rental car that she rented a few days ago, she didn't want to show up in a cab. Her dad made a point that it looks highly unprofessional to show up in a cab, she has to show that she has money and that she knows what she is talking about.

Her hair was pinned back with a pretty butterfly clip and she wore expensive DIOR black rimmed glasses, Tomoyo did her make up and it consisted of some shiny red lip gloss and some bronzer along with the usual, mascara and eye liner. And she wore a black and white tight fitting button up business top created by Chanel and a charcoal gray pencil skirt, also designed by Chanel, it would be safe to say that Sakura has a thing for Chanel, and Versace, oh and Dior. Possibly all labeled fashions? And on her feet, she wore a pair of black pump high heels, designed by Versace.

"You can do this Sakura" she whispered to herself and pushed the gold plated glass door open, walking into the cool lobby. Seeing the secretary, she walked over to her – her shoes clicking on the lobby's marble floor leaving behind echoes. It brought back memories of when you are in trouble at school or doing something bad and you could hear the teachers' shoes clicking on the floor it only meant one thing: RUN.

And that's what Sakura felt like doing, she couldn't believe she was stuck in a mess like this, even her father laughed! (Which she openly yelled at him afterwards for)

The secretary gazed up at Sakura's face when she approached her and lifted a fine (almost gone, more like it) eyebrow. "How can I help you?" Sakura was taken back by the woman's tone, it was low yet screechy. Kind of like that one chick, Rose from Monsters Inc (great movie if you haven't seen it!)

"Yes, my name is Emmy Aito and I have an appointment with..." She stopped and glanced down looking at the clipboard that was in her arms, "Yes, sorry. Mr. Xiao Chen Li and Xiao Lang Li" Sakura said, her Chinese perfectly slipping off her tongue, or maybe it was just the thought of Syaoran's Chinese name that made her say it so perfectly ... like as if he was watching her and she needed to make sure it sounded PERFECT.

"Ah..." the woman grunted, Deloris, before looking back up at her. "You can go to level 31, and talk to the secretary up there." She said as she went back to chewing her gum loudly, and sat there... doing nothing.

"You should buy a magazine or something" Sakura said, boldly, before turning on her heels and walking towards the elevator, her heels clicking loudly.

Deloris, the secretary just stared after her, her mouth hanging open.

**x**_o_**x**_o_

"LEVEL THIRTY-ONE" The automatic elevator voice said, as the elevator came to a halt and Sakura found herself robotically walking towards the secretaries' desk. The room was painted a soft green, the carpet was white and the drapes were matching white. Sakura approached the secretary's desk and the strikingly beautiful blonde looked up. "Hi there" she said, her voice sweet and sugary. "Hi... I'm here to see Mr. Li" Sakura responded, as she glanced up and seen Syaoran walking out of a hallway, his hair messed around and his tie loose. He looked tired and sore, and Sakura never saw a finer thing in her life. She just wanted to ravish him; he looked so gorgeous standing there.

When they locked eyes, Sakura looked away and stared at the secretaries' desk, she needed to perfect Emmy so that Syaoran wouldn't see through her little act. "Ah yes, well here is one Mr. Li" the blonde said as she giggled nervously and called Syaoran over, who casually walked over. He was dressed in a dark green button up shirt and some black slacks, with a JL belt. He looked so delicious; it was almost painful to the eyes.

"Miss..." The blonde started but then realized that she forgot to ask her name, FOR ALL SHE KNEW SAKURA COULD HAVE BEEN A RAPIST! "Oh my gosh, I've made a terrible mistake, Mr. Li!" the blonde said as she got up and held on tightly to Syaoran's top, making him raise an eyebrow and glance over at _Emmy_.

"Don't worry Linda, I know who she is and she can just step right into my office." The way he said that, made Sakura want to ravish him in the office and it took all of her will not to say, "Syaoran... It's me Sakura... I've missed you so much I just haven't allowed my mind to think of you because it hurts so much and even though you have a new bitch on the side ... I've still missed you"

But she didn't.

She smiled mechanically and followed Syaoran as they walked down the hallway, and stepped into a large dark green room.

"I see green is your favorite color" Sakura said, as she looked around the room. She already knew that but she couldn't say anything about it. "Yeah, well since father is retiring soon I wanted to get rid of all the gold, it makes me feel like I'm too powerful for my own good..." Syaoran said as he took a seat behind his desk, and pointed to a leather chair in front for Sakura to sit down.

"Father just ran out to get something, he said to go ahead and start without him, but we can just small talk before he gets here." Syaoran said, talking rather smoothly and Sakura felt herself being drawn in.

He opened up the file that her father had faxed over, a picture of her with black hair (thank you Photoshop) and it was her history on how long she's been working for the Kinomoto Company.

"So you are Fujitaka's personal secretary?" Syaoran said as he read from the file, and Sakura sat there hoping to god that he'd believe it.

"Yes sir, I am" Sakura replied, mechanically.

"You don't have to talk like that with me, talk like you would with your friends" Syaoran said, as he looked up and they locked eyes. Sakura looked away almost immediately.

"Did you ever interact with the rest of the Kinomoto family?" He asked her and Sakura looked up, her emerald green eyes enchanting him. They almost lit him on fire (not literally).

"Yeah. I went over there for dinner a lot considering I was dating Sakura's brother at the time" Sakura said, _'Ew, the thought of dating my brother is gross_' she thought to herself as she smiled, tightly.

"Oh, so you know Sakura pretty well then?" Syaoran said, as he leaned both elbows on his desk and watched her... _intently_.

"Yeah, why do you ask? You know her?" Sakura said, as she leaned back into the really comfortable chair. '_This would be a great place to ravis- ' _ She thought to herself but then stopped short.

'_Nevermind that thought, Bad Sakura, bad'_

"Yeah, I went to high school with her..." Syaoran dragged on, as he watched Sakura. He was sure it was Sakura when they bumped into one another at the mall but she seems so different now that he has had a conversation with her. She doesn't seem like the Sakura he knows... at all?

(Good acting, Sakura!)

"Ohh, she's mentioned you before." Sakura said, leaving it at that. And Syaoran's eyes lit up as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Really? What has she said?" He said, this sparking his interest.

Just as Sakura was about to get started, Xiao Chen walked in...ready to talk business.

**x**_o_**x**_o_

"Thank you for walking me to the door," Sakura said her hand on the glass door, 31 flights down. Deloris glared at her and swooned at Syaoran when he walked by.

"It was my pleasure" Syaoran said as he opened the door for her. "Say... if you talk to Sakura-Chan recently, can you tell her something for me?" He said, and Sakura turned around.

"Yes?" She almost seemed out of character, and he felt like he was saying it straight to her but he knew it was Fujitaka's secretary. He leaned in and placed his mouth by her ear, "Tell her I miss her" and with that he withdrew and turned around abruptly, speed walking away.

Like he was walking away from Sakura...

...Or Possibly Emmy...?

Sakura smiled to herself as she walked to her rental car, and got in. Leaning against the seat, she sighed. Remembering his smell, his hair, his amber eyes, his personality made her fall in love with him again, all over.

"Oh Kami-Sama, I'm going to fall in love with him again ..."

**x**_o_**x**_o_

Tomoyo sat at the apartment, her eyes sad. Seifa had already called and said that something came up and she couldn't make it for dinner but in the next 2 days she'd be there, definitely. She asked if it was okay, if she brought two of her close friends and Tomoyo agreed. Anything to get her over here would be great, they needed to talk about her plan to get Sakura and Syaoran back together, neither of them can't live without one another and that was plainly evident...

"Oh Syaoran, I just hope you are not in love with Yuri..." Tomoyo said to herself.

---xx

Well, what do you think? Extra long and filled with some decent stuff. Sakura kept leaving to talk on the phone and I guess you will have to wait to see who she was talking to, the first time in that shop –wink wink-

-**Luv**ia

By the way, this chapter has : 5039 words, an accomplishment for me!

I wanted to keep going but i knew i had to end it here otherwise I'd make everything happen in one big chapter!

Anyways, review and leave me lots of love!!

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

Fell in love with the Game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**WARNING** – THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH SEXUAL CONTENT. If you do not like reading sexual scenes, or implied sexual content, **do not read!**

**cherry**(thanks for reading and yes there will be more SxS –smiley face-),**meow-mix23**(thanks  ), **Xweetok**(ahahaha, your review made me laugh, you didn't creep me out ),**schooltrackstar** (Hehehe, he was naive and didn't place the clues together... boys can be so silly sometimes –sweatdrop-), **Karma Boo**(you are very sweet thank youu! I'll leave you some LOL too! x ) ,**IamTheBattleMaiden**(thank you for the review –loveface- , well Tomoyo did get Syaoran and Sakura to meet up! but not in the same context you suggested, thanks for reading!), **firegoddess372**(Syaoran didn't notice her because he's stupid :P , and no her hair is normal honey color now :) ), **jennycuenca**(his father was the one who agreed to the engagement, of two powerful families, he thought it would be a good investment pretty much –nod nod- )

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE, IT MAKES ME SMIIIILE !**

-----------

Chapter 15:

26 years.

-------------

If anyone was lazy, it was Sakura. After the run in with Syaoran she had spent a day at home _recovering_, if you'd call it that.

She had to go out tonight which actually really sucked, her father had called at 8 am (and woke her up mind you) to tell her that the Youzaki company would do for a shareholder program.

'_Father must be trying to get a number of buyers to invest in Tokyo that way when the economy sky rockets, father makes a ton of money while the buyers get their investment. Very smart_'

"Sakura-Chan, would you like some lunch?" A voice came outside of Sakura's bedroom and Sakura hesitated before looking at the clock, she had to be at the Youzaki Company in 2 hours, and she still needed to finish preparing, "Iie, it's okay. I will eat later"

"Demo-"

"Tomoyo-chan, it's okay. I'm fine, I had breakfast earlier, don't worry" Sakura said as she opened the door and leaned against it, a smile gracing her features.

Tomoyo smiled, her dark hair up in a pony, she was wearing a white jean jacket, a purple silky top and a pair of dark black pants, followed by a pair of white boots. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked, as she glanced down at her UOT sweater and some random sweats from her old high school.

"I'm going to get some stuff for dinner tonight from the market," Tomoyo said as she stepped a few steps back and smiled, "I have my phone, I will be home before you get home tonight. See you later Sakura-Chan" Tomoyo said as she walked away, a smile evident on her face.

--

Sakura hurried, she would be late if she didn't get a move on, shoving her laptop and purse into the front passenger seat, she clicked in her seatbelt, turned on the car (almost hit another car) before flooring it, she really couldn't be late.

--

There was a knock at the door, Tomoyo hurried over and opened it. Seifa stood there, a big smile evident on her face, Tomoyo moved aside. "Hey!" She said as she leaned in and gave her a hug, they really had become such great friends in such a short time.

Tomoyo moved farther aside to let her in, and was surprised to see two other people accompanying her. A girl with long black hair, who she swore she's met before but just couldn't place when or where, "hi I'm Mei Lin" the girl said, her red eyes fixing on Tomoyo.

They made Tomoyo uneasy, but excited all at the same time. "Tomoyo" She said with a smile.

Her eyes casually flickered back to the door and she almost dropped her casserole that she forgot was in her hands. "E-Eriol" She said quietly, and he just nodded as he stepped into the hotel room.

"Tomoyo" He said, his voice tired and worn. His glasses sat on his nose, his dark blue hair ruffled slightly, and his business attire was rather, casual.

Strange.

Tomoyo offered them all a plate of the casserole she had made, and they all gladly took it before piling onto the couch. "Nice hotel room you got here" Mei Lin said as she glanced around the spacious room, there was a hallway to the left of the door that led to the rooms. It was great.

"Thanks, Sakura's dad got it for us. It costs so much money, I forget how much but when Fujitaka told me, I couldn't believe it." Tomoyo said before taking a bite of her food.

"Where is Sakura?" Seifa said as she glanced around the hotel room, there wasn't anyone else but these 4 and it was a perfect time.

"She's out at some company for her father, just doing some random business."

"That gives us the perfect time to talk about her and Syaoran" Mei Lin said.

Eriol took a sip of the wine that he had been offered earlier before objecting, "Did you know that Sakura told Syaoran her name is_Emmy_?" He said as he looked at the group, Tomoyo lowered her head and Seifa frowned.

"Yes, they ran into one another at the mall, with Syaoran's gross fiancé" Seifa said as she glared at the coffee table, "You know glaring at the coffee table really isn't going kill that stupid bitch"

Laughter erupted throughout the room, before it got serious again.

"I have the _perfect_ idea for them to meet again..." Seifa began.

--

The night ended with lots of laughing, it was a great time Tomoyo had to admit. Even though Eriol was there, and even though she kept having urges to just randomly jump him, he kept his distance and was very business like.

Tomoyo stood by the door and watched as Mei Lin and Eriol left, "Thanks for stopping by, hope to see you sometime soon!" Tomoyo said as she smiled politely, inside she was ready to burst. She was not supposed to meet Eriol, they had a great fling but after Syaoran left, Eriol followed and at the airport he had said some rather cruel things.

"Don't worry; he will lighten up around you." Seifa said as she watched Tomoyo glance at Eriol's back, walking down the hallway, his hands hooked in his back pockets. "I really hope so," Tomoyo said as she smiled sadly at Seifa.

--

Sakura flicked on the lights, it was nearly 2 am. Sighing she threw her keys on the coffee table, and saw an envelope addressed to _Sakura Tomoyo_. Tomoyo was passed out on the couch, a few beers left on the table,_'what did this girl get herself into while I was gone?'_ Sakura thought to herself as she picked up the beer bottles, the envelope between her arm and ribs. She discarded the beer bottles before retreating to her room, shutting the door quietly; she ripped open the letter and looked at it.

_You're invited to Seifa's 26__th__ birthday party, this Saturday at the union; the bar is rented out to Seifa and her friends, rspv as soon as possible._

_485-6674, Seifa Li _

Sakura sighed before putting it back in the envelope and putting it on her nightstand then got into bed, her thoughts radiating back to the last run in with Syaoran and his fiancé...

'_I still can't believe he's getting married... he must be happy.._.' she thought to herself before dripping into a sweet slumber.

--

"SAAKUUURAAA!"

She nearly fell off the bed, her emerald eyes opening wide, looking around. Stumbling out of the bed, she hurried out to the living room to see Tomoyo smiling. "Hi there, I just wanted to see if you were up!" Tomoyo said in an overly cheery tone which caused Sakura to grumble.

"I'm sure you got Seifa's invitation, she stopped by last night rather briefly," Tomoyo said, focusing her eyes on the door, imagining Eriol walking through the door looking so sexy.

Sakura interrupted her thoughts, "Did you say we'd accept?"

Tomoyo had to tear her eyes from the empty door and look at Sakura's radiant face, "Why yes I sure did. Can't be rude now, can we?" Tomoyo said as she got up and brushed past Sakura – her purple eyes glowing with radiance.

Sakura let out a groan, before glancing at the time. "Don't worry, it's not till tomorrow night–" Tomoyo said as she glanced over her shoulder, at the slumping Sakura still standing in the hallway, her eyes unfocused.

She snickered to herself as she headed into the shower; it was going to work out perfect – if Sakura cooperated that is...

--

"Awww, T – do I have to wear this?" Sakura whined, she was wrapped in a sparkling red dress that was skin tight, no joke. She barely had any room to breath, her breaths coming out in short gasps.

"It just doesn't fit the evening, it's a birthday party ..." Tomoyo observed and Sakura sweat dropped before heading back into the change room.

A few hours later, both Tomoyo and Sakura exited FOREVER 21, with a hefty amount of bags in their hands. "I swear, I didn't have to buy a whole new makeup wardrobe just for some party!" Sakura said, as she glared heavily at Tomoyo who smiled. "Well I thought that dress you picked out the other day ... for the event that is going to make Syaoran pop a boner... well it... just doesn't do any justice" Tomoyo said as she smiled before they exited the mall, to be greeted with: rain.

"Great, you're telling me that the dress doesn't do any justice, neither does the weather!" Sakura bit out angrily before starting to run,_in high heels_ which caused Tomoyo to double over in laughter, collapsing against the side of the wall of the mall, under the veranda. She watched Sakura get soaked as she tried to open the car door and a loud FUCK was heard throughout the parking lot...

Tomoyo just started laughing again.

--

"Ahahahahahahah!!"

"Shut up Tomoyo" Sakura said as she glanced in the mirror, they were behind an expensive escalade and the light was red – she had time.

She looked like a fucking drowned rat, her hair stuck to her face and head, and her foundation was all creamy, not in the good creamy, it just looked like pure shit.

A honk destroyed her moment of self loathing and she was forced to step on the gas petal, almost running into the back of the escalade, the stupid little boy in the back making faces at her just set her off. She banged her hand on the horn and the escalade moved slightly forward.

Tomoyo sat in the passengers' side, totally dry and harmless – except she was adding to Sakura's irritation, very much so. Her increase laughter only pissed off Sakura more and that stupid little boy in the back of the escalade making faces at Sakura only pissed her off more.

"FUCKING MORONS" Sakura screamed out the window as she drove by the escalade, and into a back alley, she needed to just sit.

Sit and be angry.

Angry at Syaoran.

"...Are you okay?" Tomoyo's voice quivered and Sakura shot her a death glare before backing up, hitting a garbage can, screaming fuuuck into the universe and taking off.

"I'm assuming that was a nooo..." Tomoyo said, laughter sneaking into her voice – she knew she was wrong for laughing at Sakura but it was just toooo funny.

"I broke two of my fucking nails" Sakura said angrily as she glanced down at her nails, they looked like shit now. "How the fuck am I supposed to go to a party with two fucking broken nails?" All that piled out of her mouth were swear words, she was just having a really off day.

"Let's go get them fixed!" Tomoyo suggested and smiled at her friend, she new Sakura was having a hard time after seeing Syaoran and laughing wasn't going to help Sakura get through this.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a waste of your time" Sakura said bitterly, a violent flashback running through her mind as they sat at another red light on one of Hong Kong's busiest street.

--

"_YOUR JUST A BIG FUCKING MISTAKE!" he screamed at her, they were standing in the airport – people crowding around them but the only thing they both seen was one another._

_Her eyes dangerously flashed green, and she bit out, "YEAH. TELL THAT TO YOURSELF LI" _

_Tears gathered in her eyes but she told herself to be strong._

_Today was the day he was supposed to leave, today was the day she woke up knowing her true feelings for Syaoran Li the boy that played a game with her._

_Today was the day she finally understood all her friends and their warnings, she also understood her stupid little naive self._

"_Yeah, right back at you Kinomoto. YOU WERE A WASTE OF MY TIME. BURN IN FUCKING HELL YOU STUPID BITCH." he screamed at her and she stepped back, knocking into an older lady. "Sorry" she quickly apologized to the woman and when she stared back to Syaoran she was greeted with an even bigger shock, "I never did like you; it was just a fucking game. Why are you so stupid, you couldn't even see." Syaoran said before taking a hard long glance at her and turning on his heel and walking through the airport security; leaving her standing there tears rolling down her face rapidly, people quietly whispering amongst themselves._

_Then she snapped, "SHOWS OVER PEOPLE" before pushing through them and heading home, she needed to just get away – away from everything and be __**normal**__ again. _

--

She never did tell anyone, not even Tomoyo – perhaps that was why Tomoyo just gave her a weird look as tears rolled down her cheeks.

She pressed on the gas petal and the car zoomed forward, she really didn't care if things were different, she really didn't care if she never saw that scum again – the only thing she cared for was the fact that she was never over Syaoran Li.

"Why would be a waste of time? Sakura... is there something you're not telling me, you're crying" Tomoyo observed and Sakura cracked a smile.

A bitter smile, "Yeah no shit." She said as she pulled into the parking lot of a little nail salon before wiping her eyes and pulling her hair back. She didn't care that she looked like absolute shit – it's not like she was going to be _best friends_ with these people.

"I'm fine T" She said as she got out of the rental car and shut the door before walking across the parking lot not even glancing back at Tomoyo and her worried face.

"Hi, I broke two nails – I wanted to get them all taken off and new ones put on. Do you have charms I can put on them? Maybe like a little heart on the pinky or something?" Sakura said, speaking perfect Chinese and the older lady smiled before leaning forward, "yes dear, we have everything you want. Will you come sit down?" She said kindly and Sakura nodded, she glanced back at Tomoyo who was deciding to get her eyebrows waxed.

"You have very soft nails" The older lady comment and Sakura broke out into a laugh, she felt so stupid – oh so stupid, but this lady seemed so nice.

"Thank you"

The little machine hummed as it went along Sakura's fingers cleaning away the glue and bringing out her true fingers. "Your fingers are beautiful, why do you want to hide them?" The old lady said, as she looked up at Sakura who was looking out the window, her eyes sad.

"Dear, if you don't mind me asking – how come you look so sad?" She said, and Sakura looked back at her, "I'm sorry, today's just one of those days where the sun's not shining" Sakura said as she gasped, glancing down at her finger which oozed blood.

"I knew that would get your attention" The old lady laughed before cleaning it up quickly. She then picked out all of the nails, and got the little hearts to add on at the end.

Sakura swore she heard that stupid bitch fiancé of Syaoran's, her laugh ringing in her ears. The old lady chattered on and she was left in her own world – full of lies and despair.

"What's wrong? I don't know you, I'm a perfect stranger – it sometimes feels good to let it all out" The old lady said as she hummed to herself, before Sakura nearly broke down in tears.

The pain was just too much to handle right now; she didn't even know what to do with herself. "Nothings going right today, I'm trying to have a good day and it's just a mess! I'm a mess!" She said as she glanced out the window, she could hear the wax strips and Tomoyo's laugh.

Typical of Tomoyo, very typical.

"What happened?"

Sakura sighed before looking at the old lady, her brown eyes full of warmth and advice, elders always have advice. Why she shouldn't just tell the lady she doesn't know but surely she's not related to Syaoran or whatever the bitch's name is.

"Well, I ran into an old love the other day, lied to his face about being some other random girl, found out he has a fiancé and just... I have to see him a lot and it's very hard" Sakura said as she took her free hand and wiped away a few stray tears that managed to escape.

The old lady hummed and hawed before sighing, "That is very tough, I'm sorry dear. Just next time you see him, maybe tell him the truth. The least he should know is that you are in fact not the person you've been telling him you are."

"And what good is that going to do? He's going to find out and tell me how much he misses me, etcetera. I don't wanna put up with that!" Sakura said as she stared at her nails, "they are beautiful by the way" She said smiling.

Maybe the sun would shine in the end.

--

The next day Sakura woke up, feeling optimistic. It was nearly 12 noon, she and Tomoyo had stayed up till 4 am last night just watching movies and eating ice cream. She cried and told Tomoyo everything, and she even learned a few things about Tomoyo concerning Eriol.

It was a very heartfelt moment between the two and it felt great, just to understand how the other was feeling.

She wrapped the towel around her and got out of the shower, her hair dripping wet and the mirror full of steam. Tomoyo had woken her up and told her to get ready, they needed to be there soon, Tomoyo had told them that she'd be there early to help set up but they'd probably be late.

Hearing her cell phone go off, she hurried to her bed and glanced at the number, "Li Corp? Why are they calling?" she said before pushing the phone open and hearing the secretary's voice.

"Miss Emmy, Syaoran Li has requested to speak with you, do you accept?" She said, the way she had previously said Syaoran's name made her wanted to throw up but she held it in and sat on the bed, her legs getting dangerously cold.

"Accept" she said, getting into character, Emmy was reserved and didn't have much time for fun and it was apparent in her voice – or so Tomoyo said.

"_Hi Emmy, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you've spoken to Sakura lately?"_ Syaoran's voice rang throughout the phone and Sakura nearly jumped back, "No, I haven't sorry" she said as she glanced down at her newly done nails, they were beautiful and she just couldn't keep her eyes off of them.

"_Oh, well I was wondering ... if you talk to her lately – if you could tell her that I'm coming down to Tomoeda soon and I wanted to see her."_ His question was left hanging in the air as Sakura panicked.

"Oh... ahhh... she's in ..." _think quick Sakura!_

"_She's in where?" _Syaoran pressed and Sakura glanced around the room, her eyes falling on an open magazine, a couple posing in front of a building in Russia.

"She's in Russia with her boyfriend" Sakura answered and she swore she could hear the phone drop, "_Oh okay, well... uh... thank you Emmy._" He said before hanging up.

Which caused Sakura to laugh out loud, finally she had one up on him and it felt great.

--

Sakura opened the door to be greeted with Tomoyo sitting in the living room with a bowl of cereal in her hand, she was flipping through TV channels, and Sakura helped herself to the cereal before joining Tomoyo.

'BREAKING NEWS – SYAORAN LI IS IN FACT ENGAGED TO HEIRESS YURI MALIAN, THE HEIRESS OWNS ALL OF TOKYO'S DRUG STORES. VERY WEALTHY INDEED DON'T YOU THINK ROB?" the blonde woman said before passing it over to her co-worker Rob, who smiled showing off his perfect teeth.

"He'd be cute if he didn't look like such a creep" Tomoyo said with a disgusted face at his slicked back hair, his pimple face and his perfect teeth. They didn't match at all.

Sakura just laughed, her spirits unusually high today... it seemed like it was going to be a great day.

And it never even occurred to her that Syaoran would be at the bar tonight.

--

The music pumped through the speakers, "What the fuck kinda music is this?" Tomoyo said as they entered the club, she was dressed in a tube dress, colored purple – a pair of white pumps adorning her feet and a white jacket over top of the dress. Her hair was backcombed into a pony tail. She looked really gorgeous.

"I don't know, something fucked?" Sakura said as she fell into step with Tomoyo, her gold bracelets clashing with one another. She wore a gold halter dress, showing off MAJOR cleavage. Her feet were wearing a pair of black high heels as well; they weren't as high as Tomoyo's, she had a gold and black necklace around her neck. Her hair was curled and pulled back into a half pony, she looked stunning – and just like Sakura.

The music consisted of a bad mix between J POP and country, and Tomoyo definitely needed to fix that. The club lights were low and it was fuuull of people, did they even know Seifa? Word had it that Seifa Li was turning 26 and having the biggest party around – so people probably paid big money to be around her.

Media was walking around the floor, as best they could considering people were meshed together like glue, Sakura had a hard enough time just getting through the dance floor to get a drink. Approaching the bar, she sat down and ordered a drink before taking it from the cute blonde bartender and heading back into the crowd where she saw Tomoyo standing by the DJ.

"ARE YA'LL READY TO GET THIS SHIT ON THE ROAD BABY?" The DJ screamed into the mic, Tomoyo kissed his cheek before running off the stage and grabbing Sakura's drink. "Mmmm! My fav, thanks doll!" She screamed as she linked hands with the shocked Sakura who grabbed some random drink off a try and was pulled along by Tomoyo.

They were seated on a couch, when two guys came up. "Hey ladies, how are you tonight?" They asked, one was a blonde and the other was a fiery red head. Not Sakura's taste but perhaps Tomoyo's?

"Good thanks and you?" Sakura said eyeing the blonde who winked at her, she smiled – and he extended his hand. She grabbed it and they were off dancing, grinding into one another.

Now, Tomoyo wasn't stupid, she saw him eye Sakura hungrily, she knew what was bound to happen and she was damn happy for her friend. She knew Syaoran would be here tonight and she knew that this would get his gears going. Everything would be perfect.

But for now, she wanted Sakura just to enjoy herself, and that didn't mean she wasn't going to pass up a good time, she was going enjoy herself too!

"Let's dance" He said as she got up, and just as she glanced back behind her, she saw Eriol looking over at her. When they locked eyes, he just looked around – as if he was pretending to look for someone.

"Sure thing" she said as he led her to the dance floor and they got down and dirty.

--

"You're really cute. I didn't catch your name, I'm Ben" He said as he leaned into her ear, and kissed it gingerly. She smiled, her feet hurt from all the dancing and she was really turned on by this guy.

Hey, she wasn't going to lie, it's a human fact!

"I'm Sakura." She said as he grabbed her hand.

"Hey lets get out of here yeah?" He whispered in her ear before she was dipped, her eyes landing on Syaoran who was laughing with a pretty blonde headed. He's engaged what a freak!

Ben picked her up, and she smiled prettily, "I cant – it's my friends 26th birthday and I promised I'd stay the whole night" She said and Ben frowned, "There's always the bathroom?" Sakura suggested and Ben smiled naughtily leading her to the bathroom, except they passed Syaoran's table and Sakura locked eyes with Syaoran.

He smiled politely and she smiled back politely before focusing back on Ben, a major cutie!

Now it would be a crime to say if she was drunk, but she was very tipsy. She knew what she was doing but the alcohol made it so much better, and she did not care! She'd care in the morning!

The bathroom was empty, and Ben propped the garbage can against the door, he had it rigged so that no one could get in. That would suck, if you really had to piss but the door was locked.

Sakura was sitting on the sink ledge, and Ben attacked her hungrily, their chemistry mixing well.

It was a night for all lovers.

--

Tomoyo was sitting on the couch, the red head currently kissing her ear. He had already given her a hickey except she really wasn't feeling this guy. She rolled her eyes and they just happened to land on Eriol walking through the crowd, he was wearing a black dress up shirt – that was undone by a few buttons and some dark jeans. "Would you like to dance?" He asked after approaching the couple. The guy was currently trying to get under her shirt and nip at her breasts, but she pushed him away and gave an irritated sigh before accepting Eriol's hand.

He led her back to the table where he, Syaoran and Seifa were sitting. Seifa gave a look to Eriol and Tomoyo just as Mei Lin approached, a present in her hands. "Here babe! Happy Birthday!" She said as she put the present on the pile, it was like the 3rd pile already and it was huuuge!

"Thanks!" Seifa said as she smiled, and Tomoyo nodded. Time to get this shit rolling.

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Mei Lin asked innocently, and Syaoran's head snapped up. "I heard through Emmy that she was in Russia... with her boyfriend!?!?" He said his eyes full of confusion. Mei Lin looked at him, innocently. He never caught on that something was wrong with their tones.

"I saw her the other day man, what are you talking about? And who the hell is Emmy?" Eriol said as he took a sip of the beer. They were all in on it, just to piss Syaoran off so that he'll get pissed and go and scream at Sakura.

It seemed cruel but they were all hoping that it would work.

"What the fuck? Emmy is that chick working for Sakura's dad!" Syaoran said. Tomoyo gave him a weird look before replying, "Sakura came here with me to Hong Kong to do some business on behalf of her dad" She said as she took a sip of the margarita.

"But seriously, this doesn't answer my question; I want Sakura to be around us to celebrate Seifa's birthday!" Mei Lin said, as she turned to look at Seifa who was pouting, this would get her little brother thinking.

I saw her like fifteen minutes ago, heading towards the bathroom. I'll go get her" Syaoran said tightly as he grabbed his beer and pushed off of the bar chair and pushed his way through the people, knocking that stupid annoying blonde bitch in the head accidentally.

But he was way too pissed to even care. He just wanted to punch Sakura's face in for lying.

--

"Think it worked?" Seifa said as she watched her little brother walk through the crowd, he was sure mad. Hopefully he wouldn't start beating on Sakura or something.

But then again, that's so unlike Syaoran so they really had nothing to worry about.

"I really hope so" Tomoyo said as she took a sip of her drink before her eyes landed on all of the gifts. "Holy shit, I should have my birthday here! Do you know half of the people that gave you these gifts?" She asked and Seifa started to laugh, "nope, not a clue" She said as she watched a really cute brown haired guy walk up to the table and hand her a gift, "For Seifa Li" he said as he kissed her hand and left her with the package that smelled wonderful.

"Wow..." the girls sighed dreamily and Eriol let out a large sigh, "Seriously, I'm not a chick – so don't get all weird and girly on me!" he said as he watched Tomoyo smile.

--

"W-Wow, t-this is so ... so... amazing" Sakura breathed out, her back pressed to the mirror. They had gotten tons of knocking and screaming at them through the door but they really didn't care.

She could hear his pants from the exotic sex that they were currently in the middle of. She used to swear that she wouldn't randomly have sex with anyone at a club in case they had AIDs or something but she really didn't care right now, this guy was _really good_.

"G-God your ... y-your so beautiful" Ben blurted out as he began to kiss her, the mirror bending to contort their image as Sakura's back was pressed into it. He towered over her, that's why her sitting on the sink was the best way for things to work out.

Sakura played with his hair, as he kissed her and worked her body well. Someone knocked again but she just ignored it as she moaned loudly and the person knocked again.

--

Outside, Syaoran approached the girls' bathroom, and knocked but there was no answer. "Some random bitch and her boyfriend are in there having sex. Why do you want to get in there?" A drunk blonde said as she pressed herself up against him, he pushed her off angrily before knocking again and in response he heard her loud moan which just pissed him off even more.

Ramming his shoulder into the door, he broke it open and shut it quickly before people could get into the bathroom. He might hate Sakura right now but he didn't need a whole club seeing what he was about to see.

He rounded the corner and saw a sight that made him want to throw up, some random guy was currently _in_ Sakura and she was panting slightly. He pulled the guy off of Sakura and she gasped, her eyes opening.

The guy was up against the wall, his goods hanging out and Sakura quickly shut her legs and jumped off of the counter. "What the hell are you doing here!?" She screamed as she glanced over at the guy who was having a hard time stuffing it back into his pants. She quickly pushed him into a stall and shut the door.

Syaoran advanced on her, her back once again pushed against the stall door. The other guy groaning in pain as he tried to get rid of his boner, talk about fucking awkward?

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LIE TO ME SAKURA?" Syaoran bellowed as he pushed her against the stall wall, his hands crowding over her. She wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

Sakura stared at him, her mouth open. "W-what are you talking about!? I'm not Sakura!" She did the only thing she could do, and lie even more. How the fuck did he find out that she lied!?

The stall door opened and Sakura fell back onto Ben, his eyes low, he was pissed. "What the fuck is your problem man – you can't just open the door like that!?" He said as he pushed Sakura against the stall wall ignoring her cries of pain before landing a punch on Syaoran who growled. "That wasn't a good idea" Syaoran said as he punched Ben, both of them engaging in a punching fight.

"STOP!" Sakura screamed and both guys looked at her, Ben backing away – his blonde hair matted against his face and his lip busted open. "I'll call you okay Ben?" Sakura said as she pushed him out the door into the club before shutting the door and locking it. People didn't seem to notice; maybe they thought she was just some big whore – once she got bored with one she brought another one in.

She glared at Syaoran, her dignity in pieces considering he walked in on her while she was fucking some guy and then he found out she was lying too.

How the hell was she going to get out of this one?

Syaoran was leaning against the sink watching her, his eyes dark and full of hatred. "I hate you" He said as he looked away.

"Fuck you Syaoran, do you think I wanted to meet you here in Hong Kong? No. I wanted to get over you in peace – but do you think that was possible with you in my face every fucking time?" Sakura screamed, as she leaned against the wall. She really liked Ben and now that was fucked up.

"And thanks for fucking up the one good thing I had going!" she said screaming once again, her voice going raspy.

Syaoran stared at her, his hatred for her melting away. He had really missed her and the past few days, Emmy...er welll Sakura had been on his mind all the time and he couldn't get her off his mind.

"Yeah, well ... I'm getting engaged and ever since YOU showed up, I haven't been able to get you off my stupid mind!" Syaoran said as he huffed and glanced into the mirror, his vibrant eyes staring back at him.

He could see her eyes staring at him, her vibrant emerald eyes that clashed oh so well with his amber eyes.

"OKAY WELL, FUCK. WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT I LIED TO YOU WHENEVER YOU FOUND OUT AND JUST MOVED ON. YOU JUST SAID IT, **YOUR GETTING ENGAGED** AND YOU CONFRONTING ME REALLY ISN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" Sakura screamed, and huffed – her voice worn, tired and raspy from all the screaming she had done tonight.

"And then you just had to come and fuck this up!" She screamed once again, and Syaoran advanced towards her. "He was just using you for sex Sakura! Do you think I liked walking in here and seeing you fucking some guy? NOT REALLY" Syaoran said as he looked at her, she looked really good but he was so pissed at her.

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE HAVING MY DIGNITY SHATTERED BECAUSE YOU JUST HAD TO GET HERE AND SCREAM AT ME? NO! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH" Sakura screamed as she punched his chest and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. He watched her shoulders shake as she broke down crying in his arms. He couldn't push her away – he didn't have the heart to push her away.

"I'm sorry Sakura" he whispered quietly, as he watched her sniff heavily, "No your not. You are a fucking asshole, why do you care so much? I was a _waste of tim_e Syaoran! You said it yourself! So just leave me alone and fuck off with your stupid fiancé that you've probably fucked the shit out of" Sakura said bitingly, her tone harsh. He cringed.

Okay it might have been a little rude for him to just pull that guy off of Sakura but he was pissed and she needed to hear it.

Syaoran started laughing and Sakura pulled back before slapping him, "I hate you. Why can't you just leave me alone? For the first time ever since your ugly ass left, I found something GOOD, and you just had to fuck it up. ARGH" Sakura screamed before pushing him away and grabbing her purse off of the counter and walking towards the door.

Syaoran caught her arm and pulled her back, his lips landing on hers. "I've missed you" He said, he could taste the remaining bits of alcohol on her mouth but he didn't care. He missed her; her smell, her fiery temper, her pretty face. He missed everything about her

After the kiss, Sakura leant against the wall a smile forming on her lips. "You were almost better than the other guy"

Seeing the hard look in his eyes, she laughed. "Almost, I said" before she opened the door and headed into the club leaving him standing there dazed and confused.

--

"WOO SAKKUUURAAAA!" Seifa screamed, it was a few hours later after the big fight and Sakura was shitfaced, along with everyone else. Syaoran was a little bit drunk even.

They had walked back, seeing Tomoyo and Eriol making out. Mei Lin was no where to be seen and Seifa was dancing with some dark haired hottie. She had locked eyes with Ben and he smiled flirtily, she excused herself and told him she'd call him tomorrow when she woke up and they could have a good time before she left home. He understood and asked no questions about the random guy that burst in. He kissed her long and hard and she pulled away before heading back to the group and Syaoran glared at the guy dangerously. "I saw that guys dick" Syaoran said, his tone low.

Sakura slapped him on the head before downing some beer, "What a fag" She said.

And now she was on the table, dancing to some song. People had stopped dancing to crowd around the table, watching a pretty young thing like Sakura dancing to some song on a table, was pretty fascinating – especially to a bunch of drunks.

Syaoran had helped her down and gave her a big kiss, glancing at his watch he decided it was time to go home. He carried her bridal style outside, noticing Tomoyo and Eriol getting in a cab he hailed it and got in with them. Tomoyo was passed out, along with Sakura. They both had too much to drink.

"Best party ever man," Eriol said drunkenly as he tried to pound it with Syaoran, but they both missed and started laughing.

"I walked in on her fucking some guy, I pulled him off of her and saw EVERYTHING" Syaoran said as he let out another laugh, Eriol joined in laughing.

"Was it a good sight?" Eriol asked and Syaoran smacked his head, "freak"

Everything seemed really great, now that the four was finally united and they all forgave one another for everything that was said in Tokyo.

--

Syaoran flicked on the lights to his apartment, not the one he shared with Yuri. He had recently bought an apartment for himself, when he needed a place to just chill with his friends or himself – he'd go to the apartment and just relax. Away from that stupid bitches' wrath.

He sat Sakura down on the couch; he didn't know what hotel she was staying at so he couldn't just randomly drop her off at one. He opened the balcony door and stepped out, the alcohol slowly wearing off. Leaning over the balcony, he stared into the night sky, the building light twinkling back at him.

He heard movement in the apartment and walked back into the living room to see Sakura sitting up. "Why hello" He said as he sat down in front of her, taking her hand in his. He smiled genuinely.

"Hi, do you have any water?" She asked and he got up, she watched as he went into the kitchen and turned on the lights before coming back with a glass of water and an aspirin. "Here" He said and she took it before downing the water and aspirin.

"I'll get you something to wear, and you can have a shower, Eriol knows that you're here with me so he can tell Tomoyo okay?" Syaoran said as he stood up and walked into his bedroom to get her a clean shirt that she could wear for the night.

When he came back, Sakura was on her feet and laughing hysterically. He didn't get it. "Are you okay?" He asked as he approached her and she jumped on him, her sweet laughter filling his ears. He eventually began laughing.

"Wait... what's so funny?" He asked.

She got off of him, and grabbed the shirt and pants before going to the bathroom. He shook his head and got out some beer to drink, he had a feeling they'd be up all night, so might as well get sobered _down_.

Sakura came out a few minutes later to be greeted with Syaoran wondering around without a shirt on and in some comfortable pj pants. She smiled and sat down at the bar in his kitchen, reaching over she grabbed the vodka and took a long guzzle. "What if your fiancé found out I spent the night?"

Syaoran smiled, "nothings happening so it's okay. She'll get over it." He said and watched as Sakura got up, took the vodka (which he laughed at) and crawled back on the couch. "Want a blanket?" He asked and she looked up from the TV and nodded, "that'd be nice thanks"

He went to the closet and got her a blanket, his eyes drawn to her clothes lying in a pile. Seems just like her...

He gave her the blanket before going to get her clothes, seeing her purse open on the bathroom counter and her phone repeatedly vibrating he opened it to be greeted with numerous texts.

"baby u were so gud 2nite, hope 2 see u soon w/o that obsessed freak – Ben"

Syaoran looked over towards the door before quickly replying and shoving it back in her purse. He collected her clothes and threw them in the washer.

He headed back out to the living room and smiled, Sakura had fallen asleep again. He tucked her in, pulling the blanket up to her neck. He caught a glance of her sparkly underwear and he had to tear himself away from her. He headed back outside to watch the lights and Sakura eventually joined him, her arms wrapping around his waist. He stiffened before pushing her away slightly. "I ... I can't Sakura. You're drunk" He said as he watched her look away sadly. He had started this and he knew it. He kissed her the first time, and even the second while they were dancing in the club. He started everything especially since he knew that she never actually got over him...

And even though he said all those cold things in the airport when he left, he missed her terribly. Yuri was just too much maintenance and they couldn't even have sex properly, he had learned a few days ago that she can't bear children but she asked him not to tell his parents – who would be furious if they ever found out considering they both expect grandchildren.

She promised him that she could adopt children and just not tell Yelan about it, they'd find a way around it she just wanted to be near him – her love growing for him was intense and she wanted to be with him forever.

It made him sick.

Sakura was sitting on the chair, the blanket wrapped around her. She looked at him before getting up, "It was nice seeing you Syaoran" she said before she went back inside, grabbed her purse and slipping a pair of his pants on before walking to the front door. Slipping her shoes on, she opened the door and glanced back at his apartment.

As if she was saying goodbye forever...

She shut the door silently and headed into the elevator. She left him standing dumfounded in the middle of his living room; he slipped his sandals on before running out of his apartment.

She stood in the elevator, it moving slowly from level 51 to the ground level. She pulled her phone out, seeing as she had no new text messages she glanced at the time, "3 am" she said to herself silently, fuck how the hell was she going to get home now? Cabs are scary at 3 am...

The elevator had stopped at level 30, and Syaoran walked into the elevator smiling. "Did you think I was actually going to let you walk out just like that?" He said as he closed in on her and gave her a kiss.

He didn't know what came over him, maybe it was the look she gave him when he walked through the elevator doors, but he had the urge to just jump her. Right there and then.

He pressed level 28 and continued to kiss her. She pulled back when the elevator opened, and she walked onto level 28, "You're getting**married** Syaoran. This is so wrong!" She said as he stepped out and crushed her lips to his once again. "Don't worry about Yuri, I'll deal with it. Just worry about right now" He said against her lips, as he continued to work her lips.

He pulled her towards the elevator, pressed the button and they had to break for air. And once the elevator opened, he stepped in and pulled her forward by his t shirt right to his chest – her giggle filling the small space.

By the time they got to level 51, he had his shirt off and hers was partly off, and they had to break once more. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his room, which he kicked open with his feet. He put her down and shut the door with his foot before trapping her against the wall and kissing her once again.

"Mmm ... Syaoran..." she said as he lifted her shirt off and lead her into his bedroom...

This would be definitely better than Ben... by far.

--

Sakura rolled over, the sunlight hitting her eyes. Yawning, she opened her eyes and immediately shut them, her head hurt like hell and she just wanted to sleep more. Rolling over, she came in contact with a bare chest and some arms. She snuggled up to them, looking for heat when she get his bare chest again hers... and when she heard him laughing, she snapped her eyes open to be greeted with Syaoran's charming face.

She glanced down at him, he wasn't wearing a shirt and she peeked under the covers. A blush spreading across her face, he was watching her. "Do you like?" He called out as he kissed her ear; this is something she could definitely wake up to every morning...

She blushed before hiding her face in the pillow, which caused him to start laughing again. "Is my little Sakura shy?" He asked as he snuggled closer, his hand resting on her bare stomach. "I could go for another round" he said slyly as his hand slided down her stomach. She slapped his hand away and smirked, "No no. I'm not your personal sex slave mister" She said as she sat up suddenly, the blankets covering her chest – her bare back facing him ... and feeling his rough hands all over her back made her shiver.

"Did we use protection?" She said as she glanced back at him. He smiled up at her before looking around the room – as if he was searching his mind.

"I think?" He said and she lied back down on the bed, "lets just stay in the bed the whole day Syaoran" She suggested, as she snuggled up to him, intertwining her legs with his.

"This is going to be the last time I'm going to see you," she confessed and he looked at her, his eyes wide. "What do you mean?" He said, and she sighed. "You're getting married, and we just had sex. I don't think I can be around you with this on my conscious..." she admitted softly, as she looked away.

"I feel so dirty, it's not right. I feel like I've committed the worst sin of my life ever. You're getting MARRIED and here I am, fucking you. Don't forget, I fucked some other guy last night too" She said, as she closed her eyes.

"I feel so dirty" she said once more as tears leaked out of her eyes, she felt so wrong.

Syaoran cradled her in his arms, whispering things into her ears that eventually calmed her down. "I'm going to miss you" Syaoran said softly, as he kissed the top of her head. He had to admit, last night was the most eventful night of his life.

"If you promise not to disappear on me, I will break the engagement off for you Sakura" He said, as he stared into her eyes.

And then it really hit her full-fledged.

The person she had been hiding from the last week and a half, found out she lied, caught her having sex with another man and then she later had sex with him.

All the feelings were returning, on top of that she just committed adultery.

This wasn't right

**Fuck.**

--

EXTRA LONG! 19 PAGES! I worked like all night on it too :) I wanted to get it up for you guys.

Yes, there were some racy scenes but eh, it was all part of the story, otherwise I can't have the rest of the story go on :P

Hopefully you liked everything in the chapter, so leave me some love!!! And vote for which story you want to be updated next on my profile page !!!

I'm currently juggling between two new story ideas, so if you vote for the new story option, your basically voting **for a surprise**, keep that in mind!

Hopefully I get the time to update soon. I wanted to keep writing and writing but seeing as its 10 pm, I should really get started on an English project that's due for Monday. Hehe.

Happy (LATE) Valentines Day to everyone:)

Sorry it's late, I really wanted to update on Thursday but time didn't permit me ): Anyways, **review please!!!**

Luvia.xx


	16. Chapter 16

Fell in love with the Game

_Out to Get Me_

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed – the critism has helpful and the sweet ones bring a smile to my face, thank you.**

**And omg, I didnt even realize that i've passed my one year mark on this story! Holy smokes !! **

-----------

Chapter 16:

Breakdown

-------------

Now if you'd ever ask, what caused Sakura to do the stupid things she did? No idea, she doesn't even know. But it's eating her up inside, the thought of her having sexual intercourse between two guys in one night is enough for her to throw up.

Which she has been doing lately...

--

Sakura wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, before making her way to the mirror. Ever since waking up in Syaoran's bed – she can't look at herself properly.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura leaned against the door, "What?" she sighed tiredly.

"I brought you some food, would you like to eat?" Tomoyo's soft voice rang through the door and Sakura hesitated before staring at her body, she's been locked up in her hotel room for almost a week living off of stale Doritos and getting _no_ proper nutrition. She's probably lost like 5 pounds or something.

"I guess"

The door opened and a pale, fragile Sakura stepped out. She wrapped her housecoat around her body tighter and took the plate of scrambled eggs and ham. They smelt wonderful.

She walked along side Tomoyo to the couch and sat down, the plate on her lap – burning her legs, but she didn't care. After taking one bite, she spoke "I talked to father"

Tomoyo never responded, just looked up at her friend with sad eyes. The morning after Seifa's party, Sakura came home in _tears_ – lots of them. She just couldn't stop crying until she got to the hiccup stage where she couldn't even talk.

But it was late in the story so Tomoyo could figure out the rest. It's not that Tomoyo lost respect for Sakura, because everyone is human and sexual intercourse is normal for humans, just with Syaoran? This was going to be a hard bridge to mend and she wasn't sure if she could do it

"- He said I could come home after the ball... with..." Sakura couldn't even say his name, tears sub consciously leaked out of the corner of her eyes and she buried her hands in her head. "I'm such a horrible person!"

Tomoyo sighed, moved the plate of eggs (guess she won't be finishing those any time soon) and pulled Sakura into a hug, rubbing her back softly. "Everything will work out, after the rain, the sun always shines." Tomoyo said, wisdom flowing through her veins.

Sakura continued to cry, "I committed adultery..." she said and it made her cry even more.

--

The next day, Tomoyo knocked on Sakura's door and there was some shuffling before the door opened to see a cleaner looking Sakura. 'She must have showered... probably the first time in like a week'

Tomoyo immediately regretted her thoughts as she saw the fragile state Sakura was STILL in, c'mon – she fucked two guys: one who's engaged and just some random. Pretty normal for a lot of girls, she'll get over it.

Except, if she were Sakura... she'd probably be doing the same thing. Shutting the world out and hoping no one keeps caring about their sad little existence.

"I was thinking, you could come with me to a therapist? I think it might do you some good..." Tomoyo said, hoping this would work.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay. I'm going to talk to some stranger who probably doesn't give anything about me and pay him like 500 dollars?" Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorframe.

"I just think it might be good for you to talk. I know everything but talking to me might not be good enough? I don't want you slipping into depression Sakura..." Tomoyo trailed off, pleading to Sakura.

"Please... for me Saks..."

Sakura sighed before nodding, "let me just get dressed. What should I wear: guys do not approach me because I am a bad person for sleeping with two guys – one who I have no feelings for and another for having all the feelings in the world for?"

Tomoyo just stared and Sakura let out a half grunt half laugh. "I was kidding" She said before shutting the door leaving Tomoyo standing there..._still_.

When Sakura opened the door a few minutes later, she had her hair up in a pony and a white collared tee on, with some dark jeans. She looked cute but it wasn't an attention grabbing outfit. She wanted to blend in today. _Be normal_.

When she stepped into the lobby, she seen Tomoyo dressed in a pretty pink t-shirt, a bee flying around with the saying: BEE HAPPY C:

"Cute top" Sakura commented as she slipped into her white puma shoes, grabbed an over coat and her purse before walking out of the hotel room. She smiled as an elderly couple walked by, but they stopped.

"Tell me, the other day – sometime last week... did you come home drunk?"

Sakura shook her head and Tomoyo blushed before pulling Sakura to the elevator. She turned to Tomoyo in the elevator, "you came home drunk!?" She said and Tomoyo nodded.

"I'm not going into the details Sakura-Chan"

It suddenly hit Sakura, she's been locked up in her room for the last week or so and totally lost in her own world and her own selfish feelings that she forgot about Tomoyo and the party! Tomoyo was there with Eriol and they had a thing...

And if she and Syaoran had sex, that must mean...

"YOU AND ERIOL HAD SEX?" She nearly screamed, and Tomoyo nodded – her head hanging.

Good thing the elevator was empty.

"How come is it that every time we get drunk, we get our selves into really screwed up scenarios?" Sakura said bitterly and Tomoyo shook her head.

"I don't know, but shit man... I feel like a whore – not as bad as you but still..."

Sakura let out her first real laugh, "shut up you" she said as she playfully slapped Tomoyo's forearm and the girls broke out into laughter.

Maybe things would start looking up?

--

Sakura sat in the back of the escalade, her cheeks puffed out and a glare evident on her face. She wasn't expecting _this_ as her therapist!

"How are you feeling?" A girl said, her eyes shining. She was going to get this girl back to normal even if she had to rip her limbs off and then recreate her as a human being!

...Okay, might be a little over the top but whatever!

"Like crap?" Sakura answered, her eyes focused on Mei Lin, a dark glare covering her face. She was mad, why would Tomoyo bring Syaoran's relatives into this? She didn't want anything to do with him anymore; she had made a mistake...

Falling in love with him for a second time.

"That doesn't help Ms-" Mei Lin paused and pulled down her black framed glasses. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing professional clothing. "-Kinomoto"

Sakura sighed; this was going to be a long as ride. They were currently headed to a mall on the other end of Hong Kong incase Syaoran was at the closer one.

See how cautious Sakura is? She doesn't want to see him, because she'll start crying and groveling at his feet.

"Please, answer the question in great detail" Mei Lin said very professionally, I guess after all – this is her profession...

On the side that is. Please make a note of that.

"I'm here to help" Mei Lin reminded, as she fixed her glasses and smiled at Sakura – who realized that if she was going to open up to anyone it should be Mei Lin.

They had set up a blanket in the back to cover where the two girls were sitting; Seifa and her three sisters were up front with Tomoyo's driving skills.

As they turned corners, Sakura slid into the side of the escalade, surprise all over her face. "Ah... I feel crappy because I had sex with some random guy – just to spite Syaoran. I didn't think we'd actually have sex, I thought he'd come rip this guy off and we'd talk."

Mei Lin urged her on, hastily taking notes.

"But he came too late, and he was so mad. I was so scared" Sakura said, tears freshly pooling in her eyes. "I was scared he was going to ... to beat me" She said, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Syaoran would never beat you Sakura, he cares for you way to much – he's just too stubborn to say anything. He's a male"

Sakura smiled at Mei Lin's choice of words, "Yeah...I know..."

Mei Lin smiled and rubbed her shoulders, "I'm not going to show this to Syaoran you know." She reminded and pulled Sakura into her shoulder where Sakura openly started crying.

---------

_Unfair_

_Unreal_

_I wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal_

_That'd be one way_

_To unlove you_

---------

"I've had enough crying, I just want to go home and forget about this stupid trip – ya know?" Sakura muttered as she pulled back and wiped her tears. Mei Lin was rubbing her back comfortingly.

"You know, I don't have any less respect for you..." Mei Lin said softly, "And neither do any of the other girls. And I doubt Syaoran does – otherwise he wouldn't have ran after you"

Sakura whipped her head to Mei Lin, "What do you mean, "Ran after you"?"

Mei Lin sighed and took her glasses off before setting them on her clipboard. "I promised him I wouldn't repeat this but I think you need it"

Sakura just nodded, her green eyes staring at Mei Lin with hope.

"Like I said, you're not a bad person Sakura. No one thinks that, so you had sex twice – anyone to call you slutty needs a real reality check"

Sakura urged her on and Mei Lin sighed,

"The only thing _slutty_that you MIGHT have done was slept with Syaoran – he's getting married in like a month or something like that. And this just added to his emotional stress of not loving Yuri"

"I-"

"Don't speak. Let me finish."

Sakura nodded as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. How was this supposed to make her feel better? Because it was only making her feel one hundred times WORSE?

"The morning after you left Syaoran's place. He called me..." She left it hanging in the air and Sakura looked up at her, her eyes bright.

"He was so shocked that he had sex with you, he didn't know what to do. There was a time where he was going to jump off his balcony," Mei Lin stopped seeing the horror look that flashed on Sakura's face.

"But he didn't, so don't worry. We talked on the phone for almost three hours as how he was going to approach this with an open mind. He didn't know if he should just forget you, but then he was reminded with the constant thought of you." Mei Lin said, her eyes focused on Sakura's bright eyes.

She didn't know how Sakura was going to take this, whether it was going to hurt her because she couldn't ever have him or give her closure to move on with her life?

"But he said he's caused you so much pain and he can't bear to live with himself with that thought, so he's going to let you go..." There was a pause and Sakura looked down.

Mei Lin could see a few tears dropping here and there before her shoulders started shaking. Mei Lin also noticed that they were sitting in the mall parking lot for a while now, and that the girls in the front seats were listening.

Because she could hear small, "awe's" coming from them up front. 'Nosey bastards' she thought.

In the end this was going to work for Sakura – whether she understands_now_ or later, this was going to be of her benefit. Mei Lin would personally make sure of it.

"He's always let me go, did you know that Mei Lin?" Sakura said, suddenly looking up. Her eyes were such an alarming green; Mei Lin had to look away. They were lime green color, full of hatred and so much emotion. She looked a wreck, and is a wreck.

She needs her friends at this time.

"He also said that he has come to the realization that he loves you." Mei Lin said, and Sakura nodded.

"I think we've both come to that realization, ne?" She said smiling, and allowed Mei Lin to continue.

"He thinks this is for the best 'Kura, whether you see it now or not. He doesn't want you to be held back by him anymore because he's in an engagement that he cannot break"

---------

_unjust_

_Unkind_

_That I can't you erase from my mind_

_That'd be another way_

_To unlove you_

---------

Sakura nodded and glanced through the window. "Hey look we're here" she said as she opened the back door and stepped out – stretching. "Thank you therapist Li" she said with a laugh before twirling around.

Mei Lin observed her from the back of the seat, watching her stand in the sun – as if she's asking for a cleanse, to release her of all the bad things she's done.

"I think this helped her Tomoyo" Mei Lin said as she glanced at Tomoyo, who climbed through the back to watch her. Seifa was leaning against the car.

"I think so too, I really do" Tomoyo said.

--

_I don't think I've ever come to the realization that I openly love Syaoran. There wasn't much to love in high school – why should it be any different?_

_Maybe it was the fact that he told Mei that he loves me, or the fact that he showed me so much courtesy after his huge blow out at the club. _

_Or maybe I've realized how much I miss him._

_The only thing is, I can't love someone who's going to get married - it just doesn't work. There are some things that are meant to be, and if this is meant to be..._

_**Something will break.**_

Sakura looked back at the escalade and seen her friends smiling at her. "Thank you" She said to Tomoyo and Mei Lin.

"Now, who wants to go SHOPPPPING?" She said as she looked at the girls. Seifa's sisters all got up and started squealing. "ME!"

---------

_Even though my heart_

_Is telling me to stay, begging me to stay_

_My self-respect is telling me_

_I gotta walk away, so_

---------

---

The girls were walking through the mall when they turned the corner, heading for some dim sum. "I loooveee dim su-" she stopped short and Mei Lin stopped.

"Sakura?"

She just nodded in the direction she was looking and seen Syaoran feeding Yuri a cherry, a smile evident on his face.

Mei Lin growled at her, "You are stronger than this, you can do this" She said and pulled Sakura into the food court.

Sakura wasn't happy about this but they walked by Yuri's table and were out of the clearing.

"MEIII LIIIIIN!"

A loud shrill was heard throughout the food court and Mei Lin stopped, "When I say run..." she said and they were getting ready to run when Syaoran got up. "Mei Lin please say hello to Yuri" He ordered and Mei Lin casted a sideways glance to Sakura who was staring at the dim sum sign, as if it was beckoning her to come eat...

Mei Lin turned around and looked at Tomoyo before nodding. She snuck around Mei Lin and grabbed Sakura's hand before getting ready to run.

"Stop Tomoyo" Syaoran said as he observed the scene. Tomoyo let out a sheepish laugh before turning slowly around. Sakura followed suit, now back in reality.

"I really wanted dim sum, Tomoyo." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo – a glare on her face.

Yuri jumped on Mei Lin and gave her a big hug and Mei Lin stood there not making any attempts to give her a hug. She hated this girl, and Syaoran's being a real jackass.

"I swear Li – you are dead meat after this" She warned and Syaoran shrugged.

He knew that Mei Lin's threats are usually not empty, but even if he does get his ass kicked, he probably deserves it.

Yuri stopped and seen Tomoyo before walking over to her, "Oh my gosh, I totally remember you!" She said and Tomoyo stared dryly at you.

"Sakura lets go" Mei Lin said as she gave a dirty look to Syaoran who gave her one back. If she wanted to play dirty, he would.

"B-But...?" Yuri started and Tomoyo sent her a dirty look before Seifa stepped in and smacked her brother on the head. "You are a piece Li."

Sakura didn't even understand what Syaoran did wrong, he was just standing there... ordering them around and telling them what to do but there's nothing wrong with that? Yuri is going to be apart of his family soon, her and Mei Lin must be close, otherwise Yuri will be in danger 24/7which is something Sakura would pay to see.

They were heading around the corner by the fountain, and so much closer to the dim sum, "Emmy"

Syaoran called her name out and Yuri glanced at Syaoran. "You KNOW her?" She said accusingly and Sakura spun around. She had enough of his stupid little games. She was done with him.

Mei Lin watched her walk off towards him. "What do you want?" She said, as she stood in front; of him, a glare evident on her face.

She was feisty, and he liked it.

"Nothing" He said innocently, and Yuri stepped in. "Okay missy, sorry to play bitch here – but your too close to him for my liking" She said as she pushed Sakura back.

And Sakura pulled her hands off her. "Get your hands off me, you're not my mother and you have no authority to tell me what to do." She said as she smiled rudely.

Yuri stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

Sakura started walking away before turning around, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "By the way, we were much closer the other night. Maybe you should keep tabs on your man"

Yuri stood there, her eyes wide and Syaoran cringed. He gave the finger to Sakura and she likewise returned it.

Why did she ever feel bad in the first place? They were back to square one again: who can play the dirtiest in this stupid game.

Funny what people do for love.

---------

_I'mma gonna say what I gotta say_

_What's done you can't undo_

_I'mma gonna break what I gotta break_

_Cause you were untrue_

_I'm gonna hurt_

_I'm gonna cry_

_I'm gonna tear me up inside_

_I'mma gonna do what I gotta do_

_To unlove you _

---------

If anyone can't see it, Yuri's pissed and Syaoran's in **a lot** of shit.

---

Updateeee!

I'm not sure if I like it or not, but I'm excited for the story to start taking off. I've added conflict and I cant wait for the next chapter of this one.

Too bad I have to go to work for 8 hours today. Eeeek!

Leave me some reviews please –insert smiley face-

And I do not own Elise Estrada's Unlove you song. She's in my city today for my radio stations birthday bash and I'm just 3 months from being legal and able to go. Totally makes me mad ahaha.

Review !!


	17. Chapter 17

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Omg, I got home from work tonight and I have something like 224 reviews!! So I don't care if I'm up til like 5 am, I'm going to give you ANOTHER chapter to say thank you for reviewing.**

**Two in one night? Pretty good ne? And I'm going to try and get a chapter up tomorrow for my new story: Love Confidential**

**And for **_**Kitty**_**: I'm hoping the story will have somewhere around 26-30 chapters. I've veered off course just a little bit so we'll see how it all goes to plan xD I have a book with chapter by chapter of what I want to happen but I've seemingly veered off course – in a good way though!**

**Reeevieewww )**

-----------

Chapter 17:

Differences

-------------

Syaoran sat on his bed, his hands in his head, fisting his hair. Yuri had slapped him across the face _twice_, one in the food court after Sakura had made that scene and then when they were getting in the car.

She then kicked him out of _his_ car and told him not to come home.

He was sure she got the drift that he and Sakura were intimate. And he was going to _rip _Sakura to pieces.

Pulling out his cell phone he hit STAR 411, before waiting for the operators voice. "Hello?" The old ladies voice rang through the phone and Syaoran _almost_ forgot what he was calling about.

"Hi, can I have Sakura Kinomoto's number, at the Royal Crown Hotel please" Syaoran said desperately into the phone. He wanted to meet her so he could really tell her everything on his mind.

He needed to give her a piece of his mind.

--

Sakura scooted across the tub in time to grab the phone, "I got it!" She called out hoping Tomoyo heard her. Guessing she did, she grabbed the cordless phone lying on the counter near the tub and pressed TALK. "Hello?" she said into the receiver and there was a pause before a woman spoke, "Syaoran Li is requesting to talk to you, do you accept?"

Sakura paused for a moment before rolling her eyes. She would have to get this over and done with soon, after all she was attending his fathers company event in about two weeks. That's the night when Syaoran receives the company in his full name.

The phone rang a few times before the line was picked up. Sakura sat in silence waiting for Syaoran to speak, the only thing coming from his lips is a sigh.

"Listen –" He started but she cut in.

"What do you want? Do you think you have the _nerve_ to be calling me Li?" Sakura spat out, as she drew patterns in the water with her fingers.

"I... I..." Syaoran struggled with his words and he sighed. "I don't know why I'm calling" He admitted softly.

--------

_My whole life has changed_

_Since you came in_

_I knew back then you were that special one_

_I'm so in love so deep in love you make my life complete_

_You are so sweet no one competes_

_Glad you came into my life_

_You blind me with your love_

_With you I have no sight_

--------

"That's nice, but I don't care Li. You wanted to play this game, so it's on but don't think you can just call me up and give me some sob story. I don't care" Sakura said, she had trouble getting her voice to work but once it did – she worked it.

"I'm downstairs, I'm coming up" He said and with that, the line clicked.

"So much for my damn bath" Sakura grumbled as she stepped out of the bath and dressed in a robe, letting her hair down it swooshed freely and she tip toed to the door.

"What are you doing up at..." Tomoyo paused to read the clock, "1 am?"

Sakura glanced back from the door before shutting it softly, "Syaoran's downstairs. He wants to talk..." Sakura said sighing and Tomoyo laughed.

"Wow, why? So he can insult you more?" Tomoyo said, and judging by the look that crossed Sakura's face, she waved her off.

"Go see him, I know you still have feelings for the inconsiderate, stupid, idiotic, retarded –"

"I get it Tomoyo. I'll be back soon" Sakura said as she opened the door but Tomoyo's voice cut her off. "Go change, you're not going to go see him in a damn robe!"

Sighing in defeat, Sakura hurried to her room to change into something a little more decent. A few minutes later, she came scooting out of her room and out the door into the quiet hallway.

Adjusting her tank top, she fell into the arm chair sitting by the elevator and closed her eyes.

A shadow loomed over her and she opened her eyes to be greeted with Syaoran, his messy hair even messier and his eyes tired. "What, did you get your ass kicked?" Sakura said as she stood up, and stared at him.

He looked tired.

"Don't even go there with me, that stunt you pulled in the mall was _not_ necessary Sakura. You had no right even _going there_! She's going to tell my father now." Syaoran said, his voice rising.

Sakura huffed, "It's not my problem you cant keep your bitch on a leash, I'm sorry but I don't want her grubby hands touching me" Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's childish of you" Syaoran observed, as he leaned against the wall, his arms resting behind his back.

Good thing Sakura's room was the only one on this floor, because Sakura had a feeling things were going to get heated.

--

Tomoyo leaned against the door, a cup in one hand and her ear pressed to the cup. She could hear Sakura and Syaoran but it wasn't good enough. She needed to get closer! Running to her room, she grabbed her camera and flicked the light on before opening the door slightly and sticking the camera in a nearby tree.

It will make a good movie for her tomorrow.

--

"Yeah okay, and you're not Syaoran? You knew she knew me as Emmy" Sakura said as she sat back down in the chair and brushed her bangs over her forehead.

"Why can't you just let me do my business here and marry your stupid little blonde bimbo?" Sakura said as she glared at nearby fig tree. Stupid Syaoran, stupid Yuri, stupid love.

"Because, it's not that simple." Syaoran's stupid response came and she glared up at him before standing up.

"it's not that simple? After you left – I did _just_ fine without your measly ass around to harass me and make my life hell. My life was good for a while and then I got tickets here and met your wonderful sister on a plane!" Sakura stopped to take a breath before pacing, "I cant even believe you guys are related!" She said as she threw her arms up trying to make a point to him.

"You can be so... so stupid sometimes Syaoran!" Sakura said again as she turned around, and grabbed a fist full of hair.

"I love you" Syaoran admitted and Sakura took a sharp breath in, her eyes flickering over him. She stood in the lobby, staring at him.

"Don't look at me like that Sakura, it's all over your face – I can see it too." Syaoran said as he observed her. She didn't move a muscle – she just stared at him before walking to him and slapping him across the face – _hard_.

"I probably deserved that?"

"Get out and leave me alone Syaoran. Let me get through this in piece, please. I'm tired of sitting in my room crying over your sorry ass" Sakura stopped upon seeing Syaoran raise his eyebrows up. "Yeah... so I've cried over you a few times."

Syaoran smiled as he raised his left hand to nurse his cheek, it was glowing red. "Have a good night Sakura" He said as he dipped in and kissed her on the cheek.

He could still remember her intoxicated kiss and her tiny fingers working his naked body. And it's going to drive him to his death.

--

"Is there anything you can do?" A voice said.

"Tomoyo, you need to let them sort things out for themselves" The other person responded and Tomoyo let a sigh out. She didn't know why she called _him _of all people, I guess maybe because they understood one another in a sad pathetic way...?

"Heh, I know Eriol... but ..." She trailed off as she watched Sakura open the front door, kick off her shoes and shrug off her jacket. "I could move here Tomoyo!" She called out but stopped short seeing Tomoyo lying upside down on the couch, "Sorry" she called out and proceeded into the kitchen.

"Want to meet for coffee Tomoyo?"

She went back to Eriol and forgot she was even on the phone with him. "Huh?"

"I said, do you want to meet for coffee ... or is now a bad time? We could do it sometime next week?" He said and Tomoyo moved from her spot on the couch, "No, I can be there in 30 mins?" She offered.

He accepted, and she felt her tummy go crazy.

--

At this time during the day, Sakura Kinomoto would usually be stuck in her penthouse sweet doing projects and proposals for her father. But since today is a warm day, Seifa had called to see if she wanted to meet for coffee and she agreed in hopes to get out of the stuffy hotel room.

Tomoyo had left a few hours earlier, saying she was meeting Eriol for coffee and Sakura agreed that it was a good idea. They needed some closure between one another. Too many things had happened between both of them that it would be a shame to see everything end on a bad note.

She hadn't heard from Syaoran all week, his father had called inviting her to an opera and she accepted just because it's her fathers future co worker type deal and she needed to make a good impression.

She seen Yuri the other day at the grocery store, an older man standing with her. She was laughing and flirting in small ways with the man but they looked related so it's probably a sister brother thing. She really couldn't care less though.

Ever since Syaoran had told her he loved her, she seemed to become stronger. Having to remind herself that there are plenty of other fish in the sea, she remained hopeful that she too would find someone worth her while.

--

The café buzzed with life, the cashiers typing hasitlly away at the cash registers, people standing in line – smiles covering their faces and conversations bouncing through out the room. Old people cuddled over a cup of warm tea or black coffee.

Seifa sure knows how to pick a spot to have coffee. The brown walls beckoned her into the café and she smiled before taking a seat near a window. Seifa said she'd be there shortly.

She looked up from her magazine and was greeted with Syaoran. "Are you following me?" She bit out before returning to her magazine.

"No, I'm here to pick something up for Yuri" Syaoran said as he glanced back at the line, "But I already ordered it so they'll just give it to me over here instead of in _that_ line." he said brightly as he watched her read about random celebrities.

"That's nice Syaoran" She said, clearly not interested in anything he had to say.

He grabbed her hand and stroked it lovingly, "I promise you – if I can get out of this engagement with Yuri... I will, for you" He said as he tilted his head and watched her out of his amber eyes.

A few seats away, an older man sat his camera in his hand that was held up to his face. He snapped multiple pictures, many of Syaoran and Sakura talking, a few of Syaoran touching Sakura's hand and a few of Sakura smiling shyly at Syaoran.

This would be great... Just great.

--

"These are horrible Yuah, what are you planning to do about this?" She asked, sitting in the dark emerald chair.

"I... plan to do something?" The older man Yuah said, his black hair gleaming under the seat. He observed his sister across from him.

"Tea is served" they were cut short for a moment when the butler entered the den and sat the tea down on the table.

"Lock the door on your way out B" Yuri called out after her butler, Bernard.

"I want you to get rid of her Yuah. I don't care what you do, just get rid of her. And now otherwise I wont be marrying Syaoran and you'll be without a home!" She threatened and her brother got up, nodding.

"Consider her dead meat"

--

-smiley face here-

review because I just updated twice in one night pretty much. It's one am and I'm going to bed, review review review XD


	18. Chapter 18

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**I cannot begin to even address my gratitude to my faithful reviewers, you guys rock! I just wanted to say, thank you – I'm at 240 reviews, and that is a huuuge accomplishment for me, I cant even begin to say how thankful I am to you all.**

**Anyways, on with the story )**

**I hope you like!**

-----------

Chapter 18:

Cinderella, Cinderella – who are you?

-------------

"We need to have a talk, I have something to tell you Sakura" Tomoyo's voice ran through the phone lines and came through Sakura's small speaker. Her phone was sitting on the seat next to her and her eyes focused towards the road.

She quirked an eyebrow, "what's wrong? Should I be worried? Can we talk about it over the phone?"

There was a sigh from the other end of the phone; it was evident that Tomoyo was going through something emotional. Could it have something to do with Eriol? Sakura couldn't believe that she wasn't there for her **best friend** who had been side by side with her, with her Syaoran mess. She had stayed up till 2 am listening to Sakura blubber on about how Syaoran did this and did that, but she had never once talked about herself.

And now she was, and she needed Sakura.

"I wanted you to be home with me, could you get home soon?" Tomoyo said, as she gripped the phone – her eyes watering and her mouth fitted into a small frown. She couldn't believe herself.

"I should be back in 10, is that ok?"

Tomoyo just nodded, afraid that if she spoke a sob would escape. She was ready to burst.

"Tomoyo...?"

Tomoyo hiccupped, a sob breaking free (making Sakura step on the gas even more) "Y-yeah... I'm here... I-I'll se-see you wh-when you get... g-get home?" And there was a click.

Sakura rushed home, taking side streets as a detour, carefully escaping the patrolling police cars. She pulled into the hotel parking lot, locked the car and made a dash for the hotel nearly running into a couple, "Sorry!" she called over her shoulder and she pressed the elevator.

A young man came up to Sakura, "Miss Kinomoto?" he asked and Sakura half glanced at him, her eyes focused on the elevator.

"Yeah?" She called out, taking her eyes off of the elevator for a split second.

"You have a parcel, would you like it delivered to your room or pick it up now?" He asked, his brown hair side swept, he stood with his hands behind his back – a polite gesture to high figures. Everyone in the hotel room knew that Sakura's family was rich, considering her father was spending **lots** of money having them stay there for a month in one of the top executive hotels.

But the amount of money he was spending, didn't even dent his check book, it was play money to him.

"Ah..." Sakura ripped her eyes away from the elevator once again, it dinging and catching her attention. She focused her eyes on the kid and he blushed under her stare. She smirked, "I can get it now" she said as she watched him turn around – his ears red.

She nearly laughed out loud, it brought back painful memories of her and Syaoran sitting in his car, she was teasing him and his ears turned red. He looked so cute...

"Can you just sign here please?" He asked as he pulled out a clipboard and showed her the line to sign on before pulling out the box. It wasn't large or small, and it was wrapped in pink shiny paper, a gold bow attached to the top. "There's one..." the boy said as he leant down again under the counter and picked up a small black bag with a pink butterfly on it. It read, "Cherry blossoms bring spring, you bring spring to me"

'That doesn't even make sense...' she thought as she grabbed the bag and rushed towards the elevator, pressing the button. When the doors opened, she came face to face to...

"Ben?"

'Ah shit, another stupid obstacle in my way.' She thought as she internally rolled her eyes. She needed to get to Tomoyo, which was her priority.

"Hi," he said as he stepped out of the elevator eyeing her like he was undressing her. She nearly groaned in disgust.

"You never called me back" he said, his tone full of hurt. "Was that guy better?" He said, as he glanced down at her parcels waiting for an answer.

"I've been busy, I'm here on business not pleasure otherwise I would have called you back right away, and the other guy? We didn't do anything; he's like a brother to me." She lied, hoping he'd take the bait.

He smiled at her before kissing her on the cheek, "tell me – are we ever going to finish what we started before you leave? I'd like that" he said as he patted her on the shoulder before walking away whistling his hands in his pockets.

Sakura shook her head before rushing into the open elevator, a little boy smiling up at her, "Hello" he said – his brown eyes peeking up at her.

She smiled, her auburn hair blowing into her face. "Hi there"

The elevator dinged open and the little boy waddled out with his mom who glanced back at Sakura, a smile on her face. The doors closed, and Sakura closed her eyes – worry setting into her about Tomoyo.

She pushed open the door with her foot, and noticed Tomoyo sitting on the couch, her shoulders shaking. She was crying. Sakura dropped the presents on the counter along with her keys and hurried over to Tomoyo.

"Ahh, are you okay?" She said as she sat down on the couch in front of Tomoyo, moved the pillow and pulled her best friend into her arms and let her cry. She'd talk when she wanted too.

--

She didn't know how long they were sitting there for, but her leg had a massive cramp in it and Tomoyo had finally calmed down – her eyes red and puffy. She smiled a sad smile at Sakura, "thank you, I needed you."

Sakura hung her head, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry, I haven't been there for you – I've been so wrapped up in Syaoran and the work that I'm forgetting my priorities"

Tomoyo nearly laughed, "Syaoran is important to you Sakura, I don't mind but... I couldn't hold it in. The whole time I've been here – I was hoping I didn't run into Eriol and now that I did... I almost regret it. H-he doesn't..." Tomoyo broke off, her eyes watering again.

So Sakura WAS right, it was about Eriol. "What happened Moyo?" Sakura said, as she pulled her hands away from her face and looked at Tomoyo, worry etched onto her face.

"We...we're sleeping together..." she hiccupped out, her purple eyes filling up with tears. Sakura's eyes widened, this came in full shock to her. "I...I don't... don't know what to... to say..." she stuttered out and took Tomoyo into her arms, hoping to sooth her.

--

Sakura sat at the counter, eyeing the packages. Should she open them, should she not? Tomoyo stepped into the kitchen, "Who are those from?" she asked, feeling much better. Talking to Sakura had been very helpful, it has been eating away at her, the fact that she is sleeping with Eriol. She had to tell _someone, _and she couldn't tell any of her other friends in Hong Kong because they are all good friends with Eriol. Plus, Sakura is her best friend.

"I don't know..." Sakura said as she picked up the bag and looked at the card, "You light up my life" she read aloud and raised an eyebrow at Tomoyo, "Corny much?" She said and both the girls started laughing.

"Open it!" She said and Sakura shrugged before pulling out the paper, a card falling onto the counter. Tomoyo picked it up, and opened it – which she started laughing at.

"My dear Blossom, your face radiates pure emotion off of it, your beauty ravishes me and I fall asleep to your beautiful eyes every night. You are my princess"

Sakura put the paper down and let out a laugh, "that definitely does not sound like Syaoran, but kind of reminds me of Ben..."

She pulled out a small glass figurine of a girl dancing and it lit up and twirled around. "That's cute" Sakura said as she put it back in the bag and noticed "TO BEN" scribbled inside of the bag. "Yeah definitely Ben..."

The girls had another laugh before Sakura moved to the more formal box, it was Syaoran's style but she couldn't be sure.

Pulling off the ribbon, she ripped the paper off carefully and opened the box. She gasped her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh... oh my god, T-Tomoyo!"

There were pictures of her and Syaoran in the coffee shop, his hand resting on hers – a loving expression on his face.

"S-SOMEONE KNOWS!" Sakura called out, her eyes widening and her voice chocking up.

Tomoyo pulled the pictures out, and seen a letter before puling it out. She read over it quickly before putting it into the garbage without Sakura seeing. She didn't need Sakura to worry even more.

"I-I don't know what to do!" Sakura cried as she paced the living room, glancing through the windows. "C-Could it be Yuri?" She said, as she stopped and stared at Tomoyo who was glancing around the hotel room. "I ... I don't know."

--

A group of four girls sat on the couch, their eyes glued to the TV screen. A Chinese drama was playing on the television; Mei Lin popped some popcorn into her mouth before handing the bowl to Sakura who passed it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo glanced over at Sakura, her eyes studying her friend.

"I...I need to tell you something" Sakura said catching the eyes of Mei Lin and Seifa. Tomoyo put a hand on her shoulder and nodded, "Someone sent me pictures today of me and Syaoran in public."

The girls gasp, Seifa wonders who could do such a thing and Mei Lin looks at Sakura terribly, "Did they write a note?"

"Not that I kn-" Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo who nodded, "Yes – they did but I threw it out because I didn't want to worry Sakura even more"

Sakura's eyes widened and she glanced out the window, what if someone's watching her?

"What did it say?" Seifa said as she leaned into the couch, staring worriedly at her friend.

"Watch your back, your treading on dangerous territory."

"That was it?" Mei Lin said, she was expecting something worse. "I was expecting something more Yuri style..." She gave off a half laugh and Sakura's eyes snapped to Mei Lin.

"What do you mean? It's Yuri?" She said, her mouth falling open. Why didn't she put the pieces together, none of her friends care if she sees Syaoran because they all know she loves him and Yuri and him had that huge fight a few days ago thanks to Sakura being a bitch.

"Should I be worried?"

Seifa laughed, shaking her hair. "No, its Yuri, what can she do?" The other girls let out a laugh and Sakura shrunk back into the couch, staring at the television. "I- ...I... don't know how to take this..." Sakura said as she closed her eyes.

The group fell silent, and Mei Lin put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "You'll get through this. If it's Syaoran who you're destined to be with, Yuri will be out of the picture. But, the ball is tomorrow night, do you have a dress?"

Sakura stared at her friend, "Oh shit! I forgot about the ball. Is it a masquerade?" She asked, and Mei Lin nodded with a wink.

"You could dress like a maid and ravish Syaoran in public without him knowing" Mei Lin said with a wink and the girls let out a laugh. Sakura had a feeling things would work out and be ok, but if only she knew how wrong she was...

"I have a confession..." Tomoyo piped up, and the other three girls stared at her. Sakura thought she knew everything that Tomoyo told her last night but judging by the look on Tomoyo's face, this is something new...

"I've been sleeping with Eriol..." she admitted and Sakura drew out a breath, which she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Oh god, are you serious?" Seifa said as she stared at the ground, her eyes wide. "T-that's... that's good in a way, you guys have feelings for one another don't you?" She said as she stared at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded solemnly, "And... there is a chance I could be pregnant. I'm late" She said, and Sakura's mouth popped open, her eyes bulging.

"Holy shit... are you sure?" Mei Lin said as she watched her friend, she felt bad for both Sakura and Tomoyo, they're both going through so much yet managing to be strong.

"I'm pretty sure yeah, I'm not taking a test till AFTER the ball..." Tomoyo said and the girls leaned in for a hug, "girls forever" Seifa said, a smile on her face.

"I want to move here, I've fallen in love with Hong Kong" Sakura admitted softly, as she stared into the twinkling night sky.

"You mean you've fallen in love with someone in Hong Kong" Seifa said cheekily and the girls burst out laughing.

"I guess you could say that"

--

**Grand Hyatt Hong Kong Hotel**

**7:00 PM**

**THE 30****th**** ANNUAL LI GALA **

Limos pulled up against the hotel, celebrities, rich men accompanied with their women, women, piled out of the limos, all dressed in fancy dresses. They looked similar and the same though, no one really stood out.

Sakura sat in the limo, her hair curled and wrapped in an exquisite half pony tail, her mask sat perfectly on her face. It was colored pink and gold, with a hint of green along the eyes to bring hers out. Her eyes darted around nervously and she stared over at Tomoyo whose hair was curled as well and put into an up-do. Her mask was lying on the limo seat as she fixed her satin purple gloves. She wore a purple and black dress, a halter top style, a large band coming underneath her breasts and around her back where it tied, leaving most of her back showing. It was colored purple, the rest of the dress black. The black dress ended just below her knees and she wore some purple high heels.

"You look amazing Tomoyo" Sakura said as she felt the limo pull to a stop, she waited for a bellboy to open the door. She tightened her grip on her clutch and adjusted her mask, hiding everything but her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Tomoyo asked as she slipped on her mask, nodding over to her friend. Her purple clutch was lying on her lap, her hands holding it. Tomoyo was nervous to see Eriol and Syaoran and Yuri but excited since she's never been around so many rich and influential people.

Sakura nodded as the door opened and Tomoyo and her stepped out. She watched as many people stopped to take pictures and she looked at many of the other girls' dresses and immediately felt stupid.

"I look so dumb Tomoyo" She whined, as she glanced down at her sexy yet simple pink dress. The gown is lavishly beaded in pearls, frosted sequins and crystals. The weight of the gown helps it hug the body. It dipped low cut showing off some of Sakura's cleavage and was also black less coming together just before her lower back. It was a longer dress that dragged on the floor but because Sakura was wearing heels it just grazed the floor.

She looked **stunning**. "Sakura, you look GORGEOUS. Look at all these other girls; they all have short dresses that end just after their thighs, trying to be sexy to pick up dates. You look sophisticated and it will blow Syaoran away." Tomoyo said as she placed her hand on Sakura's back to push her into the hotel lobby.

Sakura walked forward, holding her pink clutch close to her body. Glancing at everyone around her she spotted Mei Lin and Seifa near the podium. "Come on, I found them" she told Tomoyo who stared at her, "how do you know that's them?" She called out after her friend but Sakura just grabbed her arm and pushed through people.

She approached Seifa, unsure if it was actually her but her brown hair gave her away. Seifa was dressed in a black Chanel dress just ending before her knees. A white band tied around the middle of the dress and her mask was a white and black mask. She wore a pair of black high heels giving her an extra two inches.

Sakura approached Seifa and smiled. Seifa smiled back, looking between Tomoyo and Sakura, "Hi and welcome to the LI 30th annual Gala, can I help you with anything?" She asked formally.

Sakura glanced around the room, and seen many people mingling with one another, all dressed up but they were easy to tell who's who from their hair.

"I should be easy to recognize Seifa, just look at my hair" Sakura said playfully as she pulled her mask off showing her face. A wide grin spread across her face as Seifa nudged Mei Lin who was dressed in a dark red gown that hugged her curves. It was made of silk.

"Oh god, Sakura... you look ... you look breathtaking." Seifa said as she held Sakura at arms length and examined her. "I wanted something slutty to make Syaoran pop a boner but Sakura said no, she'd be embarrassed." Tomoyo whispered leaning into Seifa who let out a laugh.

"Speaking of Syaoran, where is he?" Seifa said as she glanced around the room, trying to spot a tall brown haired man. She had seen Eriol dancing with a women who was wrapped up in a baby pink gown, her brownish red hair swaying past her waist. That happened to be his sister in law, and they were sharing a special dance.

Glancing more around the ballroom, she spotted Yuri draped in a plain yellow satin dress that dragged on the floor. Her brown hair was pulled into a French braid and she looked **boring**.

Glancing back up at Mei Lin she noticed Syaoran standing on the balcony, staring down at her. She smiled and nodded her head to Sakura who was laughing with Mei Lin and Tomoyo.

He shook his head before turning around and retreating back into one of the hotel rooms. She sighed.

"He's upstairs Mei Lin" Seifa said as she took in her other three sisters who each wore a blue dress. They were trying to be "the shady sisters".

"Hello, and welcome to the LI Gala" one of them said to Sakura and she smiled politely. Sakura smiled back, her green eyes studying Syaoran's sisters.

Seifa laughed, "Fuutie, that's Sakura"

Fuutie, wearing a dark blue dress leant back a bit, her mouth forming into a perfect 'o' shape. "Hi there Sakura!" she said as she leaned in for a hug and the other two sisters came up, staring at Sakura.

"Oooh, she looks sooooo cute!" one of the sisters said as they examined her, Sakura blushing under the spot light. Tomoyo had been asked to dance by a tall brown haired man.

"I know! I wish Syaoran would marry you instead of Yuri!" Fuutie said, her eyes shining.

"Girls, that's enough" A voice said and Sakura looked up to see Yelan Li, the most powerful woman in the building at the moment. The girls shrank away and Seifa smiled an apologetic one.

"Hi there dear, I'm Yelan Li. I'm sorry my daughters were bothering you. What's your name?" Yelan asked. She dressed in a deep red dress, lined with gold and she looked like a queen. Her dark hair was pulled into a low bun. Her feet were under the dress but she looked super tall so Sakura imagined she was wearing high heels.

Sakura smiled, "Nice to meet you Li-san, and it's alright. They're my friends, and I'm Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura said as she bowed lightly, and Yelan smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can call me Yelan and you look gorgeous and I'm hoping my husband invited you to the Li Opera in 3 days?" She asked, observing the young girl.

"Yes, I am. Thank you" Sakura said as she saw Syaoran approaching his mom from behind. "Mother, are you bothering Sakura?" He said as he came to his side. He didn't stare at her at all, his mouth was set in a line and his brow was creased. He looked worried. Maybe he'd seen the pictures too?

"No no, I'm not. Just conversing dear. You know her?" She asked as she turned to her son. Seifa popped her head into the conversation, a smile on her face. Mei Lin had told her to do this, seeing as it would surely heat things up.

"Mama, of course Syaoran knows Sakura! He is madly in love with her! Hehehe" Seifa giggled as she was pulled away by a giggling Mei Lin.

Sakura adverted her eyes somewhere else, staring at the punch bowl. "Is that true Syaoran?" Yelan asked, her dark eyes focusing on her son.

"Now's not the time mother, Yuri is approaching" Syaoran said mechanically, as he watched his fiancé approach them, her eyes glued on Sakura, which didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran and Yelan.

"Hello Li-san" Yuri said as she smiled shyly, she wasn't ever invited to be called Yelan or anything like that. She'd always been able to call her Li-san.

"Hello Yuri, you look nice" Yelan said as she stared down at Yuri who squirmed under her eye. "Who's that?" Yuri said, pointing to the back of Sakura who was staring at the punch bowl. Yelan reached her arm out and grabbed Sakura by her shoulder, catching her attention.

Syaoran stared from the side, knowing his mother was up to something. "Just a friend darling, shall we go for a walk?" He said as he steered her by the shoulder, away from his mother and away from a potential disaster.

--

It was nearing 12 am, and Sakura was tipsy. Tomoyo had bought drinks from the bar (which they had found later on in the evening) and they've been buying drinks after drinks wasting away in their sorrows.

"You know, if you drink too much, you'll fall over." Eriol said as he approached Tomoyo, who giggled. "Thaaats a liiieee" She muttered out and smiled, batting her eyes prettily.

She wasn't totally wasted per say, just drank a few drinks to calm her nerves. It might be good for her to be able to loosen up around him.

"Want to dance Moyo?" Eriol said, his blue eyes shining. He stared at her and she accepted, putting her hand into his.

"You'll be okay right Sakura?" Tomoyo said nodding back to her friend who sat at the bar, her back turned facing them.

She didn't bother saying anything or turning around, she just waved her hand and Tomoyo and Eriol piled off into the packed dance floor.

Sakura hadn't seen Syaoran all night, ever since the encounter with Yelan and Yuri. He had taken her out to the gardens and she hadn't seen him or her since. They're probably having sex upstairs both drunk.

Sakura leaned over her drink, her head dizzy. She wanted to go home, this was hurting too much to admit that she loves him.

"Can I have this dance?" Sakura turned around and was greeted with Syaoran, his dark brown hair messily sitting on top of his head and his dark amber eyes concentrating on her, love in his eyes. She'd never seen him look like this, looking so gorgeous.

"Where's Yuri?" Sakura asked as she turned around on the stool, glancing around the packed ball room. She was the only one wearing yellow, seeing as she wanted to STAND OUT.

Yeah, probably by looking CRAPPY.

"She's upstairs with my mother," Syaoran said as he held out his hand and grabbed Sakura's before leading her to the dance floor. She placed her head on his shoulder and he put his hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry for everything you've been through Sakura, but my feelings still stand the same, I want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?" Syaoran said his lips close to her ear. It sent shivers up her spine.

"I don't know what to say Syaoran; I'm confused seeing as Yuri knows. I got pictures this morning, of us together. I'm not putting you or myself in danger." Sakura replied back sadly, a tear slipping out of her eyes.

She didn't know Yuri coming out of the elevator and putting her hands on the balcony, looking for Syaoran or a girl dressed in a sparkly pink dress – being Sakura.

"She WHAT?" Syaoran said as he pulled her into a dip, his eyes fixed on hers. Sakura nodded, as she was brought back up and into Syaoran's safe embrace. "I promise nothing is going to happen, I promise Sakura**I love you with all that I have**" Syaoran confessed as he pulled her away from him and kissed her senseless.

Sakura felt like she was floating, the last time they kissed it was full of desire and this kiss ... it's full of love and passion. He was pouring all his feelings into the kiss and Sakura eventually gave in.

--

"What the hell!" Yuri said as she squinted over the balcony, down at Syaoran and Sakura kissing. She huffed, a few tears leaking out of her eyes before turning around and stomping back into the hotel room. She couldn't believe this; _she's_ supposed to marry Syaoran, NOT SAKURA!

"That bitch, HAS TO GO" she said to herself as she pulled out her cell phone from her clutch and dialed a number.

Not getting a response, she screamed into the phone at his voice mail, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU GO TO JAIL, I WANT THAT BITCH DEAD. DEAD, DO YOU HEAR ME? DEEEAAADD!" Yuri closed the phone and composed herself before facing the world once more, with her head high.

She knew everything was going to be okay once Sakura's out of the picture and that was only a matter of time.

-----

Wellll, there you have it 

Sorry if it's crappy, I wanted to get it up before I went to work.

I'm having a hard time starting off Love Confidential and as for What I like about you, I don't know where I want to go with it yet, so I don't know when or what I will update next, so please please hang in here with me, it shouldn't be THAT long away. )

Luviiiaa xx


	19. Chapter 19

Summary:

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 19:

Never too late

Sakura sat at the couch, a bowl of ice cream in her lap. Tomoyo was hogging the small love couch, fast asleep. Glancing up at the clock, she sniffled before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Plopping down on the seat, her eyes flickered to the fridge – a picture of Syaoran smiling adoringly at her. It made her heart melt, her eyes softened and she glanced back at the Chinese Drama on the TV.

She had been thinking the last few days, called her family and everyone misses her. Her father asked her how China's going, she didn't tell him about Syaoran's fiancé, he already knew. She also never told him they slept together and he never asked. She's been thinking since that night, there could be a small possibility that she's pregnant but with who's kid?

Thinking back on the night, she couldn't remember if Ben pulled out before hand or not, or if he wore a condom – maybe she's just being over paranoid?

Tomoyo approached the bar stool, "Hey, its 2 am, why are you up?" She asked as she stared at the stove, they've made quite the home here. Sakura jumped slightly, Tomoyo had scared her.

"I bought an apartment here" Sakura said, not breaking her eye contact with Syaoran's picture. She stared at him, never taking her eyes off him. Maybe she was doing this for all the _wrong_ reasons?

"What..." Tomoyo said her eyes wide. "Are you sure that's a _wise_ idea?"

Sakura nodded, closing her eyes and leaning back. "What's Yuri going to do, kick me out of Hong Kong?" Adding a fake laugh, Sakura opened her bright green eyes to stare into the lonely sad ones of her best friend.

They leaned in for a hug, both of them comforting one another in more ways than they know.

Eriol put the phone down silently, turned off his computer and headed out the office door. He walked down the dark forest green hallway and opened Syaoran's door.

"Ah shit man" He said, as he covered his eyes.

Yuri pulled away quickly, fastening her shirt already having been topless. She blushed silently and ran out the door. Syaoran had stood up, ran his hand through his hair and was trying _desperately_ to hide his excitement for his fiancé.

"I thought you weren't in love with her?" Eriol said as he shut Syaoran's door and sat down in Syaoran's expensive office chair. He gazed at the computer.

"You were just about to screw your _fiancé_ yet... you have a daring picture of Sakura on your computer?" Eriol said as he raised an eyebrow at his stupid cousin.

Syaoran paced the room, his hand on his neck. "Uh... yeah... about that... I don't think it's going to work out between me and Sakura. I have so much love for Yuri..." Syaoran said, his eyes narrowing at the mention of Sakura.

"What are you talking about!?" Eriol said as he slapped some corporate papers down on the desk that needed to be signed by his stupid cousin.

He stared at Eriol, "You didn't hear? Yuri told me at the ball she over heard Sakura telling Tomoyo she's pregnant, with that stupid club guys kid!"

Eriol's eyes widened and he shook it head staring his cousin down. "You know, as soon as Sakura finds out your making _stupid fucked up _accusations, she'll be gone forever and you'll be fucked, a fucked duck!"

Eriol stared at Syaoran for a few moments before standing up, "You know what, and I don't care. Sakura's a good girl; she doesn't need a pieceof _shit _like you."

A few moments after Eriol stormed out, Syaoran's voice could be heard "I'm not a duck!"

"You bought an apartment?" Seifa said her eyes wide.

Sakura nodded over some coffee, she sat with Tomoyo, Seifa and Mei Lin at the coffee shop near the hotel, and the waitresses had come to know Sakura.

"I've fallen in love with this city, I've told my father – he's okay with it. I might go to school for medical or business" Sakura said as she took a drink of her hot chocolate.

Seifa gaped at her with an open mouth, Tomoyo shrank down in her seat and Mei Lin ended the conversation on the phone. "A-are you sure you're not doing this for Syaoran? Because if it doesn't work out..." Mei Lin trailed off and Sakura stared at her.

"What do you mean? If it doesn't work out? He told me he _loves_ me, isn't that what counts?" Sakura said. Her stomach had knots in it, how come things felt really bad at this moment? Like, really reaaallly bad?

"I... I've said too much Sakura. You need to figure this out on your own" Mei Lin said, as she hung her head. What kind of friend is she being? Her black hair covered her sad ruby eyes, a few tears slipping out and onto her cheek. Hopefully, this wouldn't hurt Sakura too much.

Sakura leaned back in her chair, "Your protecting him aren't you? He's picking Yuri isn't he? I'm not stupid Mei Lin – she knows; therefore she's going to do everything in her power to keep him, hell, who _wouldn't_ want to keep him? He's the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. But, I didn't buy an apartment here for him, I did it for myself. I don't miss home, I got my good friends – you three, so why would I want to leave back to a place where I feel used and manipulated by my so called friends all the time?" Sakura spoke, and Tomoyo looked over at her.

"Are you staying too Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she stared straight ahead, not bothering to look at her best friend.

"If you go, I go" Tomoyo said, a small smile forming on her lips.

_Tell me something baby, tell me this ain't true_

_Tell me something baby, tell me this ain't true_

_I won't be crying for you no more, baby_

Sakura stepped out of the limo; she had been fidgeting nervously the whole car ride. To make things a little better, Seifa would be attending the opera too, but Yuri and Syaoran are both going to be there.

She smiled at the driver as she got out and smoothed down her cream Versace dress and stepped into the large building, Seifa was standing off to the side – dressed in a soft yellow dress that ended at her knees. Her hair was tied up into a low bun and she looked gorgeous. "Are you ready? I can tell father you're sick" She said as she stared into Sakura's eyes.

"It's now or never, gotta go break a leg sometime yeah?"

Seifa laughed and both girls joined arms, Seifa leading the way into the opera seats.

"Hi there Sakura" Yelan said, as she sat in the box office seats. She was dressed in a dark royal purple dress, her hair tied back; leaving little wisps of hair that framed her face. To her left, sat her husband – a splitting image of Syaoran only a few (billion) years older and to her right sat Syaoran, he was wearing a crisp business suite, he looked daringly handsome.

Sakura never made eye contact with Yuri or Syaoran; they sat in the chairs holding hands. She could feel Yuri's eyes on her as soon as she entered the box office area, laughing along with Seifa.

She happened to glance back at Yuri, during one point of entry and seen Yuri watching her while kissing Syaoran's hand. Everything seemed to be clear of what Mei Lin had said earlier, she was loosing faith in everything Syaoran was telling her.

But as soon as he stepped in front of her with his magnificent amber eyes and gorgeous body, she fell for his lies once more. He was toying around with her emotions and she was finally catching on.

Finally coming back to the cruel harsh world, she smiles at Yelan and bows slightly, "Mrs. Li and Mr. Li" she said before taking her seat beside Seifa who sat beside her father. As far as Syaoran as possible.

Syaoran's dad emits a dark laugh from his chest and smiles over at Syaoran, "You don't have to call us by our last name dear." He pauses before glancing at Syaoran and Yuri, "You should take after her politeness"

Sakura shifted in her seat, and the lights dimmed the opera getting ready for an opening. Can anyone say, _awkward_?

_Where is the love, that took me high  
Now you're gonna leave me, boy you've wasted my time  
__**It's breaking my heart, you know this ain't fair**__  
I deserve better, __**but you don't even care**__ (but you don't even care)_

"You're shifting back between me and her Syaoran, **pick one and stay with one**. Don't fucking just chill with one whenever it suites you!" Sakura finally had the nerve to speak up; they were sitting in the box office area, the door locked and the drapes closed.

Seifa knew Sakura needed to talk, so she ushered Yuri away quickly so they could have some privacy. Syaoran sat there the whole time, just taking the hits – obviously not caring.

"I love you Sakura, but after finding out your pregnant with another mans baby, the love has gone" Syaoran said, his amber eyes cold.

Sakura stared at him, shock written on her face, clearly. "I...I'm stunned. Where did you get this information? I'd personally like to give them a really good beating!"

Syaoran glanced at the door, he was sure someone was listening. "Yuri" he said finally, his eyes landing on Sakura once again. She looked so shocked; maybe he was making a mistake?

Sakura got up, her dark greens emitting _pure_ hatred for the man sitting in front of her. She smiled down at him, full of pity. "I'm sorry you think that, but it's untrue. Please do not bother me anymore, its very obvious the love is gone – I feel _nothing_ towards you anymore because you've just took my heart and stomped on it a million times in a row. And you know what? You are probably the best thing to happen to me Syaoran but your also the biggest shit head in the world and I hope you live a great life with your fiancé," Sakura said as she stared at him for a few moments before moving to the door to be greeted with Yelan and Seifa, they stared at her – their hearts going out to the young girl in front of them.

Yelan shook her head softly, her son can be so stupid sometimes, she wonders what goes on in his head, and he had just given up something so great.

"I don't love you anymore Syaoran – you were the biggest let down in the world. I can't believe I believed your fairy tales lies" Sakura said before disappearing around the corner and calling Tomoyo.

She leant against the wall and let her tears fall, she could hear Syaoran getting his face ripped off by his mother and smiled bitterly.

_  
I'm taking back my, my heart from his hands  
He's got another lovin so I'm taking a stand  
I've stand and watched our, our love drift away  
I've looked into his eyes and he had nothing to say_

"Your getting married Eriol,"

Eriol stared at his mother in shock; things were starting to work out for him and Tomoyo. "W-what do you mean? I have a girlfriend dammit!" he called out as he slammed his fists down on the table, his mother sighed.

He didn't have a father and his mother had to take on the role of being a father and a mother to Eriol. It had been tough at times but they've always found a way around it.

"She's a suitable wife; she's a lawyer and makes a good amount. Plus, she's a red head and I know you find red heads cute"

Eriol stared, "I don't find red heads cute – I find Tomoyo cute. She makes an amazing salary, and we could even start a family. This red head, I'm only going to push her away mother. Your so unfair sometimes, it drives me nuts!"

He got up and left the dinner table to let his mother think things through, maybe someone would give her her brain back.

_No more of those grey skies_

"The test reads yes, oh...oh god, Sa-Sakura!" Tomoyo called out from the bathroom, opening the door a slight bit. Sakura came running, dressed in a black tank top and some sweats.

It had been almost a week since the opera, she hadn't talked to Syaoran or Eriol or Seifa and every time Seifa called – she ignored the calls.

She went to the apartment the other day and picked out colors for the walls, her father had sent some of her things to the apartment. They moved out in 2 weeks and it was very exciting.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Sakura screamed throughout the hotel room, her eyes so wide it almost took up her whole face.

"Oh god, oh god" Tomoyo breathed heavily, feeling faint. "I don't know what to do!" Tomoyo said pacing, her head had began to hurt heavily and she didn't feel sane anymore.

She was doomed. Doomed to hell.

Sakura walked down the street, it crowded full of people. She had to pick up some medication for Tomoyo, some aspirin to be exact.

Checking both ways of the rode, she began to cross the street but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw an expensive looking Ferrari speeding towards her.

A few people gasped and she tried to make her self move, but her body stood there ridged and like a board. Someone even shouted out MOVE

And Sakura kept standing there, like a deer caught in headlights. I guess that statement doesn't literally actually work unless you're in the spotlight like she is.

Everything seemed to slow down; Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the worst to happen. Her legs bent backwards and she propelled into the air, crashing the windshield as she rolled over the car top and onto the ground.

It was too hard for her to open her eyes, she couldn't feel her legs. She could only hear people screaming and the car driving off.

And the last thing she remembered before everything went black was the fact that Syaoran wouldn't be there when she woke up.

She had walked away from him, this time it was for good.

there you go, had a hard time typing this chapter up. I didn't know how to make things flow well but its almost 3:30 in the morning and I feel shitty so this will have to do.

Don't know when I'm updating what I like about you because I got a nasty review telling me how im stupid etc

And ive pretty much lost a lot of motivation for writing.

Review.


	20. Chapter 20

Summary:

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

--

Chapter 20:

Fate has a funny way

--

Yuri pushed her (now) died dark brown hair behind her ear, and sighed. She was currently sitting in front of Syaoran's dad who was on the telephone. He put the phone down and looked up at her, "what can I do for you Yuri? I'm a very busy man; Syaoran's just down the hall. If you are looking –"

Yuri leaned into the desk, "I-I'm not...not looking for Syaoran, I'm here to see you" Yuri said as she put on the waterworks, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

Mr. Li looked very alarmed; he took his dark brown eyes off of his computer and looked at her.

She shifted under his eyes. "I think Syaoran and I should get married sooner"

"Why? I do not want to rush my only son to get married; it should happen when he is ready."

Yuki pulled some photos out of her yellow purse and laid them on the table, her eyes tearing up again.

His father grabbed them and stared for a few minutes, "You're telling me that Syaoran had an _affair_?"

Yuri nodded, blubber coming out of her mouth, Mr. Li sighed. "Speak English Yuri"

"He slept with that Kin-Kinomoto!" Yuri managed to choke out, as she wiped her eyes with a Kleenex.

He stood up outraged, "You need to leave Yuri, I'll take care of this and the marriage is in a week. Make sure the preparations are ready, and things are running smoothly."

--xx

Syaoran sat in his office, his hands supporting his face. Things were going so rough lately, he lost Sakura and Yuri is being so clingy, keeps dropping hints about getting married sooner.

The door opened and his father walked by, slamming the door shut – Syaoran jumped and stared at his father. "What's going on father?"

His father walked quickly up to the desk and slapped the pictures down on the desk, "_This_ is what's going on. You and... And that stupid slut Kinomoto! She's a home wrecker!"

Syaoran sighed, "It was my fault father. I _loved_ her, and then I found out she's pregnant with some other man's baby. I ended it, me and Yuri are together"

His father banged his hands down on the desk, coming into eyelevel with his son. "I swear to god, if you go back to her I will _get rid of her myself_"

Syaoran nodded, his eyes flicking back to the computer screen of a picture of Sakura kissing Syaoran on the cheek, her green eyes vibrantly shining.

He missed her, he wasn't going to lie. Yuri sucked at everything, they never laughed together – all she wants is sex and money. A man gets tired of that you know?

His father nodded before turning on his heel and exiting the office, the windows rattling slightly when the door slammed.

"Wow, he's pissed"

--xx

"Did you get rid of her?" Yuri said into the phone, her hood pulled over her head to hide her identity. She stood talking into a payphone outside of a café that Syaoran proposed to her

"_I did. She's dead_"

"Good," Yuri said, an evil smile forming on her lips. "Things will go smoothly with that bitch out of the picture. You'll get your cut soon...brother" She said as she hung up the phone and quickly hailed a cab.

She didn't realize Mei Lin happened to walk out of the café just in time to hear the ending conversation. She stared at the spot Yuri was a few seconds ago, 'What happened?' she thought to herself as she pulled out her cell to give Tomoyo and Sakura a ring.

--xx

Eriol sat in his living room at his apartment, he still haven't told anyone about the fact that he's getting married really quickly, he didn't know how Tomoyo will take it but the fact that he's getting married to Sokun Chun was eating away at his insides. He needed to tell her, now.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the number before getting a busy signal. He sat the phone down on the glass coffee table and paced around the room. He tried again a few moments later and got through, "Tomoyo? Can we meet?"

He paused, almost letting out a sigh. "The café in the hotel?" He clarified as he got up, grabbed his jacket and headed out of the door. Not even locking it behind him.

He sat at the café, waiting for her. About ten minutes after he got there and ordered a drink – she arrived dressed in a yellow halter top and a mini skirt followed with high heels that looked _killer_ to walk in.

She pulled up a seat and smiled at him, he didn't smile back and she automatically knew something was up. Was he breaking up with her!?

"You go first Tomoyo, you said you had something to say..." Eriol said as he took a drink of his water, his eyes never leaving hers. She smiled brightly, and it only broke his heart even more.

"I have exciting news!" Tomoyo said as she leaned forward and took a sip of his water. He stared at her, not even raising his eyebrows. He had no more energy in him to fight.

"What?" He said as he looked around the café, feeling like shit. Would he be able to do this after she tells him his great news?

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out and an elderly couple next to them leaned over smirking. "Did ya hear boy? You knocked her up!!" the old man said as he chuckled and his wife hit him on the arm, "Don't mind him" she said as she smiled at Tomoyo.

"Eriol...what's wrong...?" She said, an unsettling feeling dropping into the pit of her

stomach.

He sighed, "That's great. Are you sure its mine?" Eriol said as he winced at her expression – she looked hurt, insulted and angry.

"You're the only one I've had sex with since I got here!" She whispered angrily, glaring at him. "That's great Tomoyo; I'll send you money every month"

She leaned back into the chair, her eyes wide. "W-what!? You...you are breaking up with me?" She said, shock written on her face, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm getting married in a month, I don't have a choice. I love you, send me pictures? I think its best until the baby is born that we... we don't see one another" Eriol said as he laid some money down on the table and got up.

"I'm so sorry Tomoyo" he said with one last glance before walking away – leaving her sitting at the table, crying her eyes out.

--xx

The worst news had come today, if Eriol leaving her with his unborn child had been enough – she had gotten a call from the hospital.

Sure, she worried about Sakura and why it took her 4 hours to walk 2 blocks and why her phone was turned off but she assumed she was with Syaoran. She assumed they worked things out.

Gasping in horror, she dropped the phone and the nurses' voice could be heard from the receiver now lying on the floor. "Miss? Miss!?" she cried out, only hearing Tomoyo's sobs.

"S-sorr...sorry." Tomoyo said as she picked the receiver up, her throat tightening up.

"Will she live?" She asked into the phone and the nurse sighed, "She's in critical, there is a 50 chance she will pass or live" The nurse said sympathetically into the phone.

Sakura is her best friend, she can't die! Not now, not ever! "T-thank you"

Tomoyo hung up the phone and let out a few more sobs before dialing Eriol's number. It took him a lot of rings to answer and she could tell he had been busy, "Look Tomoyo. I know I hurt you but calling me and begging-"

Tomoyo sighed into the phone, "I'm not calling about you and I Eriol, I'm calling about the fact that Sakura is in critical condition at the hospital. She was in an accident and might not live, you need to call Syaoran!" She said and she hung up before dialing Mei Lin's number hoping Seifa would be with her.

Mei Lin answered the phone laughing, "Tomoyo! How are you girl, haven't seen you in forever!" She said into the phone and Tomoyo hiccupped loudly.

"What's wrong?" Mei Lin said, panic in her voice.

"Who are you with?" Tomoyo said, sitting on the floor – her hair a mess, her eyes a mess. Her life a mess.

"Seifa, Syaoran and me, why? What happened? Is everything alright?"

Syaoran looked up from the floor to Mei Lin, his eyes full of panic. He had missed Sakura terribly lately, he had found out through some ears that Yuri was lying and that Sakura wasn't pregnant with some fools kid. He had realized he made a big mistake and wanted her back. After all, he loved her.

He was an idiot.

"Can I speak to Syaoran please?" Tomoyo said, as she hiccupped once more trying to keep her emotions in check.

Mei Lin glanced at Syaoran who was looking at her, his eyes full of mixed confusions. She handed him the phone and he spoke shakily, "H-Hello Tomoyo, is everything a-alright?"

Tomoyo sobbed once more. Finally breaking down – "Sakura ... She's in the hospital, in – in critical condition. Some idiot ran her over and she ...she might not wake up" Tomoyo said, her body wrecked with sobs.

"Oh...shit"

--xx

Sorry it's so short but yeah it's really hard to type with fake nails, especially since they are so freakin' long!

Hope you liked! And thanks for everyone's KIND reviews, I love you ALL and hopefully my newest story will be up soon.

It's about a girl having an affair with her boss who turns out to be married to her step sister

Review!!


	21. Chapter 21

Summary:

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

--

Chapter 21:

Just Fine

--

_We did everything we could do  
To try to make it work (we did, we did)  
Baby, you look so confused, cause it feels like, there was no way we could lose (no way, no way)  
Baby, I just don't know why I can't find the things you need in me (I can't, I can't girl)  
Baby, they know just know what to say, they trying to break us away from one another, but maybe their right for a change_

Syaoran sat at the hospital, as soon as Tomoyo called him – he bid Mei Lin and his sister goodbye before grabbing the nearest cab and rushing over there. Mei Lin said she'd be there in a while but he knew she wanted to let him have his space.

He'd been sitting in the waiting room for well over two hours now, they were doing surgery on her and he was very anxious.

'What if she dies? I left her with all those things I said, I did... 'Syaoran thought as he ran a hand through his hair frustrated with himself.

He had to admit, things had been a little difficult since she got here, there had been no doubt that he had thought of her but the chances of him seeing her again we slim to none. After all, Tokyo is pretty big and she'd never come to Hong Kong.

But she did.

And there was Yuri; he couldn't hurt her after all. He had grown somewhat fond of her, her little jokes, her little remarks. They reminded him of Sakura. And if he couldn't have Sakura (well obviously he wasn't getting her now) then he'd have to stick to Yuri.

_I think, God will give you someone,  
much better than me; trust me  
your eyes will be O.K. it will be alright.  
You'll be just fine (just fine, just fine)_

He had to admit, all those times in high school with her. If he was to go back and redo everything, he wouldn't have been such an ass to her. Like he is now. He knows he caused her heart aches, time after time. Especially at the ball and Opera.

He looked up, his eyes tired when the door opened. Yuri walked out, her eyes red from crying. She gasped when she saw him and he looked around. "What are you doing here?" He asked her once she walked up to him.

She smiled watery at him, and sighed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. She knew that he wasn't here to see her.

But she had no idea that Sakura was alive.

"I just saw the doctor, but why are you here?" She asked him as she pressed her nose into his neck and gave him a little kiss.

Syaoran sighed and glanced around the room. There was still no sign from the doctor and who really knows how long she's been in surgery.

There was a small cough and Syaoran glanced over at the nurse, who blushed under his stare. He let go of Yuri and walked forward, she glanced around nervously.

"Are you by any chance _The Li Syaoran_?" she asked in a low whisper, her eyes darting around the room.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow and sighed, it wasn't about Sakura. He was half hoping it was but then half hoping it wasn't because Yuri thinks that he has no love for her.

This is all such a fucking mess!

_I know that baby we would disagree constantly on the basic things (we did, we did)_

_You thought that there was someone else, all along (no way, no way)_

_Baby I want to decide to stay right by your side_

_Baby, they know just what to say._

_They wanna keep us away from one another_

_But maybe they're right for a change_

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Syaoran said as he felt Yuri's hands coming around his waist. She glared at the young nurse who seemed unphased by her dirty looks.

"The nurses over there wanted to see you" she said with a little giggle before walking away, her hips swaying and her long black hair reaching to her middle back. He looked at Yuri, and offered her a small smile.

Things were tense between them; there was no doubt about it. "Why don't you go on home? I'm here to see a friend. I'll see you at home" He said as he offered her a kiss on the forehead.

She glared at him, and he sighed once more. 'I'm definitely going to get gray hair before I'm 30 if I have to deal with her.' He thought as she leaned in for a kiss.

He looked at the nurses' station and she collided with his jaw bone. She pulled back and stared at him, her eyes watering once more. "Are you afraid to be with me in public Syaoran? Did those nurses excite you? Do I not excite you enough? Am I not a good enough pleaser in bed? I try you know! I try!" she blubbered out as she ran her hand down his stomach and grabbed his belt.

He stared at her, sort of amused. "You do a great job Yuri." He said with no excitement in his voice.

"Yeah you know what? I hope you're happy for the next 5 days Syaoran!" She bit out rudely before letting go of his belt. He stared at her once more. "What do you mean?" He said.

She sighed and turned her head, sticking her nose up in the air. "I talked to your father this morning" She said.

His ears perked up and his eyes widened, "What the hell did you tell him?" He said, trying to keep his voice in check.

"I told him everything about you and that stupid Kinomoto bitch! I heard she died! Serves her right!" Yuri said as she pulled her hands back and waved them around in the air.

"What!?" Syaoran said, as he let out a baffled gasp, his eyes widened and his mouth almost touching the hospital floor.

'Yeah! And your father said that we're getting married in 5 days! Enjoy your independence with these sluts!" She said before stalking off. As she reached the hospital door, her heel broke and the nurses let out a laugh.

She turned around, stared at Syaoran before letting out a huff and limping out to her car.

_I think, God will give you someone,  
Much better than me, trust me  
Your eyes will be O.K. (O.K.), alright (alright), just fine (just fine)_

Syaoran wearily approached the nurses' station. A pretty blonde smiled up at him, "What can I do for you Mr. Li?" She said offering a smile.

He smiled back a polite smile before looking around. "Can you do me a favor and check the status of Sakura Kinomoto?" He asked.

She let out a soft giggle, "Sir, we can't do that. You have to wait for the doctor." She said and glanced back at another nurse, who winked.

Syaoran sighed frustrated, "I'll sign something for you? Give you anything really? I just want to know how she is doing!"

The pretty nurse smile faded, "Are you in love with her?" She asked her blue eyes boring into Syaoran's tired amber eyes.

"I-" He stopped, they had seen his little show with Yuri and he didn't want to appear to be a cheater. Even though he was, as bad as that sounds.

"No," He said, his heart tearing into a few pieces. It had hurt him to say that, he never thought he would say that.

"Are you apart of her family?" She asked.

He sighed, thinking up a good lie. Sure, he's the Li Syaoran but apparently that's not good enough just to get a tidbit of information?

"I'm a distant cousin" He said as he glanced around the room and at the clock. It was nearing 8 pm.

There was a bit of typing and the nurse picked up the phone, spoke into it and hung up. She looked up at Syaoran hopefully. "She's just getting out of surgery, she's in room 205" she said and Syaoran's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" he said with a bright smile before turning around and walking away.

He swore he heard, "He's definitely not her distant cousin. Looks like love to me" but chose to ignore it.

_I know, baby, baby, baby can't you see that another fella just may be the kinda man that you need_

_You deserve it and I know that_

_I know another love has come your way, just listen to me when I say_

_You'll find him (you'll find him) be patient_

_--x_

He opened the door quietly, she lye on the bed. Her hair was array and there were tons of machines hooked into her. Her legs were wrapped; her face was almost un-recognizable. All in all, she looked like shit.

He neared the bed and stared down at her. She wasn't able to breathe on her own; her face was covered in bandages, and a breathing mask.

He pulled up a white chair and sat in it; grabbing her cold hand he placed it up to his forehead and muttered words that weren't meant for anyone to hear.

A nurse walked in and gasped, "Sorry sir!" She said quickly before turning around. She shut the door slightly, and smiled to herself when she over heard him.

"I'm so sorry Sakura... wake up for me..."

_I think, God will give you someone,  
So much better than me, trust me  
Your eyes will be O.K., it will alright, it will be just fine (just fine)_

_--x_

"Where has Syaoran been lately?" A powerful voice asked, her dark eyes looking around the room.

Gathered on a few couches was a tired looking Tomoyo, her eyes red from all the crying. She had her hair tied back into a low ponytail and her pj's were on. She had called Mei Lin after finding out Sakura's in the hospital and asked to come over.

She said she couldn't be in the room that Sakura was in just a few hours before.

Mei Lin sat on the couch next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo's head was resting on Mei Lin's shoulder and Seifa was sitting on the opposite chair. The dog was lying near the door.

Mei Lin glanced up and smiled sadly, "At the hospital" she said.

Yelan stepped into the room, her eyes wide. Tomoyo continued to stare off into the distance and Seifa played with the kitten in her lap.

They needed to keep distracted. The thought of their good friend in the hospital hanging onto critical was heartbreaking.

And no one knew how to help her.

"What do you mean? Why would he be there? Yuri hasn't told him she's not fertile, and she's at home so there is no reason for him to be there" Yelan said as she shut the door slowly, confusion etched into her dark features.

Mei Lin gasped, "Yuri's...not fertile? You mean she can't have a baby?!" She almost said it a little too happy; Yelan sent her a glare and Seifa let out a half grunt half laugh.

"Can I celebrate Auntie? Once her and Syaoran get married, I won't have to see any of her smelly offspring running around. Having one of her is enough." Mei Lin bit out angrily, Tomoyo smiled darkly at no one in the room.

She just couldn't get the thought of Sakura never waking up out of her mind, and she blamed herself over and over because she sent Sakura out when she could have went herself. "It should have been me" she said quietly, and the other three women's eyes landed on her.

"No!" Mei Lin shouted, grasping Tomoyo's shoulders. "I don't mean this rudely, but Sakura can take care of herself. You need everyone right now with the Eriol thing and the Sakura thing"

Yelan interrupted, "What happened to Sakura?"

Seifa glanced up at her mother, "She was hit by a car yesterday and she went through a good couple of hours of surgery. They say she might not make it. Or at least remember us."

Yelan gaped down at the three girls. "Even having this much political power, there is nothing I can do for the poor girl. And it comes at the worst time ever!"

Tomoyo glanced over at Yelan, her eyes watering. "Why?"

Yelan sighed deeply, leaning on the door handle. She glanced out the window and into the setting sun. "We need a miracle, Syaoran's getting married in 5 days. Yuri told his father about the affair Syaoran and Sakura had. Xiao Chen believes it to be a disgrace for his son to have an affair. But what will he say when I tell him Yuri cannot have children? He will be so infuriated at her for not telling anyone of us."

The three girls gaped. "What, she told him that they had an affair?!" Mei Lin said angrily, she got up and made her way over to the door but Yelan stopped her.

"Dear, you are forgetting. Whatever is meant to happen, will. Syaoran will find his ultimate happiness..."

There was a pause and she continued.

"Even if it's without Sakura"

_(Cause I know that baby)_

_I think, God will give you someone (someone better),_

_Better than me, trust me girl_

_(no more pain) O.K.,_

_(__**no more pain**__) Alright,_

_**It will be just fine (just fine)**_

--x

not that many chapters left in this story ;)

That means i can start my newest one !

And as for what i like about you, i've hit a maaaajor road block and i think i might take it down

because it needs HEAVY reconstruction

review please )


	22. Chapter 22

Summary:Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

--

Chapter 22:

Curiosity killed the cat

_--_

_RECAP:_

_The three girls gaped. "What, she told him that they had an affair?!" Mei Lin said angrily, she got up and made her way over to the door but Yelan stopped her._

_"Dear, you are forgetting. Whatever is meant to happen, will. Syaoran will find his ultimate happiness..."_

_There was a pause and she continued._

_"Even if it's without Sakura"_

--

It had been almost two days since Sakura's arrival in the hospital. Syaoran spent all his spare time in there with her. Some of the nurses have even called him by name, him being such a regular and all.

A girl with blonde hair entered the room. Syaoran had his head leaning up against her hand. "Hi there Mr. Li" She said as she smiled before checking the blood pressure and making sure Sakura's getting top of the line care.

All thanks to Syaoran's mother.

"Hi Maria, how are you?" Syaoran said as he glanced up at her, his eyes tired and his face full of worry.

"Alright, but I don't believe you are doing so well yourself. I think you need to get home and have a shower and nap. Things will be alright. I overheard doctors saying that there's been some activity with her. She seems to respond to things like cold and hot... but it's now a matter of time."

Syaoran nodded, his hand leaving her cold hands and walking away, leaving her in the white room.

--

It had been almost 10 years since she'd stepped foot in that room. Her husband always did the work and she took care of the children.

She ignored the secretary, who stood up and screamed after her as she walked through the halls. She didn't even knock.

She opened the door, not afraid that her husband could be with another woman, Yuri or a client. Luckily, he was on the phone but upon seeing her standing in his doorway he quickly got off the phone and ran over to her.

"Yelan" he said as they shared a sweet kiss. "Why are you here love?" He said, caressing her cheek.

"We have matters to discuss, darling" She said, her tone so strong. She was doing this for the poor girl that was in the hospital. Sakura _needed_ her.

"What do you mean? Here, sit!" He said as she sat down in the expensive new chair he bought recently.

"Yuri's a lying bitch and I want the wedding called off, now."

Her husband stared at her in disgust, "What?"

"You heard me; I want this wedding called off. If you love our son enough – you will do this for him."

Yelan watched as her husband sat there stunned, his hands were behind his head and his eyes were very wide. "But if he doesn't marry Yuri, he'll want to be with that Kinomoto bitch and he had an affair with that dirty slut. She's also pregnant with some guys' kid."

Yelan narrowed her eyes, "Whoever told you that are lying. Like I said, Yuri is a lying scamming girl. She's not fertile. Do you want that? Do you not want grandchildren Xien?"

Xien Li stared at her. He put his hands up and sighed, "If you want to free Syaoran of the wedding –"

He cut himself off, "Wait, he told me that he loved Yuri!"

It was Yelan's turn to look surprised. "I'm not sure why he'd love her?"

They were both left in a mystery, unsure if they should call the wedding off. If Syaoran wanted to be with Yuri then they should let them be happy...

If only they both knew that Yuri was the reason for Sakura in the hospital...

--

Eriol sighed. He was currently driving home from his office when he saw Yuri sitting in a coffee shop all by herself. His suspicious and curiosity got the best of him and he found himself slowing down and getting out, pulling his cap over his head a bit more and taking off his sweater before entering the café and grabbed the seat just behind her.

He ordered a coffee and began to read the newspaper which was lying on his table, his ears tuned perfectly into to her conversation.

Yuri smiled, her pearly whites showing. The waiter blushed, "What can I get for you ma'am?" He noted the big diamond on her finger. It looked fake and cheap.

"Two coffees please, one black and one with two cream two sugars" She said, her voice full of sugar.

He nodded his face red.

Eriol rolled his eyes. Typical of Yuri to seduce any man that wasn't Syaoran. But oh, the things she did to Syaoran to make him do _anything_ for her.

There was a bit of commotion, he felt the back of his seat move and he guessed that was Yuri moving in and out of her seat. He also guessed that the long awaited guest was here.

"Hi" a deep man's voice said.

"Oh thank god you're here"

The man's dark brown eyes scanned the café. "Why'd you pick this run down of a dump?" When he said that the waiter returned, looking offended he placed the coffees down and walked off.

"Awwww look, you hurt the poor boys feelings"

"I don't give a fuck about the boy. I want my share for that stupid bitch dying. That fucked my car up; I have to get the whole hood and windshield fixed."

Eriol could hear paper scratching against the table; he guessed it was an envelope with tons of money that she either stole from Syaoran, Syaoran's dad or her own dad.

He casually glanced around and got a visual aid of the man that she was with.

His dark brown hair was littered with blonde streaks; he had glasses and dark brown eyes. They look similar, perhaps family?

He didn't linger on Yuri's table, before turning around and pulling out a cell phone talking in a very deep voice. Yuri didn't seem to notice she kept on laughing with this mystery man.

"I'm just wondering if you're coming to meet me" he said to a blank line.

He couldn't tell Syaoran over the phone, it would crush him.

He knew that he got Yuri's attention because he felt her move and turn to look at him. He kept his face the other way and he soon felt her move again meaning she was facing the man she's with.

"There's your cut, I'm not sure how much is there. I stole from Syaoran and his father and then mine so keep it on the down low otherwise we're both fucked. Do you understand Cleo?"

She called the man by his name and Eriol made a mental note. He brought the cell down and ordered another coffee. The waitress smiled, "My wife's supposed to come but I think I was let down..." He said, his eyes sad. The waitress laughed.

He felt weird saying his wife's supposed to meet him, considering he's getting married in less than a month but perhaps if he helps out Syaoran and his family, he could get his parents to break the engagement.

"Yuri, I swear. If anyone finds out you know that father will disown us because of embarrassment."

Eriol's mouth dropped open and he nearly choked on his coffee. That's Yuri's brother!?

"That's why I picked this dump. Who the hell'd come here? Eriol sure in hell wouldn't – he's too high class. He's an ass. Syaoran would be caught dead here." They both broke out in laughter.

"God, that was great when I hit that bitch. She stood there staring at the car before I hit her. I could hear her bones crack. It was sickening sweet."

Yuri let out a cackle again and the café turned to look at her. She just gave them all dirty looks and pushed her died blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Now that the stupid Kinomoto bitch is out of the way, I can finally be happy with my Syaoran. I'm actually going to see him after this. Are we almost done lunch?"

Eriol had enough; he got up pulled his cap down and exited the café. He heard Yuri say, "Oh he's hot" and nearly died. He got in his black explorer and pulled away, staring at Yuri through the café.

Eriol sped the whole way; he needed to talk to Syaoran. Pulling into the parking lot, he nearly hit an expensive car who he realized it's Syaoran's mothers.

"This is even better" He said as he jumped out and slammed his door causing a car in the parking lot to go off. He didn't even care, his body was shaking with so much shock that he could barely walk straight.

Walking into the building he nodded at the secretary and rushed to the elevator. He needed to get there ASAP. Yuri's on her way now and if it only took him 10 mins to get there she'd be there very quickly.

Coming to his floor, Eriol ushered out and made it to the stupid secretary. "I need you to do me a big favor" he said as he leaned over and pressed the button.

There was a pause before Xien replied, "I'm busy what do you need?"

Eriol sighed, "I need you to call Syaoran in and keep Yelan in there. This is important." He then turned to look at the secretary. "You listen to me; Yuri is on her way here. A tall blonde woman who will just walk on in like she owns the place, you're going to call security. She's not to be let in, do you understand?"

The secretary nodded, "I will do my best Eriol" she said, offering him a smile.

Eriol nodded, "Good. Otherwise you're out of a job and I will make sure nobody hires you. Understand?"

She nodded, and watched as he nearly ran into Xien's office. "What's so important?"

--

Tomoyo sighed. She was still spending time with Mei Lin and Seifa. They were currently crowded around Sakura who hasn't made any improvements.

"I hope she wakes up. Syaoran gets married in three days..." Tomoyo said.

Seifa and Mei Lin nodded, both of them staring at Sakura.

The nurse came in and smiled, "Mr. Li is not here today. How come?" She said, her English a little rusty.

Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Seifa all turned to look at one another. They sent secret smiles before Mei Lin piped up.

"He's getting ready for his wedding in three days"

The blonde, Maria smiled. "To her!? Oh jee, I don't believe she'll be up in three days!" She said her eyes sad.

Tomoyo's face faltered. This was all her fault, if she didn't tell Sakura she's pregnant and sick; she would have offered to go get aspirin.

"Has she made any improvements?"

Maria, the nurse looked at the three hopeful girls before turning her face grim. "Sometimes, I overhear the doctors talking about her and they say her finger will randomly twitch but that's just nerves. I don't even know if she can hear us right now"

Tomoyo grabbed her hand and pushed a few wisps of hair off her face "Sakura, you need to be strong. Syaoran gets married in only 3 days and you know as much as you hate to disagree, down in that stubborn heart of yours, you love him very much"

"Is that why Mr. Li is always here?"

Seifa glanced at Maria, "How often is he here? And has a blonde woman came to visit at all?"

Maria shook her head, as she read the computer and took down several notes. "No no, just Mr. Li, is he the father?"

The girls glanced around, "I believe so" Tomoyo said slowly, not sure if it's Syaoran's or Ben's.

"Well, the baby is doing okay. The baby is very weak because its mother isn't producing very many nutrients. The doctors are saying that there's a good chance the baby will be borne underweight because of mal-nutrition"

Tomoyo, Seifa and Mei Lin nodded unsure of what to do. They needed a fucking miracle.

--

"What's all the commotion going on?" Syaoran said as he entered the door and locked it, under his fathers instructions.

Syaoran pulled up a chair next to Eriol.

"The next few things I say to you are important and must remain confidential. This is between us four and if I help you, you need to help me"

"The man's an extortionist. Okay okay, I'll help you Eriol but with what? And what's going on? I'm doing important work!" Xien bitched.

Yelan sat back observing. Whatever Eriol had to say, it was obviously very important. He was still shaking from the intake of information and some adrenaline rushed through his veins because of the thought of getting caught.

"I'm getting married in a month to some random woman but I'm expecting a baby with another woman who I _love_ and was going to ask her to marry me in a week. So I need you to talk to my parents, after all Yelan-"

She nodded and put her hand on his shoulder. "After all, I'm your mother's best friend. Consider the marriage gone, she'll understand and agree after we have a talk"

Xien stared down at Eriol, a very close family friend. "This is really important isn't it Eriol?"

Eriol turned his blue eyes up to stare Xien's amber eyes down, "Yes sir. Are you ready?"

The three nodded, and Syaoran stared. How come he had a feeling this was to deal with Sakura or Yuri?

"On the way home, I saw Yuri sitting in a really sketchy café all by herself. And of course, I'm really nosy so I stopped and sat right behind her. She didn't even notice me very much and she thought I was meeting my wife. "

Xien urged him on, "And?"

"I'm getting there Xi! Just wait! Anyways, she met with a man, Cleo – her brother and they discussed Sakura..."

Syaoran's head snapped to Eriol's direction. "What did they say?"

"Well, Yuri hired her brother, Cleo-"

The intercom went off, and Eriol sighed rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Li? Just a heads up, Yuri is walking down the hallway right about now, I told her she cant go in there but she didn't listen saying she is marrying the man who owns this place and stormed in like its her company. She checked Syaoran's office and now-"

A knock came to the door and Xien shut off the intercom. He ushered Eriol to hide in the bathroom because he just came from the café. After Eriol hid, he opened the door. "What do you need Yuri? I'm very busy."

"Is Syaoran in there by any chance? I just came from the supermarket and brought him watermelons and strawberries" She said, a big grin plastered on her face.

Syaoran's head popped up, his hands full of unsigned papers. He began scribbling all over them, signing blank pieces of paper.

Xien never moved from the door, never officially inviting Yuri in. "He's really busy right now, can he see you at home?"

Two security guards made their way to Xien's door and stared at Yuri. She stared up at them disbelievingly. "Is Syaoran with another woman!? Why are these idiots here?" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Sir, is there a problem here?"

Xien stared from Yuri to the security guards who stared at him, "No there isn't"

Yuri let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding. Stepping forward, she was stopped by Xien. "But I'd like you to escort her to her car, now"

With that, Xien sent Yuri a look and shut the door in her face. A few moments later, he heard her yelling obscenities.

The coast was clear and Eriol exited the bathroom and took his seat, "Where was i?"

"You were about to tell us about why they talked about Sakura..." Yelan said, she observed her son and watched as he stared out the window. His brown eyes covering his eyes slightly.

"Oh right, anyways. I overheard her brother telling her that the job was done and the "Kinomoto bitch" was dead. She was like a deer in headlights and he heard her bones crack. It was "Sickening sweet"."

Xien stared at him, his brown eyes flickering. Syaoran didn't remove his eyes from the window, his face void of any emotions. Ever since Sakura came back, he's never been so unsure in his life and he's never been in such a mess before.

Everything was fucked.

"Yuri stole money from both you and Syaoran and her father to pay her brother to run over Sakura" Eriol added, watching both Syaoran and Xien.

"Why am I not surprised Xien? I'm telling you, she's psychotic and we cannot allow our son to marry her. Whether he loves her or not, the wedding is off"

"Yelan, what reasoning are we going to give Yuri?" Xien asked, leaning his chin on his hands, his elbows propped up on the desk. He was leaning forward slightly.

"We're not going to tell her the weddings off. Everything will still go forward, just to mess with that bitchs' head one last time. Then in front of everyone Syaoran will reject her, calling her a murderer.

Then police will come in."

Syaoran stared at her, "But mother, I cant do that to her..."

Eriol stood up, outraged. "Are you fucking kidding me? I don't care if you and Sakura never talk again, she is almost DEAD because of Yuri"

Syaoran shut up, his mouth hanging open slightly, "Fine, I'll do it"

Yelan nodded, before getting up and walking to the door. "Oh and nobody can know about this, just us four. It'll be more humiliating"

--

A/N: Hope you liked**, review please.**

Only about 4 chapters left! **Oh and if you have nothing nice to say at all, dont say anything. **

Oh and check out my new story please, it's cute (:


	23. Chapter 23

Summary:

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

--

Chapter 23:

Wedding Preparations part 1

--

_Recap:_

"_Yelan, what reasoning are we going to give Yuri?" Xien asked, leaning his chin on his hands, his elbows propped up on the desk. He was leaning forward slightly._

"_We're not going to tell her the weddings off. Everything will still go forward, just to mess with that bitch's head one last time. Then in front of everyone Syaoran will reject her, calling her a murderer._

_Then police will come in."_

_Syaoran stared at her, "But mother, I can't do that to her..."_

_Eriol stood up, outraged. "Are you fucking kidding me? I don't care if you and Sakura never talk again; she is almost DEAD because of Yuri"_

_Syaoran shut up, his mouth hanging open slightly, "Fine, I'll do it"_

_Yelan nodded, before getting up and walking to the door. "Oh and nobody can know about this, just us four. It'll be more humiliating"_

--

Tomoyo ran to the bathroom quickly and threw up her lunch contents, her dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she was all alone in the hotel.

There was no warmth; no bubbly Sakura babbling on about her new house here that she bought all by herself. They were supposed to be picking out the colors for the rooms, but course the contractors are waiting due to Sakura's state.

Tomoyo wiped her eyes and started sniffling; she hadn't really cried _alone_ since the day that her best friend was hit.

"I'd like to get that lucky bastard and hit him where the sun don't shine" Tomoyo muttered to herself as she got up and stumbled into the living room.

She passed by the fridge and smiled at Sakura's vibrant drunk face next to a sober Syaoran. She was smiling and her eyes held so much life, he was smiling through his eyes and in the background Eriol had jumped up and held a peace sign up. The picture sat in the same spot on the fridge since Sakura last touched it.

That brought more tears to her eyes, the fact that she's carrying his baby, the fact that he's getting married to some random woman, the fact that he doesn't love her and the fact that she caused Sakura's near death.

She ended up breaking down on the sofa, tears running down her face like a waterfall.

"I'm so alone!" She cried out, in hopes somebody would hear her and answer her prayers.

Eventually, a knock came to the door and Tomoyo got up and stumbled to the door. Checking in the peep hole, she was greeted with a head of dark hair. She quickly wiped her eyes and composed herself before she opened the door a crack was greeted with Eriol who looked solemn yet excited at the same time.

She opened the door and held it by her foot, enough for him to slip in but he didn't want to intrude into the hotel.

She stood with a hand on her hip, "What are you doing here?" She didn't mean for it to sound like a sneer but she was still so hurt by him.

He left her without a father to her baby and he acted like he didn't want _anything_ to do with her. That hurts a woman's self esteem and makes them wonder what she's going to do without her babies' daddy...?

"You abandoned me"

It was a cold reality check to Eriol and disregarding the fact that he just felt like he got slapped in the face, he opened the door and picked her up by the waist, kissing her hard and passionately on the lips. "I've missed you baby" he murmured in her left ear as he breathed in her scent.

Tomoyo was in a daze, she couldn't believe what was happening but eventually she broke out of it and sighed as she was put back on her feet where she started hitting his chest, more tears leaking out. "Go away, you don't want me or the baby, I-I'm so lost!"

The strong Tomoyo from a few moments ago was breaking down once more. It seemed that's all she's been doing now a days. Crying.

Eriol hugged her and shhhh'd her, the thought of his love in pain made his heart ache.

"That's not true – sure, I've made some mistakes but I've missed you so much..."

"I don't want you Eriol, I don't want to listen to your lies – I don't want to hear your bullshit. I've had enough, you're getting married in like a month, _I can't – I can't listen to anymore lies._"

"It's broken off, I can tell you everything after Syaoran's wedding"

Tomoyo stared up at him, "So he's actually marrying Yuri? What if Sakura wakes up!"

Eriol led her to the couch and took her hand in his, he put on his best sad face and stared at Tomoyo "He doesn't love Sakura anymore, too much drama has happened between the two – you can't love someone when you've been through that much drama..."

Tomoyo stared at him in shock, "We've been through just as much drama as they have!"

"We don't come close to them Tomoyo, we've been through small bumps-"

Tomoyo stared at him her mouth agape, "You ditched me and acted like me having your fucking child was _nothing_. Eriol, that is not any small bump!"

Eriol shrunk back into the seat and held his hands up, "I mean ... we didn't try and kill one another every time we saw one another, we didn't cheat on one another. We're...better than them"

Tomoyo stood up and paced the living room; she just stared at him wondering where he got his thinking from.

"You're a smart man Eriol but sometimes I wonder if you lost your brain along the way of your fucking joy ride life!" Tomoyo spat and Eriol opened his mouth but she cut him off.

"-And, Sakura and Syaoran love one another, they've just been through so much because of _fucking Yuri!_"

Eriol sighed and ran a hand through his hand, "I'm not Syaoran – why don't you take your hormonal pregnancy problems out on him!"

Apparently that was the wrong thing for Eriol to say because the next thing he knew, he was sitting outside her hotel begging to be let back in.

"Baby! I'm so sorry"

"DON'T FUCKING _BABY_ ME; YOU GOT ME INTO THIS MESS ERIOL!"

"...Fuck"

--

_Baby those days are gone, I promise they'll get better..._

--

Yuri was running around getting the last minute wedding preparations all sorted out. Syaoran and she picked out the cake last night; she already had the dresses picked out for her brides' maids, mostly containing Syaoran's bratty sisters.

Her brother was going to be on the man's side, his aqua blue tux will be the only one standing out from the rest of the dresses, simple green dresses that touch the floor and hang to each curve followed by dark black tuxes for the men.

They had even picked their spot, a place in some greenhouse. Yuri wanted to be indoors but near plant life, Syaoran nearly gagged at the thought.

Yuri smiled as she sat in the chair staring into the mirror, she was currently getting her legs waxed and toenails and fingernails done. The wedding in 2 days, Yuri was staring to feel the jitterbugs and unsure if this is what she should really do.

She hadn't talked to her brother Cleo since the day they met in the café and Yuri was staring to wonder if anyone overheard them by the way Syaoran would come home _very_ late and refused to have sex with her.

It made her wonder if he even loved her anymore. After all, that stupid Kinomoto bitch was dead and gone, so she had Syaoran all to herself, so why was Syaoran so distant?

Yuri smiled as she pulled out her phone and dialed an all too familiar number, Syaoran's. It rang and rang and she was forced to hear his answering machine. She frowned and the pedicure lady stared up at you, "Cannot get a hold of your man?"

Yuri frowned deeper and let out a sigh, "What's the point of having a cell phone if you can't ever reach the person you're trying to call? I haven't really talked to him in like two days, he's barely home and he's usually working late. He can't even look at me in the eyes anymore"

The ladies eyes widened and she smiled sadly, "That's not fair to you dear, relationships are just so complicated now-a-days"

Yuri nodded and sighed, "I just wish things would work out before the wedding, you know it's only two days a way and I'm stuck wondering if he's getting cold turkey or not!"

"He's probably just having cold feet, no worries dear, he loves you"

She assured Yuri with her warm smile and Yuri found herself nodding, she also found herself believing the old woman's lies.

Totally unsure of the events that are to come.

--

Syaoran rubbed his messy mound of hair and sighed. He spent the last four hours at the hospital, beside Sakura's bed holding her _cold_ hand. He had been talking to the doctors about improvements but they've come back with little results.

"I'm so sorry Sakura... I put you through so much..." Syaoran whispered as he got up and kissed her hand for the very last time. There would be no time tomorrow to come visit her, for he would be stuck doing last minute paper work and putting the honey moon through on his credit card.

Sighing, he found his all time favorite nurse, Maria standing outside of Sakura's room talking in hushed whispers to the doctor. Syaoran couldn't hear many things but he did catch Sakura's name.

"...I am afraid that Ms Kinomoto...-"

Before Syaoran could hear anything else the doctor had to say, he was faced with Maria's bright blue eyes in his face. "Syaoran!" She squealed and leaped into his arms.

He let out a throaty laugh and sighed, holding the letter in his left hand as his right hand let go of Maria's waist.

"You two know one another?" The doctor said and Maria nodded, as she explained the situation.

"See, this is Syaoran Li – like only one of the richest and popular businessmen in China and well, he's been visiting Miss Kinomoto for the last week and we've become good friends" She added a cheeky smile to Syaoran who sent her a half smile back.

The doctor nodded before scribbling something down on his clipboard and handing it to Maria before peering at Syaoran through his small square glasses. "Best of luck Kid" He said before turning around and walking out of the hospital ward.

"Who was that?"

Maria smiled, "He's a doctor who was working on Sakura's case but he's taken a job in Germany and leaves tomorrow"

Syaoran nodded before beckoning Maria into Sakura's room where he could have a bit more privacy. "Listen... I've got a huge favor to ask you..."

Syaoran seemed distracted when talking to Maria as he glanced down the hall and saw a head of blonde hair, "Shit" he cursed as he shut the door quickly and drew the blinds.

Maria blinked at him

"Sorry, my fiancés out there and if she knows that Sakura's alive everything gets really messed up, can you go out there and see what she wants?"

Maria nodded before taking her clipboard to her chest and heading out the door, leaving Syaoran in the white room and only the sounds of the machines to control his frenzied mind.

A few moments later, Maria came back into the room and Syaoran relaxed. "She's gone; she's just here to see one of our gynecologist specialists"

Syaoran frowned before remembering his favor, "I can't stay long and I won't be here tomorrow, can you do me a favor?"

Maria nodded as she eyed the white envelope in his hand.

"I leave in two days, to get married and for my honey moon ... I was hoping Sakura would wake up, it's a race against the clock sort of deal and I'm stuck with facing reality. If she wakes up, I need you to give her this letter, please..."

Maria stared into Syaoran's hard amber eyes and saw the love he held for the poor girl in the hospital. Gingerly, she took the envelope and sent Syaoran on his way, fearing if his fiancé caught him – he'd be in deep shit.

--

The noises of the machine beeped loudly into her ear, things were fuzzy – she felt confused and was unable to move most of her body, for they were in casts.

She was having a hard time opening her eyes or mouth; her body seemed unresponsive no matter how hard she tried to get it to work.

She lay there for hours, trying to move a few fingers but nothing came.

She was awake, just not physically awake.

She could hear the noises in the hall and the nurses shuffling in and out of her room, she heard Tomoyo come by for an hour to ask how she's doing.

She felt suffocated because there was no way she could answer. Her body was refusing the things she was asking.

She lye there, unable to open her eyes only being able to listen with her ears.

_She was a vegetable_, unable to talk, move or many any sounds.

--

There you go, the long awaited chapter (:

Keep in mind, there are only three chapters left. Dun Dun dunnnn

And then this story is sadly over, and I will be continuing Undeniable and perhaps creating a new story. 

As for, _What I like about you_ – the status will remain the same: On Hiatus. I have no idea where I'm going with this story and I'm not sure how I'm going to be approaching the mess.

Thank you, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter.

Until next time.

L


	24. Chapter 24

Summary: Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**Second final chapter, this story is sadly coming to an end. I'm having a hard time filling the chapters because it's so close to an end therefore it's so hard to write with everything just milliseconds away from ending. **

**Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have been writing it. **

**I'm really going to miss this story, it's been a blast.**

**Enjoy the second last chapter!**

--

Chapter 24:

The Big Day

--

**_Recap:_**

**_She felt suffocated because there was no way she could answer. Her body was refusing the things she was asking._**

**_She lye there, unable to open her eyes only being able to listen with her ears. _**

**_She was a vegetable, unable to talk, move or many any sounds._**

--

_Hong Kong Square, 3:30 pm._

_La Wedding Boutique_

Tomoyo stood in the small bridal shop and sighed.

"How's the dress ma'am?"

Tomoyo let out a frustrated groan, "I can't...I just can't seem to fit my ass into the dress!"

"Oh, I'll grab you a size 5 then"

The sound of shuffling feet could be heard and Tomoyo relaxed but nearly threw everything she had in her possession at Yuri's comment.

"Jee Tomoyo, you are skinny but if you can't fit your ass into a dress – you better get to work. I hear Eriol doesn't like fat chicks"

Soon, the dress was handed over the top of the changing room and Tomoyo slipped it on, hating the feeling of material against her skin. It clung to her skin showing off every curve and love handle and ounce of fat she had.

Good thing she wasn't showing that bad, otherwise she'd be kicked out of the church for being a slut. (Yuri's parents are awfully strict, if only they knew what their daughter was doing behind doors?)

"Mei, how's the dress fitting?" Tomoyo called out as she changed back into her jeans and tank top before opening the door and handing the new dress to the seamstress. "That's the one that fits the best"

"It fits well" came Mei Lin's dull response from the changing room. It was very evident that she wasn't impressed about the wedding and Tomoyo was mentally counting down the moments before she gave Yuri a piece of her mind.

Yuri stood in the middle, dressed in a white and yellow bridal dress. It was slim and a little too revealing, a strapless dress that hugged every curve and followed along her curves to end just after her ankles. The back was backless with two strings that tied in the middle, a large yellow bow hanging onto her lower back. (All in all: ugly dress that you'd never wear on your wedding day).

On her feet, she wore expensive Chanel heels that she could _barely_ walk in.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow as Mei Lin exited the change room and stood by Tomoyo, eyeing her shoes. It made Yuri about 5"11.

"You won't fall in that right?"

Yuri snapped her head towards Tomoyo and sneered, "It's _my_ wedding day, and I can do what I want!"

Tomoyo just rolled her eyes as the seamstress came back with four bags, one for Mei Lin and Tomoyo, and the other three for Syaoran's sisters.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 12 Yuri, we won't be late. Don't die or anything, that'll be bad luck" Mei Lin bit out as they headed towards the door and Mei Lin grabbed Tomoyo's arm.

"You know, it really shouldn't be you marrying Syaoran..."

Yuri just glared daggers at the two, "You don't know Syaoran like I do!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Yuri dropped the dress she was holding up to her body and she stood there screaming at Mei Lin dressed in her lingerie, a sly smile coming across her face as a couple walked by and the man stared at Yuri.

She winked.

Mei Lin dropped Tomoyo's arm and stepped forward, her red eyes gleaming under the store lights. The seamstress and her assistant were off to the side, their eyes flickering between the two – a look of confusion spread all over their face.

"You're such a slut Yuri, eyeing every piece of man like a fucking piece of ass! and course, I know him better – I mean it's not like we're related or anything, after all I'm his fucking _cousin_, how else can I not know him better than you? I grew up with him; he was there when I was fucking _born!_"

Yuri just rolled her eyes and waved her hands at the two, as if she was dismissing them.

"That's alright, you can go now. I'm done with the two of you" She shooed them away like a piece of dirt on the bottom of her shoes.

"It should have been Sakura marrying him, they're... perfect together!" Mei Lin spat out dangerously, as she glared heavily down at Yuri, who was obviously unphased by the glare.

"Yeah, well ... that bitch died."

"Funny, never heard anything on the news. You sure she ain't-"

Tomoyo stepped forward and grabbed Mei Lin's arm before pulling her out of the store. Outside of the store, Mei Lin gave Yuri the finger and they both got into Tomoyo's car before heading to the hospital.

"You said too much Mei Lin! I think we're going to have to move hospitals now!" Tomoyo whispered dangerously in the car, trying to think of a plan.

Mei Lin grumbled something under her breath and sighed, "She started it!"

--

Syaoran paced around the house, Eriol sat on the couch and his mother sat on the armchair staring out the window at the gloomy rain.

"Hear any updates on Sakura?"

Syaoran stared over at his mother and sighed, before fisting his hair and letting out a frustrated groan. "Why did I have to get into this mess? Why did you make me move back home? I could be happy with her in Tokyo, with her being unharmed!"

Yelan just shook her head and her sons' uneasiness. "It's alright to be nervous before the big day"

Eriol let out a laugh before taking another swig of his Smirnoff Ice: Arctic Berry.

"You're funny mom but I'm nervous for all the wrong reasons. I left a note at the hospital tomorrow and I have this... this stupid gut feeling that she won't wake up in time. It's been nearly three weeks. Everything's going wonderful for you Eriol-" He looked over to Eriol who smiled brightly but then realized it wasn't a good thing to be smiling about. "-I mean, it's not like Tomoyo entered your life when you were engaged to someone else, and then your fiancé planned her death, oh with your child too. And everyone else told you so many different stories, and you're head just _fucking clouds up_"

Syaoran let out a large groan and sat down on the arm rest. "I just want to die"

Yelan glared, "Oh now son not before the wedding of Yuri's dreams. She's worked so hard for everything!"

--

When Tomoyo and Mei Lin arrived at the hospital two hours later, (after the incident with Yuri and then cooling down over ice cream) they couldn't believe their eyes, Syaoran and crew were pacing outside of the room. He had blood smeared on his shirt and he looked like he just saw a ghost.

Mei Lin glanced at Tomoyo before they both ran over to Syaoran and grabbed him by the shoulders. "W-what happened!?"

Syaoran stared up at her, and sighed before shaking his head and walking off. Tomoyo swore she saw his eyes red and teary, but dismissing the thought for the moment – she glanced over at Eriol who was staring up at the ceiling.

"W-what happened Eriol!? Someone _fucking_ TELL ME!"

Yelan stared over at Tomoyo, her eyebrows raised and Tomoyo shrugged, "She's my cousin okay!? I'm worried about her"

Yelan just sighed, "I haven't heard anything – Syaoran came here on his own and called saying something big happened. Eriol and I raced down here as quick as we could and he hasn't actually told us what happened. "

Tomoyo grumbled, "What about doctors? That's their damn job!?"

"They're not disclosing the information to any other "immediate" family. The only reason Syaoran knows what happened was because he was in the room visiting her..."

Tomoyo sighed and slumped down in the seat feeling very drained. "There is no hope anymore; she won't wake up now ... where is she?"

Eriol shrugged, "I saw them wheeling her away, but I couldn't get a glimpse because they had nurses surrounding her like crazy!"

"Great..."

--

Mei Lin was down the hall like a dirty shirt after Syaoran and when she reached him, she went to rub his back and he pushed her away violently. A few tears leaking out of his eyes, he wiped them away furiously. _Men don't cry_ – the first thought that came into his head from his fathers' words.

"I JUST CAN'T FUCKING DO THIS OKAY? EVERYONE THINKS IM STRONG BUT SHE...SHE..." Syaoran stood back up and paced back through the halls, a few people stopping to look at him but he sent them on their way with his glare.

Mei Lin watched hopelessly as her cousin headed down the hall, towards the washroom. She wished there was something she could do to help but atlas there wasn't and it was the worst feeling she had ever endured.

Maria stood off to the side and once Syaoran was out of the clear, she waltzed over to Mei Lin and had a bright cheery smile plastered on her face. Mei Lin stared at her skeptically, "Uh..."

"You're friends of Sakura Kinomoto correct?"

Mei Lin glanced over at Tomoyo who was eyeing her from afar, she quickly waved her over and Tomoyo came running down the hall, almost hitting an elderly man in a wheelchair. "Sorry!" she called over as she stopped beside Mei Lin and leaned over, panting slightly but keeping her eyes trained very well on Maria.

"What happened?"

Maria switched feet and glanced around before beckoning them in the white room Sakura's body was in minutes before. She shut the door and closed the drapes before locking the doors. "I don't have much time, if a doctor sees me disclosing this information I can loose my job..."

The room felt cold, lifeless and like _death_.

Tomoyo nodded and glanced through the blinds to see if the coast was clear, "its fine, and no ones around. So... what happened?"

Maria sighed and pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder, it splaying all down her back. "Syaoran came to visit her for the last time, and he was talking to her about the first time they met..."

Mei Lin relaxed slightly as she imagined her cousin talking to the girl he's hopelessly in love with, about the time they met. Tomoyo let out a laugh at the mental appearance but became strong and serious once more.

"..And..?"

It was a hard question to ask, Tomoyo and Mei Lin could tell they didn't like the answer they were going to hear and judging by the look on Maria's face, they knew it was bad.

_Real bad._

--

In the bathroom, Syaoran leaned against the counter breathing hard. He splashed a few more cold droplets on his face before staring at his reflection.

He had been such a jerk to her the last few months she came here, he put her through hell. And now that she was in her current state – he felt like a real asshole.

It didn't help that he was getting married in less than 24 hours, he didn't have a stag planned or anything. He was about to be committed to a world of hell, or through Yuri's eyes anyways seeing as she has no idea what he's about to do in front of all those people.

He almost didn't even wanna show up, but because of what Yuri and her brother Cleo did to Sakura, he _has_ to do this for her.

To remember her.

The only thing he could do left was to remember her. The life she held so brightly, everything she did for him, the bickering, and the _passion_ between the two.

The love and most important – _their_ baby.

That was now gone, he had just lost the most important thing in his life. Everything was coming to bite him in the ass now, all the sins he committed were coming to kick his ass for how he treated her.

So he had to admit it, he wasn't the nicest towards her but she defended her territory very well and it didn't help that he said all those things in the airport or at the club, or at the opera.

"Now that I think about it, I barely said anything nice to her. I flipped between the two, telling her I loved her and then telling her I hated her and couldn't stand the sight of her"

Syaoran became frustrated with himself fast, he breathed hard and let out a frustrated cry before throwing his hand into the mirror, his reflection becoming broken up and distorted.

That's what he was feeling...

Broken, distorted and like hell.

--

"Well...he was rubbing her hand when she started going into cardiac arrest, he called for nurses like frantic and when we all came rushing in – she was flat lining."

"What's flat lining?"

Tomoyo glanced at Mei Lin who shrugged and gave her attention back to Maria.

"It's when a patient's heart stops; they pretty much pass away at that point. So we took out our defibulators, and tried to bring her back. And when we did – she sat up, opened her eyes for a split second before coughing up _tons_ of blood, all over Syaoran and his shirt pretty much and then falling limply back into her bed."

Tomoyo let out a gasp and she felt Mei Lin's arms wrap around her, the tears barely came – only a few trickling out but the fact that Sakura's heart stopped was enough to make her cry.

"Please, please _please_ tell me she's alright!" Tomoyo demanded.

Mei Lin hung her head, already knowing the answer would be no. Maria averted her eyes and sighed, "I'm so sorry. She didn't make it; there was no way for us to bring her back..."

Tomoyo let out a loud cry and opened the door before running down the hall, she had no idea where she was going but she just found out the worst news of her life.

Heading outside, she leaned over the balcony and cried. The tears never stopped and when she glanced back – she swore she saw Sakura standing there smiling and waving.

Telling her it was alright, telling her it was okay.

And that _everything_ would be okay.

Except, _nothing_ would be okay.

--

When Syaoran heard Tomoyo's cry, he quickly rushed out of the bathroom and headed down the hallway where his mother and Eriol sat. Seeing Tomoyo's flowing hair in the distance ahead him, he knew it was no use trying to catch up.

Mei Lin stood beside Sakura's old room, and watched as people passed giving them weird stares. Eriol had glanced up and feared for the worst.

Mei Lin caught glimpse of her cousin and headed over to him quickly, his eyes were painstakingly red and there were traces of him crying. She knew he excused himself to grieve personally, away from his family.

When she approached him, he felt himself go weak and a new batch of tears present them in the front of his eyes. Blinking them away, he tried to smile and when he felt her hands latch around his mid section – he let the tears fall freely.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran" he heard her whisper over and over, and he glanced up to see his mother holding her face, and Eriol looking deathly white.

It was a bad day for everyone.

--

When they were kicked out of the hospital, they piled in their cars and told one another that they'd meet at Syaoran's house. Tomoyo was unable to cry, her eyes still dangerously red.

Eriol tried comforting her, and telling her everything would be alright and she freaked out. Mei Lin sent him a glare and Syaoran just stared ahead, not full of any life.

Yelan headed back towards the car, there was silence over the whole family. Mei Lin decided to drive and Tomoyo sat in the passenger seat, tears continuously leaking out of her eyes, there was a few times when she blew her nose but there was no sounds.

Eriol feared for the worst, that she'd blame herself for the news of Sakura. Or that she'd slip into a depressive state and wouldn't want to be around anyone anymore.

When they returned home, Tomoyo excused herself with Syaoran and they headed up the stairs. Tomoyo was still crying and Syaoran refused to look at anyone in the eyes.

"I wonder where they're going?" Eriol said as he sighed, there was too much darkness over the family. The day before a wedding is supposed to be one of the happiest nights ever.

And that's when it hit, Yuri was the cause for all this and they needed some closure.

"They're going to call Sakura's family and break the horrible news. I don't think I've ever seen Syaoran this depressed. I don't even know how to handle it; I think I'm in a lot of shock myself"

Mei Lin glanced up at Yelan, her eyes slightly red and puffy which was odd because Yelan barely cried.

"I'm so sorry Syaoran" Mei Lin said as she stared up after the stairs.

She could hear Tomoyo's loud cries upstairs and it was enough to shatter her heart.

--

_Hong Kong 11:30 am_

The next day, Tomoyo dressed in the brides' maids' gown and headed into the limo, her hair was done in an elegant bun and she wore some silver shoes.

When she woke up, she refused to speak a word and headed straight for the shower where she once indeed, broke down again.

Her and Syaoran only talked, they shared a few stories of Sakura, remembering her the way she'd want it.

It was a good thing Tomoyo carried some videos of her; they sat in Syaoran's room and watched videos of Sakura ranging from 2 years old to 15, before she met Syaoran.

It ripped at his heart, he was hoping that after this mess with Yuri – he could go back to Sakura and beg for forgiveness but there was no forgiveness.

There was nothing, nothing to feel or say. He only talked about her, he found himself staring at pictures of her – Tomoyo gave him the picture of them from the bar and he carried it with him everywhere he went.

It was the hardest thing he'd ever felt in his life.

And now he was supposed to get married.

When they arrived at the greenhouse/church, Tomoyo sniffled and was sent looks from Yuri's few friends that decided to accompany her to her wedding.

Tomoyo just glared, "I lost my best friend last night, shut the fuck up"

The girls just rolled their eyes, like death was never apart of their perfect bitchy lives. And Tomoyo stormed out of the limo to be greeted with an excited Yuri. She was bouncing around with life and Tomoyo just wanted to strangle her.

Nothing would piss her off today, she felt nothing and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep.

She could feel Mei Lin's hand around hers and tightening softly. "You need to make up to Eriol sometime soon Tomoyo"

Tomoyo just nodded and stepped forward, under the light of Yuri's watchful eyes.

"You look decent Tomoyo, but you look tired. Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

Tomoyo just shook her head before proceeding into the church. They went to Yuri's room and applied the final touches on her before the music played and Tomoyo found her thoughts wondering to Syaoran.

And how he was holding up.

Tomoyo was given her cue; she headed down the isle, avoiding people's stares. There were some whispers and she did her best to smile, but tears began falling from her eyes. She lowered her head and focused on walking down the isle.

When she reached the podium, she stood off to the side and made eye contact with Eriol who smiled lovingly at her. She smiled back before wiping her eyes and staring over at Syaoran who was staring straight at her.

She sent a comforting smile and he just sighed before staring down the isle, looking for his "beautiful bride to be"

When she walked down the isle, he had to blink a few times. He could have swore he saw green enchanting eyes, full pink lips and light auburn honey brown hair in a gorgeous white dress.

Instead he saw a gross looking woman, with too much make up piled on and her dress to skimpy. Syaoran's eyes flickered over to her brother, who was smiling like he had achieved the best thing in the world and glanced at her parents, who were staring at her daughter _proudly_.

Syaoran nearly died laughing, he had to hold himself from laughing cynically out loud. It was quite funny actually, I mean it's not like Yuri had planned Sakura's death.

He glanced at Eriol who nodded, fingering the tape recorder in his pocket. He wanted to pull it out and just press play, showing the proof that she killed Sakura.

Rest in Peace Sakura, you'll get the peace you deserve now. Eriol thought as he glanced down the hall, he swore he saw a flicker of white outside of the window but dismissed it.

Once the bride made her way to across from Syaoran, she kept trying to gather his eyes but he refused to look her in the eyes. She looked away hurt.

The minister began, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in _holy matrimony_, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If _any person_ can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Silence ran throughout the hall and Syaoran tapped Eriol's' leg. He cleared his throat and glanced over at Yelan who nodded. She watched as Yuri would be burned in hell.

She glanced over at her husband and the picture of Sakura in her hands, smiling brightly at her – they were doing this for her. For her soul, to be able to rest.

And for Syaoran, he needed some closure.

"I... I don't think they deserve to be married" Eriol began shakily and Yuri gasped, staring coldly at them. The minister raised his eyebrow waiting for him to continue but he stepped back and turned to Syaoran, "I believe this is your battle"

Syaoran cleared his throat and stared out into the crowd and held his hand out for the tape recording. Feeling the foreign cold object in his hand he sighed and stared at Yuri, who was watching him with fear in her eyes.

He watched at the back as the doors were secured and shut, and swore he saw a glimpse of white by one of the windows, but when he blinked and looked back – it was gone.

"Well...?" Yuri's father said grumpily as he stared up at Syaoran, the one who is supposed to cherish his daughter and love her forever.

"I'm sorry Yuri, this has to be done" Syaoran said as he stepped forward and sighed, glancing into the crowd – their eyes on him. He glanced to Tomoyo whose eyes were downcast and he glanced at his mother who held up the picture of Sakura.

Yuri caught the end and started backing away; she was examining her surroundings and decided to run for it. Except, there was no where to run so before making herself look guilty, she stayed glued to the spot – looking helpless and confused.

Yuri's father stood up outraged, "You're a disgrace for dismissing my daughter at her alter! What kind of man are you?"

"What kind of daughter do you have? One that perhaps kills?"

Cleo stood up looking alarmed and Yuri stood back, fear placed in her eyes.

Yuri's mother, gasped and stared at Syaoran like he's nuts. "My daughter would never do such a thing!"

"That's where you're wrong. She killed someone very important to me, or at least plotted her death" He glanced at Yuri, "Too bad she didn't die when your brother ran her over, and said he could feel her bones crack – what was it Cleo? "Sickening sweet?"

"How the hell do you know about that!?" Cleo said as he stood up, his eyes on fire. That's when he pretty much confessed and the whole church gasped.

Syaoran decided it was a great time to play the clip of Cleo and Yuri at the diner, he pressed play and their voices ran throughout the church. Yuri's mother broke down in tears and Syaoran felt himself getting weak. He leaned against the podium and stared up at the ceiling.

"Is it true Yuri!?"

Yuri sighed and didn't know what to say, "I didn't mean for her to die!"

Syaoran snapped his head towards her, the crackling in his neck loud and clear. "You didn't mean for her to die!?"

Yuri backed away and when the church doors opened and police marched in, grabbing Yuri and Cleo by the arms he saw her.

He saw her standing there waving, her green eyes enchanting him to come closer. He saw her smiling and looking cute in her hospital gown with a nurse standing next to her.

He saw her looking _real_ and when he blinked, she was gone. No traces of her standing there.

She was not alive.

She had died at 6:52 pm last night, and forever would he hold her in his heart. He finally got closure for her and when he glanced over at Tomoyo she was staring at the door, white as a ghost. She saw her too, he knew it.

Sakura came to say thank you, thank you for getting closure on her death. He knew it, it was a sad feeling in his stomach that nearly killed him. He was almost dead. Everything around him was dead, so why not him either?

Yuri's screams interrupted the sickening silence that erupted between people, she screamed and screamed. "I hate you Syaoran Li. You just had to ruin me!"

There were flashes as she was thrown into a police car and Syaoran's father talked quietly to the police chief that came to pick the two criminals up.

Eriol glanced at Syaoran who continued to stare out the doors, the open doors leading him to his freedom, "You alright man?"

Syaoran collapsed against the podium, the tears now flowing down his face freely. Yuri's mother came up to him and offered him a hug and he toughened up, "What makes you think I want a hug from someone like _you_?"

She gasped, "I-I didn't mean for Yuri to do such a horrible thing"

"Yeah, and you raised her. Now look at you, saying she's not your daughter or related to you. _You're _not the one who has to live every day knowing your ex fiance killed the _love of your life_. You're not the one that has to face the fact that she's never... never coming home. You're also not the one who has to understand why she did this. She not only took away Sakura, but she took away my baby! My _fucking baby!_"

Yuri's mother stared sympathetically, and that's when her father decided to be an ass, "You'll get over it kid, we both just lost our kids and our reputation is ruined permanently. Be happy your not us. You'll find someone better than the girl you just lost. It's not that big of a deal, death all greets us - get over it."

Syaoran lost it and punched him, breaking his nose. "Be happy you're not me, dealing with death ain't the greatest thing asshole. Next time you tell me to get over it; I'll be getting over your dead fucking body"

Syaoran Li walked away from the alter, from his friends and family who stood gaping after him and from everything he knew.

He was walking towards the light.

_Where she was._

--

OMG EMOTIONAL CHAPTER. I LIKE BAWLED THE WHOLE WAY THROUGH. AHHH. _ONE CHAPTER LEFT_. And, I might extend it to two, because _something_ is going to happen that none of you will expect

(No, Sakura's not coming back to life, or haunting Syaoran for the rest of his life – it's called being delusional after you loose someone you love. Happened to me once, it sucks and she won't be coming back to life...

So she pretty much died. Don't ask me why I made her die; please don't leave horrible reviews saying I wrecked everything in your life xD. I think this was a way for me to let go of the story personally, but please don't give up on this story. There are two chapters left and you can never know what happens in it!

So please, hold on and stay tuned. I'll probably update Sunday considering I work the next two days!)

Thank you, hope you enjoyed this and didn't bawl as much as I did.

I will **NOT **be answering any questions because they WILL give away the story, so please dont PM asking questions - I'm leaving this one up to the following chapters to answer everything.

And they will bring closure to your mind. Because they sure did to mine, - when I thought it up hahaha.

_L_


	25. Chapter 25: A look into the future

Summary:

Summary:

Gossip. Lies. Drama. Everyone watches every move you make. Syaoran Li is probably the most arrogant person I've ever met in my lifetime. And I swear by Kami, that he's _out to get me_. And I, unseeingly ... _fell in love with the game_.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**I love the responses I've been getting for the previous chapter, they **_**all**_** made me smile, even the ones where people were calling me a bitch!**

**I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT THERE WOULD BE A ****SURPRISE****. So... before you all get your panties in a knot... just read mkay? ;)**

**And I updated really quick because I felt bad, ):**

**Just read!**

**Hopefully the surprise shocks the life out of you!**

--

Chapter 25:

A look into the future

--

**RECAP:**

**Syaoran Li walked away from the alter, from his friends and family who stood gaping after him and from everything he knew.**

**He was walking towards the light. **

_**Where she was**_

_3 years later..._

"Syaoran Li, head of Li Enterprises father passed away from Colon cancer, his family has no comment to the public – they just want to grieve in private"

The TV flickered to a group picture of Syaoran, his mother, four sisters and Eriol holding Tomoyo's hand. They pushed through paparazzi and Syaoran glared hard at the cameras and mics that were being thrushed into his face.

"Syaoran Li! Have you talked to your ex fiancé about the death of ex girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto?"

"How are you coping?!"

"Are they're any new love interests in your life at the current moment?"

"No comment to the three above questions, I have no contact with Yuri and it will continue to stay that way! And I'm coping just _fucking fine_" With that, Syaoran Li snapped and pushed the reporter down to the grown and headed across the street, not caring if he got hit.

It's been 3 years since he'd lost the love of his life, Sakura Kinomoto. The hospital wouldn't let them take her body so he just set aside a grave, and he visits it regularly.

When he called her family the day after the wedding, her brother had never been so broken down, and the only thing her father said was "let me grieve in peace, you've done enough".

His father held their own personal memorial for his daughter; clips were on the news of her mother and father crying during the funeral. Friends from high school were present and their old high school even had a memorial.

There were interviews on TV from fellow friends; some said _"Sakura, she was the sweetest thing. She didn't deserve to die but I guess heaven needed a new angel"_ and others said they expected her and Li Syaoran to end up together, with thirty kids and obese not wanting to move off the couch for fear that the floor boards would break.

He hasn't had contact with anyone since her death but he visits the grave in Hong Kong regularly. He tells her he's so very sorry for everything and loves her and always will.

It's been two and a half years since Tomoyo and Eriol got married, they had their first child, Amaya, a beautiful baby girl with dark hair and amethyst eyes in January, the year after Syaoran's disaster wedding. Syaoran's proud to be an uncle of such a beautiful baby.

Tomoyo wanted to name her after Sakura but Eriol said it would be to hard to look at his daughter, in fear of all of the bad memories that'll come flooding back. So they settled on _Amaya Sakura Hiiragizawa_. Tomoyo was sure that Sakura would appreciate that.

Mei Lin got engaged and is expecting a baby boy next year, October of 2013 and Syaoran ... well he's still single and definitely not looking to get his heart involved in any more psychotic mind games.

He's become CEO of the company after his father retired and opened a branch in England, where he's currently moving to. Breaking the news to his parents last year was hard, they didn't want to see him leave and he planned to leave that summer but because his father got sick – he stayed till the bitter end.

He bought a penthouse sweet, and decided its time to leave his home behind and head off for a fresh start.

The rain tickled his skin as he placed the rose down on the cold cement, "I love you Sakura, I always will. You and our unborn child..."

Syaoran Li took the last glance at her grave before he turned around and headed for the black limo parked on the gloomy streets of Hong Kong. How come is it ever time you're visiting a grave, god decides its time to dump a shitload of water on you just to make everything worse, and with the rain comes dark skies so it's darker, therefore its scarier...?

"Thanks" Syaoran said to no one as he got into the limo and leaned against the seat, feeling the cool material against his back.

Flipping open his cell, he glanced at a missed call from Tomoyo, and they've grown to be extra close since the loss of Sakura. Mei Lin on the other hand, moved to Canada and hasn't really been in touch with the family.

She writes and emails but because of the closeness between all of them, the proximity of them all and Sakura's death took a harder toll on her than she expected. So she met her wonderful boyfriend, Cody and they moved to Canada where he proposed and she's expecting a baby boy.

Yelan grew to be an old bitter woman since the capture of Yuri and her brother. Sometimes she goes to visit just to see if they're enjoying their time in hell and they reply bitterly, _"Syaoran's love was worth everything and that stupid bitch didn't deserve any of it"._

Too bad she's locked away for life, and her parents? They paid the Li's everything they had to keep it quiet except camera flashes were apparent in every picture of the newspaper for the next three months. They had lost everything for the sake of their children. They eventually moved to a small town in Indonesia to get away from all the drama, Yuri's mother had gone crazy and tried to kill herself a few times. It made the news a few times.

Then her father decided it was best to move her out of there, they became farmers and headed to a small town where nobody knew of them and their past.

Sakura Kinomoto was _finally_ in the newspaper two months after her death.

_A young tragic girl at the age of 20 died by a hit and run that went bad – she was reported in hospital for nearly four weeks before she passed away._

_Rumor had it, she was pregnant with Multimillionaire Li Syaoran's baby but comments were never made about the allegations. _

_Rumor also has it that she was in the middle of an engagement with another woman, friends of Syaoran Li said that they've never seen him more in love with Kinomoto. _

_Too bad someone good had to die so young, you will be missed. _

_Rest in Peace _

Syaoran kept the newspaper clipping, the picture of her vibrant face smiling at him – the one from the bar. He willingly gave that picture to cops after making copies, for them of course because it was the only one he had of her.

The only picture they managed to get together was at a bar after he ripped a guy off of her.

He smiled to himself as he stared out of the limo's windows at Hong Kong's busy nightlife for the very last time. He was heading out to London in 50 minutes and he didn't have time to say anything.

--

_10:30 am, London England_

A girl with short black hair headed down the rainy London streets heading towards her home. She was currently expecting Syaoran to arrive anytime, in fact – he's probably already home. She wore an expensive Chanel trenchcoat that ended near her ankles, black boots adorned her feet and a pair of expensive Roc-a-wear jeans adorned her legs. For a top, she wore a low cut tank top that was hidden under the trench coat.

Amaya wore a pretty blue dress, with a sparkly dark blue headband that adorned her dark head. Her hair was curled and put up in pig tails and she was currently clinging onto her mama for dear life. She played with her moms short hair and slobbered into her ear, giving her wet kisses that made her erupt into laughs in the middle of the sidewalk.

People sending her awfully strange glances.

Syaoran decided it was time for him to experience a new life and leave all the dreadful hatings behind, with Sakura's death and Yuri's arrest. He wanted to start over clean.

Oh and his fathers' death.

"The poor guys' been through so much, baby" she whispered to her daughter as her daughter stared at her with large amethyst eyes and gaga'd at her mama.

"Mama" She squealed and Tomoyo sighed as she rested the girl on her baby bump, "You should be able to walk baby, you're nearing 5 now!"

Yes that's right, Tomoyo and Eriol have been busy lately and they're expecting another baby, but they decided to keep the sex a surprise, and just get ready for both, a boy and a girl!

"I know but mama" she squealed and played with her short hair, sending her mom a toothy grin.

The only thing Tomoyo could do was melt at her beautiful daughter. "Uncle Syao is coming to see you today!"

Watching her daughters' eyes light up, she climbed the stairs and headed into their beautiful expensive London home. "Baby, I'm home!"

Setting her daughter down, she watched as she toddled off into the living room in search for her daddy. Seeing him sitting on the couch in the living room, she tried to climb the couch but obviously her grubby hands were out of reach from her father.

He set the laptop aside and picked her up before proceeding to kiss her a million times and tickle her, her laughter ringing throughout the house.

"Is our lovely guest here yet darling?"

Eriol looked up, and adjusted his reading glasses before nodding his head. "His things are here, he's just in the washroom."

Tomoyo squealed and patted her hands together before walking into the kitchen to get started on a wonderful lunch.

Ever since Syaoran invested in a branch in England, Eriol decided it was time for him and the famjam to pack up and head on out. Two years later, Syaoran decided it was a wise idea after observing the happiness that Eriol and Tomoyo were experiencing.

Sometimes, at night... he often found himself hoping that he could be that happy eventually...

Syaoran flipped off the switch and headed out into the living room but a picture of bright green eyes staring at him, caught his attention. Glancing down the hall, he made sure the coast was clear before heading into Tomoyo and Eriol's master bedroom and picking up the metal picture frame.

A pretty 17 year old Sakura Kinomoto stared up at him, she had her arms wrapped around a younger Syaoran and Tomoyo was taking the picture.

They looked like pure bliss, except Syaoran looked annoyed as Sakura fussed over him in the multiple pictures.

That was the night of their accidental first kiss, and then Syaoran said it was an accident and until he left for Hong Kong, he decided to hide his feelings by being a jerk.

Rubbing his hands around her soft features in the picture, he smiled and set the picture down before heading down the hall, her bright green eyes illuminating in the room, beckoning in its next victim.

"Syaoran! Hi there, how was your flight?" Tomoyo fussed over Syaoran as he sat down and cracked open a beer, happy to be _home_.

"Good" he sent her a toothy grin and hit beer bottles with Eriol, "hey man"

Eriol nodded as he took a sip of his beer and went back to typing up his report for work on his brand new laptop.

Tomoyo glanced out through the kitchen that overlooked the living room and smiled at Syaoran. He seemed relaxed and energized.

"Meet any hotties on the plane?"

Syaoran scoffed and rubbed his head shyly, "Hah, they're all old women"

Tomoyo and Eriol shared a laugh and Syaoran rubbed the back of his head as he watched the TV above the fireplace.

"How's the construction of your place going?" Tomoyo said as she stuffed lobster tails for them to eat in an hour.

Syaoran shrugged, "It should be ready in a day or so – they just need to paint. I'll be out of your way in a day or so. Thanks for letting me crash here"

Tomoyo smiled, "What are friends for?"

Syaoran just nodded as he took another sip of his beer.

--

_England, 8:30 AM, Wednesday June 1__st__ 2012 _

Syaoran reached over and hit the alarm button – he was finally adjusted into his penthouse sweet and things seemed to be running along smoothly. A girl in the office finds him cute and flirts with him everyday, Tomoyo comes for lunch often with baby Amaya and tells him to go for it.

He just shrugs and buries himself in more work, the nagging guilty thought of Sakura eating away at the back of his mind.

Would she want him happy, or would she want him to grieve over him constantly?

Syaoran decided that since it was Sakura, she'd want him happy and taking a glance out the window he decided to play up his luck. Grabbing his jacket, he headed down the emergency stairs figuring that the elevator would take too long to reach her flight.

Reaching the 36th floor out of 47, he pushed the door open and came face to face with bright hazel eyes and blonde hair. "Becca, what do you say about lunch?"

Becca, a 24 year old English tempo, flying from job to job nodded as she swooned up towards her boss and they left the office, unaware of Tomoyo's watchful eye, she really hoped this would be good for Syaoran.

To get back into the dating scene.

When they returned from lunch, both of them were laughing and Tomoyo dragged Syaoran into her office demanding all the details. He told her he really liked her and he wanted it to work out.

Tomoyo smiled and cheered for him, hoping this would be good for him too. She advised him not to get hooked up in another marriage, for it was time for him to take things slow and get to know Becca first before jumping into a second marriage.

He agreed, for once in his life Syaoran Li believed his life was beginning to look up after the death of Sakura Kinomoto.

He was hoping things would work out definitely; he wanted things to work out perfectly. He really liked Becca and believed they could be a great couple.

She was the only person other than Sakura who could fully understand him, and he appreciated her for that.

--

_2 years later..._

It had been 2 years since Becca and Syaoran started going out steadily, and Syaoran was enjoying it – she was a lot of fun and made him laugh all the time. She was a good lover and because he's been celibate for the past 5 years, she's made up for everything.

He even told her about Sakura, something he's _never_ done to anyone but the people who were immediately involved. She didn't say anything but gave him a big hug and tell him that she's there now and things will be alright.

Currently, he was sitting in Tomoyo's living room holding a small black box and it kept spinning around in his fingers. She eyed it, "I would wait a bit longer Syaoran, you know my gut feelings ... well I've got a big one"

The baby started crying and Tomoyo excused herself quickly and ran to her son, Yuki where she gave him her breast and began feeding. She could hear Syaoran pacing in the living room, wondering what to do.

Should he let her jump into the marriage that quickly? Only after knowing the girl for two years, perhaps he needed to take things slower...

That was the death of Yuri and Sakura, he took things too far and fast.

Eventually, Tomoyo came back into the room and apologized, as a 5 and a half year old Amaya ran throughout the house with their dog. Tomoyo apologized and told him to wait a bit longer, she wanted to make this feeling go away.

Her best friend, Syaoran Li didn't need anymore heartache.

--

It had been a month since the talk Syaoran had with Tomoyo in her living room and one day, Tomoyo decided to drop her daughter and son off at the babysitters and pick up some groceries.

She was heading through the isle when she saw a little girl running around, around the age of 6 with _stunning_ emerald eyes and a bundle of amber chocolate hair that matched Syaoran's hair to the last pigment.

The little girl seemed lost and confused as she headed throughout the isle, calling after her mom, and Tomoyo offered her a hand.

"Hi there darling, you're a cutie did you know that?"

The little girl stared up at the stranger with wide emerald eyes and Tomoyo felt a pain in her chest. She nodded. "I wost my mommy!" She cried as she glanced around the huge store and started crying.

Tomoyo picked her up and put her in the cart, "Let's look for her, ne?"

"My name is Tomoyo and you look very familiar, what's your mommy look like?"

The little 6 year old giggled and thrashed her head around before asking to be set down. Tomoyo obliged scared that if she started screaming, she'd be called a babynapper.

The little girl took off and Tomoyo found herself calling out after the little girl and running after her. She abandoned the cart, feeling a sense of hope rushing over her and when the little girl was hugging her moms leg, Tomoyo found herself staring into a pair of emerald eyes that blinked back at her.

"Why were you chasing my daughter?" She called out to the foreign woman and stepped back to lift her up.

"Sakura?"

The woman looked confused, "Sorry, do I know you?"

Tomoyo nearly hurled herself at Sakura but she kept her distance, "Is your name Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Do I know you?"

That confirmed Tomoyo's hunches and she let out a squeal before latching herself onto the woman who pulled away, looking disorientated. "You...you don't remember me? You're _cousin_ Tomoyo? Look, can we go for coffee, I can explain everything..."

Sakura, the said woman, nodded her head after some hesitation – feeling like if she turned this down – it would be the worst mistake ever of her life.

The last five years for Sakura have been the most confusing ones of her life, she was in a coma for 6 months and woke up to give birth to her precious one, Lily Kinomoto.

Then because she was so weak, she slipped back into a coma and when she woke up, 3 months later, she couldn't remember anything but her baby daughter.

The hospital released her three weeks later and she was transferred to London. She wasn't in contact with family because she couldn't remember having family. The only way she knew of her name was because the wrist band on her arm.

The hospital refused to give her numbers of people she supposedly knew, and so she just went on living her life in England to raise her baby.

Tomoyo noticed the things in her cart and told her she would meet her at the exit doors, she needed to make a phone call.

Dialing both Eriol and Syaoran's number, she reached both men at work and was nearly shaking from the run in with Sakura.

"E-Eriol?! Sy-Syaoran?"

Both men gave her their full attention as she seemed to be in a panic and Eriol was the first to speak, "Tomoyo, are you okay? Where are the kids?"

Tomoyo sucked in a shaky breath and sighed. "Syaoran, I need you to hang up please, I'm sorry. I just need to talk to Eriol myself personally..."

Syaoran obliged and hung up the phone and went back to signing papers – every once in a while eyeing the box sitting on his desk. He couldn't make up his mind if he wanted to propose to Becca or not, something was telling him not to but he had moved on from so many things.

Course, he still loved Sakura with almost ever fiber in his body but Becca was good, she was fine. She wasn't a filler, she was her own person and Syaoran was beginning to love her for her.

He just needed a little longer; therefore he threw the box into his drawer and went back to signing, his mind completely wandering.

"Eriol?"

Eriol sighed and set the pen back down, he could hear Tomoyo drawing in a shaky breath. "What's wrong?"

"G-Guess who I'm going out for coffee with?"

Eriol rolled his eyes and sighed, "Can't be me or Syaoran, so who is it? Becca? You're mom? _My_ mom? Syaoran's mom? A ghost?"

Tomoyo laughed shakily and glanced around the grocery story, coming into eyesight of Sakura who was standing in line to pay for her things. She had gotten taller and more beautiful, her long auburn hair was tied back in a high pony tail, and her emerald eyes still a trait of hers. She looked a lot like her old self, but she seemed lost and confused.

Like she was looking for answers.

"N-No, Sakura"

Eriol dropped his pen and his heart stopped, was his wife becoming delusional? "W-what? She died Tomoyo, you need to accept that!"

Tomoyo growled, "I'm not crazy. I saw her at the grocery store; she's alive with a daughter, with _Syaoran's _daughter. Is he proposing to Becca tonight?"

Eriol scratched his head and sighed, "Dunno, maybe why?"

Tomoyo nearly screeched, but kept her cool as Sakura locked eyes with her. She smiled and Sakura looked away, watching her daughter play with her face and giggle.

People admired her from far away but Tomoyo knew the sadness that lie in her face. She wanted answers.

"I think she suffers from amnesia, she couldn't remember me and when I said my name she just agreed but Syaoran needs to come home tonight, convince him to drink beers at the house. I'll take her home and it'll be like a reunion!"

Eriol agreed and hang up the phone in a daze, shortly after Syaoran entered the room eyeing him weirdly, "Hey man, I'm going to leave now – I'm taking Becca out to dinner she just doesn't know it yet!"

Eriol reached his hand out, "Tomoyo would really like you to come back to the house for drinks, she said please"

Syaoran sighed and nodded, "Becca can wait I suppose, if it's for Tomoyo then sure" He sent a smile and both men were on their way home to Eriol's.

For a surprise of Syaoran's life.

--

"Here, lets go back to my place and I'll make you tea" Tomoyo offered to the girl sitting next to her, her _cousin_ who was supposed to be _dead_.

Sakura just nodded as she glanced in the back seat and watched her baby, "I wish I knew who the father is. I don't remember anything from before my coma, and you say you know me?"

Tomoyo took her eyes off the road for a millisecond to nod, "I'm your cousin – you're family lives in Tokyo, I have pictures. Do you usually head off with strangers?"

Sakura let out a small quiet laugh, and shook her head. "Not usually, but you seem to know me and the hospital refused to give me any information on before my coma. They said they lost records in a fire." I had to learn to cope.

Tomoyo scratched her head and nodded, "Yeah – they had a fire 5 months after they told us you died. I'm just not sure why they wouldn't tell us you were alive..."

Sakura shrugged as they rolled up to the nice expensive house. She reached into the back and pulled her sleeping daughter out and followed Tomoyo up the stairs.

--

Syaoran shook awake when the door opened and he hit Eriol on the thigh. He jumped awake and rushed towards the door, staring at Sakura in person. His eyes widened, as he enveloped her in a hug. "I thought you died"

Sakura sent Tomoyo a weirded out look and Tomoyo pulled him away, "She doesn't remember anyone, us ... Syaoran... anything. It's really complicated"

Sakura sighed as she glanced around and looked for Lily, "Lily?" She called out as she took her shoes off and was about to step by Eriol and Tomoyo when Syaoran rounded the corner.

"Tomoyo who's child is thi-" His eyes glanced over at Sakura and she stared at him, her emerald eyes staring at him. She tilted her head as memories flooded her brain, the time they kissed flashed before her eyes and the passionate night they shared.

"What the hell?"

They all glanced over at Sakura as she crumpled to the floor and Lily hid her face in Syaoran's chest.

"Shit"

--

The next day when Sakura opened her eyes she was in a pink room and she felt something warm grasping her hand. Glancing down, she came in contact with Syaoran holding her hand and Lily sleeping with her head up against his chest. She was drooling slightly.

Sakura quietly got up and headed out of the door, into the living room where she saw Tomoyo and Eriol quietly talking. "Okay, please – tell me what the hell is going on? I'm very confused"

Tomoyo patted the spot down and started through their life history – how she met Syaoarn and everytime Tomoyo said Syaoran, Sakura's face would light up 20 million shades of red. She must of have some memory of him, for her to blush that much around him.

"I loved him?"

Tomoyo nodded and Eriol interrupted her, "You wanted to break up him and his weird fiancé but then she hired her brother to come after you. Then-"

Syaoran stood in the doorway and cleared his throat, "Then...then you slipped into a coma for four weeks and one day, I was visiting you and you flat lined-"

Sakura cut him off, realization dawning on her, "-Y-you were that guy? I remember someone sitting with me almost everyday saying things would be alright, and how much you loved me..."

Syaoran nodded, all the feelings coming back for her. Suddenly, Becca didn't matter so much. He crossed the living room and sat his sleeping _daughter_ on the couch and pulled Sakura up into a tight hug.

"Oh Syaoran, everythings some what coming back to me... I've missed you so much..."

Syaoran kissed the top of her forehead and sighed. "Thank you god"

Sakura sent him a small smile and stared at his amber eyes, he gave her a kiss and she responded.

She knew in her heart, deep in her heart that this was the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with.

"What happened after you woke up?"

Sakura sat back down, her head cloudy but she tried to make it out, "Well ... they told me that my ex boyfriend was getting married and it wasn't fair to interrupt him because he's happy. I couldn't remember anyone anyways, so it really didn't matter to me... as cold as that sounds, I didn't know what else to do. Being a brand new mom only knowing my name and I tried looking up my family but do you know how many Kinomoto's there are in Hong Kong? I didn't know they lived in Tokyo.

And they also told me that I flatlined and my organs filled up with blood and they pronounced me dead, and the during an otopsy, a few days later I came back to life and I guess as a cover up, they kept me in the hospital but because of extreme head damage I slipped into a coma. Don't forget my heart was heavily damaged.

Then I woke up, and I had to start all over, they sent me to London with Lily and we began a new life after I got out of physio, and things were definitely hard. I was praying to god, that I'd be handed a break and meet the father of my baby..."

Syaoran stared down at her, his love in his eyes. "I wanted to kill myself Sakura, I've missed you so much. I have a girlfriend at the moment and I was going to propose because I needed a distraction to get over you, but ... you're here and we ... we have a daughter together. I need to focus on getting to know you all over, do you think you can do that?"

Sakura nodded as the four of them all exchanged hugs with Sakura.

She felt good to be home, but now she has to work on everything from her past. Like her family, Syaoran's family, Tomoyo's family.

Everything needed to be recreated pretty much.

--

_A year later..._

Syaoran and Sakura spent the night in Hawaii, watching the sunset.

It had been 5 months since Syaoran broke up with Becca, she wasn't heartbroken she said she had somewhat of a feeling that the day would come soon. Just didn't realize that Sakura would come back "from the dead" as sort to speak.

It was weird, Lily is nearly 7 and she loves having her father around. Sakura's pregnant with another baby with Syaoran; they got married two months ago after falling for one another again.

It was good that Sakura couldn't remember the type of past the two shared because this allowed her to get to know the real Syaoran, the one who had emmense feelings.

A month after Sakura re-entered their lives, Syaoran arranged a reunion for his family, Tomoyo's mother and her own family.

Sakura told him it was the best thing he could have done for her, because everything seemed pretty evident that she knew who they were.

Syaoran also sued the hospital for lying to a patient about contacts and not helping with amnesia. They never even contacted Tomoyo or Syaoran stating she was awake, they went through years of hell...

But now, everything was great. Sakura and Syaoran got married, Mei Lin moved to England and everyone was happy.

_There was no more harm to be done, she came back for him. _

_After all, __**what's meant to be will always find it's way.**_

**--**

**Alright, there you have it. The last chapter for this story. Did you guys like the surprise? So she actually did not die. Did you also like how I updated in the same night? Because I felt, so so so sooo bad.**

Well , I hope some of you come and read my new story, I quite like it and I'm hoping some of you will.

Till my next update on Undeniable.

Cie La Vie , to this story.

It's been great , thanks to everyone and sorry if there are any mistakes, it's 2 am and I'm currently dying, so just take the update and be happy )

_Luvia signing out.._

_for the last time on this story..._

_xoxo_


End file.
